


standing in the gallows

by parkrstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Medical Torture, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Torture, Recovery, Seriously kiddos: if mental or physical torture makes you uncomfortable this is not the fic for you, Sleep Deprivation, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: An enemy from Tony's past comes back to get him. But he does something more painful than hurting him. He takes the most important person to Tony. Tony just doesn't know it yet.Or the one where Peter is kidnapped and tortured and Tony realizes just how much this kid means to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview to a fic I'm debating on writing. Let me know if I should continue. 
> 
> Title taken from the song "Somebody to Die For" by Hurts.

_ Pain, pain, pain. That was the only thing running through Peter’s mind right now. How could he think about anything else?  _

 

_ That Spanish test was long forgotten. Ned would forgive him for not finishing his half of the English project. And May surely would understand why there was a sink full of dishes.  _

 

_ All of that seemed so insignificant when he was hanging from the ceiling by a hook shoved through his shoulder.  _

 

_ The man in front of him was cackling as he pulled the chain and Peter’s feet left the ground. He was evil. Peter had fought some bad people but this man gave pure evil a face. He had no mercy or sympathy. He had no qualms about making a 15-year-old kid scream.  _

 

_ The man had a name. He had introduced himself to Peter, but from the pain and sleep deprivation he could barely remember his  _ own  _ name. His name had something to do with tools...Nail? Wrench? Hammer? That one sounded familiar, but who names their kid after a hammer? _

 

_ He was being lowered again to the ground. Once his feet touched solid ground, he let out a deep gasp of relief. He had a brief moment when there wasn't pressure pulling at the hole in his shoulder. The only thing stopping him from bleeding out was the big rusty metal hook that made the hole in the first place. _

 

_ And it was painful. Beyond painful. Peter wasn't even sure how long he was here. Hours, if not days. And the pain never stopped. But there  _ was _ a way to make it stop. A really simple way.  _

 

_ The evil man was reminding him again. He grabbed the hook and pulled it forward making Peter scream hoarsely. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “This all ends, Parker. Just tell me what you know about Tony Stark.”  _

 

_ Peter grinned, showing off his blood stained teeth. No matter how scrambled his brain was from the pain and how he wasn't really fully coherent anymore, this answer always rang clear and strong in his mind, “Never.”  _

  
_ And the pain was back and worse than before. But even through his screaming, Peter didn't regret his answer. And he never would. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the positive feedback on my first chapter! Here is another one, sorry it's kinda short but I wanted to get something out.

“How are you doing over there, kiddo?” Tony asked from his spot across the workshop. 

 

Peter flipped over another flash card as he repeated the Spanish under his breath and then quickly explained, “If I don't get this stuff down then I'm going to fail my Spanish exam.”

 

Tony hummed and said, “Baby Genius failing? Never.” 

 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said, “I'm not a genius. Everyone at my school is super smart.”

 

Tony waved the tool he was holding. “But is everyone in my lab? Nope. Just Peter Parker.” 

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “Because I have superpowers.”

 

Tony shook his head. “Wrong again. If I wanted any superhero, there are many choices I could have picked from.” 

 

“But none of them have a smoking hot aunt, huh?” Peter finally looked up from his studying to give Tony a small smirk. 

 

Tony looked up, looking shocked at Peter’s comment. But his shock slowly turned to pride. But then his smile faltered. “Actually, kid, don’t make hot aunt jokes about your own aunt. That’s weird.”

 

Despite himself, Peter let out a loud laugh. It had been the best he’d felt since he remembered he had a Spanish exam the next morning. He had so much work to catch up on because he spent all his weeknights out on patrol. He’d come over earlier to work on the suit but Tony noticed how he was very twitchy and questioned him about it. Peter tried to brush him off but Tony brought out the dad voice and Peter broke. He told him everything about how he was failing English and he had a 0 for homework in every single class and as he continued to spill, his panic began to rise. Tony grabbed him by the shoulders and told him to breathe until his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. 

 

Now, a few hours later, he was caught up on everything except for his Spanish test. His worst subject. 

 

“Just let me study.” Peter turned back to his papers. Only to be interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. Without looking up, Peter said, “Mr. Stark, I'm working.”

 

“I'm not calling you,” he replied. 

 

Peter frowned and pulled out his phone, confused to see Ned’s contact. He picked up with a slightly confused, “Hello?” 

 

“ _ Pete, I can’t find your part in the shared drive. What did you save it under?” _

 

“What?” Peter asked, sitting up straight as his heart began racing. 

 

_ “Your part _ ,” Ned repeated, like that cleared things up. “ _ Of the English project that’s due tomorrow. _ ” 

 

Peter wanted to cry right there. “The English project.” Now he remembered that stupid project they’ve had almost a month to do. All they had to do was write an alternative ending to  _ A Tale of Two Cities  _ and then compare each other’s endings to see how their ideas differed. “ _ Shit _ ,” he cursed under his breath, but then louder, “Shit!”

 

Tony looked over from his own desk and asked quietly, “What’s wrong?”

 

Peter was too busy with Ned to acknowledge him. “ _ Peter, did you forget? _ ” Ned asked hesitantly and softly because  _ he knew  _ Peter forgot. 

 

“Ned,” Peter said, immediately, “I am so sorry.” Peter ran a hand through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut because he was  _ stupid _ . This wasn’t just about his grade-- this was about Ned’s grade too. 

 

“ _ It’s fine, Peter _ ,” Ned said in a voice that Peter knew meant it wasn’t  _ fine  _ but he didn’t want to make Peter feel bad. “ _ You’ve got lots of Spider-Man stuff to do. _ ”

 

“Ned, c’mon, it’s not like that. I really just--.”

 

“ _ Forgot, I know. It’s just our English project that is worth 10% of our grade…”  _ Ned sighed. 

 

“I’ll get it done. I promise, okay?” Peter was already throwing his papers back into his backpack. “Send me yours, I’ll stay up all night and get it done and then write the analysis.”

 

“ _ Peter, it’s a group project. I can’t let you do it all alone. _ ” And that’s the great friend that Ned was. Even though Peter was the one that screwed them over, Ned was still willing to help. 

 

“No. It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” Peter was not fine because a moment later, he dropped all of his papers he’d been shuffling to get in his bag. He wanted to cry as he watched all his note cards fall to the ground. Stupid hormones. 

 

“ _ Peter _ ,--.”

 

“Ned, I’m fine. Just send me your part.” He quickly hung up his phone and threw it to the desk. He fell down to his bottom and leaned against the desk, trying to calm down. He couldn’t let his anxiety win; he needed to buckle down and get all this done. 

 

He forgot Tony was even in the room with him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Peter opened his eyes slowly, hating that they burned slightly from building tears. “You okay, kid?”

 

Peter planned to say ‘yes’. But he opened his mouth and the exact opposite came out, “No! I’m behind in all of my classes, I’m probably failing at least two, I have tests to study for and homework to do and I forgot to do an English project for Ned and I’s grade that is due tomorrow at 9 am.”

 

“First, just calm down.” Tony kept a strong steady hand on Peter’s shoulder and he felt like a baby. He didn’t want to cry about something so stupid in front of Tony but he couldn’t help it. He was just reminding himself of how much of a child he was. But he couldn’t help it. In fact, Tony telling him to ‘calm down’ just made it worse. 

 

“I really fucked up, Mr. Stark,” Peter moaned. “This was for our grade and he’s been reminding me and telling me and I just kept saying ‘okay’. And now there’s not enough time and I’m gonna make us fail.”

 

“What do you have to do?” Tony asked. 

 

Peter rubbed at his nose. “Write our own ending to  _ A Tale of Two Cities _ and then compare them. I haven’t read the book yet!” He said miserably, letting his head fall to his knees. 

 

“I have,” Tony offered. 

 

Peter picked his head up with slightly wide eyes. “What?”

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Tony said, “I’ve read that book. I can help you out with your ending.”

 

“It’s a lot of work…” Peter warned, watching his face for any reaction. 

 

Tony looked down at his watch and then back up at him with a smile. “Well, then we better get started because we’ve only got a few hours.”

  
  
  


Two hours later, Peter had his ending all planned out and started. All he had to do was fish typing it up, check it over and then write up the analysis. He was going to stay at Tony’s until he finished his work but Aunt May called to tell him to get home and ask why he still didn’t wash the dishes from dinner last night. 

 

“Thank you so much, Mr. Stark, you have no idea how much I was freaking out before,” Peter said, sounding as relieved as he felt. “I didn’t think this was possible.”

 

Tony patted his back. “You’ve still got some work to do, so go get it done.”

 

Peter nodded his head, fixing his grip on his backpack. “Yeah, I'll finish it up after the dishes.” 

 

Tony laughed and said, “Goodnight, Peter.”

 

“Night, Mr. Stark. See you tomorrow!” He rushed out of the workshop and ran up the stairs. Tony told him to get Happy to get him a ride but Peter was just going to swing home. He needed to let off some steam. 

 

Before he could get to a building where he wouldn't be seen, a black SUV pulled up and the back of Peter's head started to pound screaming  _ danger _ . He picked up his pace and debated whether or not he should head back towards the tower. 

 

He knew there was a back alley coming up that was dark and he could disappear if he played his cards right. But before he could get to safety, the car abruptly pulled up in front of him and hit the brakes. 

 

The door was thrown open and a big man came out. Peter could have fought the dude off but the pain of danger was too intense and he couldn't concentrate before a cloth was shoved over his mouth. 

 

_ No. No. No.  _

 

Peter knew this was bad news but he couldn't stop himself from giving in to the obvious chloroform on the rag that dragged him into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

” _ Tony, I know Peter adores you and will hate me for making this call but he cannot spend all night there on a school night _ .” May didn't sound upset, but she didn't sound too happy either. 

 

Tony frowned. “May, he went home like 4 hours ago.” He was out of his chair immediately and running to the computer on the wall. 

 

“ _ What _ ?” May sounded scared. 

 

Tony was already looking through the computer to see if Peter’s suit was activated. Even though Tony knew Peter wouldn't be on patrol when he had that project to finish he was freaking out about. He wouldn't leave that undone when Ned’s grade relied on him finishing it. 

 

“I'll check his phone and see where he is. Maybe he stopped at Ned’s, they had a project to do.” Tony was already getting ready to go out searching for him. 

 

“I've called him four times already. He's not picking up.” May was definitely worried. Tony could practically see her freaking out over the phone. 

 

“May, I will go out and come straight to you.” Tony was ready programming the suit to active. “Now, I've gotta go, but I'll be over in twenty minutes.”

 

“Please hurry, Tony,” May said quietly before he hung up. 

 

Tony was stepping into the suit and rushing to get out of the tower. Part of him hoped that this was all just a joke and Peter was trying to scare them. Or maybe he was overwhelmed with all his work and lost track of the time as he sat on the top of some building. 

 

As he soared through the sky, Tony told FRIDAY to call Ned. He picked up after a few rings. “ _ Hello? _ ” 

 

“Ned, listen, is Peter with you?”

 

Ned hesitated. “ _ No...wait who is this _ ?”

 

“Tony Stark. Listen, Peter is missing. Have you seen him since talking to him earlier tonight?” Tony wasn’t sure where to even start looking for him. 

 

“ _ Mr. Stark _ !” Ned said, sounding surprised but then his worry took over and he asked, “ _ What do you mean Peter is missing _ ?”

 

“He was at my workshop doing homework and then he left to go home and do dishes before finished your project. But his aunt just called asking me if he was with me.” Tony felt his heart rate increasing dramatically. 

 

“ _ I haven’t no, but _ \--.”

 

“Keep an eye out, okay? Answer any phone calls and track Google for any news on Spider-Man and if he comes to you, let me know,” Tony said hastily thinking that if Peter had gotten into trouble, he would maybe go to his best friend’s before going to any adult. 

 

“ _ You got it, Mr. Stark, and if there’s anything I can do to help, please let me know _ .” Ned was obviously worried, his best friend was possibly missing. 

 

“Thanks, Ned.” Tony hung up the call and then said to FRIDAY, “I want a facial recognition scan of all CCTV around New York.”

 

“Scanning for  _ Peter Parker _ ,” FRIDAY replied and was showing results on the hub. But there was nothing past when he left Stark Tower. It was as if he left his property and just disappeared. 

 

“FRI, can you check and see if anyone has tampered with the film?” Tony wasn’t even flying anywhere particular, he was just aimlessly searching all building tops between the tower and the Parker apartment. 

 

“I do not believe it has been altered in any way, Boss.” 

 

Tony knew he wasn’t getting anywhere by just flying around so he continued until he was on the rooftop of Peter’s building. He stepped out of the suit and it folded into a case that he carried down to the stairwell. He knocked once before the door flew open and part of Tony hoped he would see a stressed out Peter staring back but instead, he saw a frantic looking May. 

 

She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the small apartment, asking, “Did you find him?”

 

Tony shook his head, dropping the small case by the door. “No. I’m sorry, May. But don’t worry, we’re going to find him.”

 

She was squeezing Tony’s arm tightly. Her eyes welled up with tears and she seemed to be unable to speak until she whispered, “I have to call the police. I have to file a missing child report.” She stared up at Tony with wide eyes. “My baby is missing.” Then she broke. 

 

Tony pulled her forward into a hug and said, “We’re going to find him. I don’t care what I have to do; we’ll get him back.”

 

She pulled away and looked scared as she asked, “Does it have to do with Spider-Man? Do you think someone figured it out?”

 

Tony was thinking the exact same thing but he wasn’t about to start worrying May. “Peter has been incredibly careful, May. I don’t think that’s the reason. Maybe he’s dealing with something as Spider-Man right now.”

 

May shook her head. “I tried getting in contact with him. I called the number he gave me that usually connects me to Karen but she wasn’t picking up and then I searched his room and his suit is under his bed still. Unless he went after someone as Peter, and I know he wouldn’t do that...unless someone was really in trouble and then he probably only got himself into trouble.”

 

“Let’s just wait a few hours, see if he comes back and then we’ll call the police and figure everything out. We’re going to find him. How about, for now, we both go out and search the neighborhood and see if anyone has seen him?”

 

May nodded once and said, “Let me go get my jacket.” She was back a moment later, ready to go. She and Tony headed out and as they walked out of the building, she asked, “What if no one has seen him? Where do we even start?”

 

Tony wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close. “We’re going to find him. Before we know it, he’ll be back to chewing our ears off about his newest  _ Star Wars  _ theories.” May nodded against his shoulder and all Tony could do was pray that Peter was okay. Wherever he was, he was keeping himself safe and holding on until help could come. Because Tony was coming. And when he found whoever was behind this kid’s disappearance, they would pay. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! please leave me a review below:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture warning for this chapter. But that's basically the entire fic...whumping Peter.

When Peter came to, the first thing he noticed was the cold. He was freezing and more so than usual even though ever since the spider bite he was always a little colder than normal. He was stripped to his boxers and the metal of whatever chair he was sitting on was biting into his flesh.

 

He opened his eyes after a few slow blinks and looked around. He didn't recognize a thing. All he could see was a staircase leading up and a dirty wall. He could smell the mildew and had a hunch he was in a basement. 

 

His ‘spidey senses’, as Ned had dubbed them, were still telling him to watch out for danger but it was a dull throb. It was painful, but it was the least of his worries. Because he had to figure out why he was strapped to a chair in the middle of a dark and cold room. 

 

He remembered being with Tony and then he left because May called. But he didn't get far before... _ shit. _ the memory of being literally grabbed right off the street came crashing to his mind. 

 

Jerking in his restraints, he was looking around the room. He didn't see the big guy here or anyone else. It was just him. He needed to get out of these now. But he looked down at his wrists and ankles and saw that unlike everything else in the room, this was new and clean. The chair looked like it was made to hold him and felt like it too. He couldn't budge the metal cuffs around his wrists. 

 

So he was trapped. There was no way of getting out of this. He had to wait for Tony to come. Surely, Tony would come. May would notice he wasn't home and would call around and Tony would find out and do everything to find him...right? 

 

Sure, Peter was just some kid that Tony helped with his suit. And he'd been spending more time with him but Peter just assumed he felt bad after the whole Vulture thing. 

 

He hoped his cell phone was still in his pocket. Maybe Tony could trace that. 

 

While Peter was busy thinking through all the escape plans in his head that were sure to come true, the pain in his head started to throb. Peter stilled when he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs. 

 

He was debating on whether he should pretend to be unconscious but ended up giving them his best glare as they all came down. 

 

There were three of them: the big man that grabbed him, a little squirrelly guy with short dark hair and a man wearing a crisp three piece suit. He especially seemed very out of place here. 

 

“Good morning, Peter,” the man said and he looked vaguely familiar. Maybe he was a famous socialite of the city. But Peter was more worried that he knew his name. The man grinned as he stepped closer. “Good to see you're awake with us.” 

 

Peter continued to glare and didn't say a word. 

 

“You're up earlier than expected so I hope you don't mind waiting while we set up.” He rubbed his palms together while the little guy went behind him out of view. 

Peter wasn't sure who any of these guys were but he knew they were trouble. He didn't need the pounding in his head to tell him that. 

 

There was a dragging noise from behind him but he didn't turn away from the well dressed man standing in front of him. But the man didn't say a word until the dragging sound stopped and there was a tripod in front of him with a camera on top. 

 

So they wanted an audience. Peter raked his brain just to figure out why: ransom, messages, for fun. The possibilities were endless. But he didn't want any of this taped. 

 

“I'm really glad you could make it, Peter.” The man's grin made him sick. 

 

“Who are you?” He asked in a low voice, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“I'm Justin Hammer,” he introduced himself and Peter widened his eyes. Of course, that's how he knew him. He spoke at the Stark Expo in 2010.

 

“You were arrested. Why are you here?” Peter eyed him warily. 

 

Justin laughed. “That was over 10 years ago. I'm out on good behavior.” 

 

Peter felt sick. His spidey senses were  _ begging  _ him to get away but he couldn't do a thing. “What do you want from me?”

 

“Here's the thing, my boy.” Peter growled at the name. “Mr. Tony Stark really screwed me over all those years ago. I went to jail, I lost my company and my entire life was ruined. So it's only fair that I return the favor.” His grin turned into a smirk as he flipped on the video camera and a red light blinked on. “And that's where you come in.”

 

“I can't help you,” he said, hoping it was believable. 

 

“I just have a few simple questions for you. If you answer them, I won't hurt you. If you don't, you won't be as lucky.” He took a step closer as he rolled up the sleeves of his pristine white button down. 

 

“I don't--.” 

 

“Don't even bother with that bullshit. Do you think I took some random person? Nope. I've been watching you, Parker. You spend quite a lot of time with Stark.” He cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“I-I’m just an intern,” Peter stuttered as his eyes flickered to the camera and then back to Justin. 

 

Justin stepped forward quickly and grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. “You're lying. I don't like liars.” Peter gasped at the pain but in the next moment, he was let go and Justin was clearing his throat. “Please don't make me angry.”

 

Peter watched him carefully as he took only one step back. “I can't help you. That's not a lie.”

 

“You know, I've had this planned for years,” Justin continued on like Peter hadn't said a word. “It's supposed to be Ms. Pepper Potts in your place. Of course, she knows all of Stark’s secrets and it would break little Tony’s heart to see what happened to her because of him.” Cackling he said, “And that bitch would pay for what she did.” 

 

Peter swallowed, remaining quiet. If he continued to ramble on, that was less time Peter had to stall before Tony came. 

 

“But she left him. Surprise, surprise,” he said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. “And then I was going to go for one of his Avenger buddies but they all left him too. Then I noticed  _ you _ .” He kneeled down and grinned, looking Peter up and down. “What's a kid like you doing with Tony Stark.”

 

Peter didn't say a word, but apparently, he was supposed to because Justin was slapping him a moment later. “I said, what's a kid like you doing with Stark?” 

 

Wincing at the sharp pain in his cheek, he said, “I get him coffee. Schedule his meetings--.” 

 

Justin grabbed his face by the cheeks harshly and roared, “ _ Liar _ !”

 

Peter shook his head out of his grasp. “I can't help you.”

 

“I know you can,” he said, standing up. “And I can make you. It won't be pretty though.”

 

Peter just glared right back at him. 

 

“We'll start with something simple.” He smoothed Peter’s hair from where he had grabbed it earlier. “What is Tony’s favorite color?”

 

Peter paused. He looked from Justin to the camera. Was this some kind of test? Was Tony trying to see how easily he'd crack? No, Tony wouldn't put him through this for something like that. 

 

“It's not hard, just tell me his favorite color,” Justin said in a patronizing voice. “Nothing bad will happen if I know his favorite color.”

 

Peter kept his mouth shut. 

 

Justin sighed. “See, this is where it gets difficult. When you won't answer my simple question.” He walked over, out of Peter’s view. Then he returned with a small device that had Peter confused and scared. “You don't wanna talk? Fine.” 

 

In one swift motion, he was shoving the thing into Peter's mouth. He tried to struggle against it but there were a set of strong arms around him to hold him in place. Justin stepped back once the uncomfortable gag was secured. 

 

It reminded Peter of the clear things the dentist stuck in your mouth to keep it open while he took X-rays. And just like those things, this one in his mouth was tearing into his gums painfully. It was keeping his mouth open but he could still shut it if he wanted to--  _ ouch.  _ Peter immediately snapped his jaw back open when he felt razor blades cutting into his gums. 

 

Justin noticed his discomfort and grinned. “It's like a barbed wire fence for your mouth. I don't suggest trying to speak or even close your jaw.” 

 

Peter felt the back of his eyes burn. This was painful. And his powers didn't help ease pain, in fact, with his increased sensitively to all of his sense, they only made it worse. 

 

“When you're ready to tell me about your buddy Stark, I'll take it out.” He rubbed Peter’s hair again before turning to the big guy sitting on a chair against the wall. “Watch him. I'll be back soon.” 

 

Peter watched him retreat up then he stairs, looking as put together as ever. He could be hosting a party up there and his guests would not know he was taking breaks to come torture some kid. 

 

He'd only had the stupid thing in for a minute and he was already feeling the pain. It hurt to keep his jaw open like this but even when he tried to close it slightly, he felt the blades ripping at his gums. 

 

So he'd have to wait. Either for Tony to come rescue him or for Justin to get bored and hurt him some other way. Whichever came first.

* * *

Tony and May returned to the apartment an hour later after searching the neighborhood. Nobody had seen Peter, but Tony noticed that every person they asked knew him. And they were all devastated to hear he was missing. Tony was amazed at how many hearts he had touched in Queens not only as Spider-Man but as Peter Parker. 

 

The minute May stepped inside, she was pulling out her phone. “I have to call the police.” 

 

Tony wasn't going to stop her. He walked around to the couch and sat down with a heavy sigh while he heard her on the phone. 

 

“Hello, my name is May Parker. I live in the apartment complex on Ingram Street, apartment 720.” She took a steadying breath. “I want to report a missing child. He's been missing since,” she paused to look over at Tony and he mouthed the time that Peter left his building. “10:30 last night.”

 

Tony closed his eyes. It was close to 5 am now. He'd been missing for almost 6 hours. Tony should have made sure Happy drove him home. He shouldn't have given Peter the option. 

 

“He was last seen at Avengers Tower...yes, seriously. He's an intern for Tony Stark.” May ran a hand over her face as she came to sit next to him on the couch. “He's...he's 15-years-old, 5’8, brown hair, kinda curly, and brown eyes and the most adorable kid I know and he's my baby and he's missing.” 

 

Tony immediately wrapped an arm around her as she started to cry. He knew she was going through a hard time. She was crazy about Peter being safe ever since she found out about the trouble he got into as Spider-Man. 

 

“Yes, of course, I've called his friends and I've looked around the neighborhood. And his phone must be off because I can't get through to him or even find his location. He wouldn't just ignore me like this.” May paused before arguing back, “No, no, sir, you don't know my Peter. He wouldn't run away. He would  _ never  _ do this on purpose.” She took a deep breath. “Okay, thank you. I understand. Please. Thank you.” She hung up the phone and wiped at her eyes. 

 

“What did he say?” Tony asked, rubbing her arm soothingly. 

 

“I need to email them his picture and then they're going to look for him. But what if it's not enough? What if Spider-Man go him into trouble.” She let her head fall into her hands. “I can't lose him. I just can't.”

 

“You're not going to lose him. I'm going to look into all of this and I'm going to find him. First, you need to email them that picture just in case.”

 

May nodded and clicked through her phone to find a good, recent picture of him. She found one easily since her entire camera roll seemed to be full of Peter and Ned. 

 

As she was sending the email, Tony’s phone began to ring. Tony quickly grabbed it from his pocket, hoping maybe Ned was calling back with good news. But it was only FRIDAY.  “Boss, I have an urgent video file from an unknown source.”

 

Tony frowned. He hadn't been expecting any video files but maybe Peter was trying time contact him. “Play it, FRI.” 

 

He flipped his phone so the picture was displayed as a holographic image. It was much easier to watch than stare at the small phone screen.

 

But Peter wasn't the one on screen. It was a face he hadn't seen in years. And he didn't think it was coincidence that Justin Hammer sent him a video the same night that Peter went missing. But he wasn't going to let May know that.

 

_ “Tony,” he said, standing in a poorly lit room wearing a charcoal gray suit. “Long time no see, my friend.”  _

 

May was watching now. “Who is that?” 

 

“Justin Hammer,” he growled and May straightened in her seat. 

 

“Hammer...like the man that was at your Expo and made the robots that started to attack you?” May asked.

 

Tony paused the video to stare at May with furrowed eyebrows. She was in no way his biggest fan. How could she remember that? 

 

May noticed his confusion and explained, “Peter, when he was a kid, he begged for tickets to go. He wanted to meet  _ the Tony Stark. _ ”

 

Tony looked over at her with wide eyes. “What…”

 

“So Ben and I saved up for his birthday and took him. Best day of his life. Worst day of ours.” She chuckled. “He never went anywhere without his Iron Man mask and that seemed to be the target of those machines. And Peter thought he could take one on. Scared Ben and I to death until Iron Man came behind him and saved his life.”

 

Tony remembered now. That little boy that had thought he was invincible behind the mask. “That was Peter?”

 

May smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah. You made his night. He went on and and on about it for days how Mr. Stark said, ‘Nice work, kid.’” 

 

Tony smiled down at his lap and May said, “I never did get to thank you for saving him that day.” 

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Tony said, “That's what heroes are for.” He cleared his throat when he saw the video still in his hand. This wasn't the time to reminisce. He pressed play. 

 

_ “Did you think I'd let you get away with destroying my company? You don't deserve what you have, Tony. I'm here to remind you of that.” His words were chilling. “Your money, your suits, your tower, your cars, your technology...your fans…” he trailed off with a smirk and stepped slightly to the side.  _

 

_ It took a moment but soon the figure behind him came into focus. It was someone, a boy, strapped to a chair with his head slumped forward.  _

 

_ “I'm here to tell you that it's too late. I'm here to take it all away.” He walked over to the person and grabbed his brown hair to yank his head up. “You know Peter Parker, right?”  _

 

Tony felt his heart stop. No. This wasn't possible. He couldn't have Peter. He heard May gasp beside him. 

 

_ Justin started petting Peter’s head. “I don't understand why a man like you would waste your time with someone like him but to each their own. It makes it easier for me to break him.” _

 

Tony wanted to yell and scream but this wasn't a live stream. Everything that happened to Peter in this video already happened and Tony could do nothing to stop it. 

 

_ “I'm going to get everything from him. I don't care what I have to do or how long it takes. I will know everything about you and your company to destroy it. And there's nothing you can do. No giving up, no second chance. I'm going to make him scream and you're going to watch.” He grinned. “It's like extra payback.”  _

 

Tony covered his mouth, feeling like he could be sick at any moment. 

 

_ He moved to grab Peter’s cheeks with his hand. “But he's a stubborn little shit, I'll give him that. He won't say a thing. So if he didn't want to talk, I made sure he couldn't talk.” _

 

At that, Tony’s shot to Peter’s mouth where it look uncomfortably forced open by something he couldn't make out. 

 

_ “It's a little something we made over here at Hammer Industries. Maybe it'll sell when I get out there after you crash and burn.” He pressed his finger into Peter’s mouth, eliciting a gasp of pain. “This little beaut has kept his mouth open for almost, 5 hours, is it, Pete?” He slapped Peter’s cheek lightly. _

 

_ Tony looked at Peter. He looked in pain as he sat bound to a chair in his underwear. His jaw was locked open and Tony couldn't imagine staying like that for hours with no end. Especially Peter. That kid loved to run his mouth.  _

 

_ “I could have kept it open another way but I didn't want to make Damion jealous.” His hand was back to petting Peter’s hair and Tony wanted to rip it off. “I promised I'd take it out when he answered my question, but he doesn't want to seem to tell me.”  _

 

Tony watched in horror as Justin turned around and stuck his finger back into Peter’s mouth, pressing the blades into his gums. Peter started to gasp but he didn't yell or scream. Tony knew he wanted to though. 

 

_ “C’mon, Pete, just tell me what is Tony Stark’s favorite color?” He pressed harder and Peter choked on a sob but he shook his head.  _

 

Tony didn't know why he was going through all this pain just to keep his favorite color a secret. 

 

_ Justin pulled his finger from Peter's mouth and the kid slumped over in relief, breathing heavy. He leaned over to get to Peter's eye level. “I'll make you a deal, Pete. I'll take that out without you answering my question if you say hi to Tony.” He nudged his shoulder. “C’mon, don't be shy.”  _

 

Tony didn't want to hear this. He wanted to shut it off. But he couldn't do that to Peter. Peter had suffered through it because of Tony so he was going to watch it.

 

Peter took some deep breaths and Tony thought he wasn't going to say anything at first. But then his mouth started to move and his eyes squeezed shut. He was able to say, “Hi,” without any issue because he didn't need to move his mouth. But then he continued to his name and Tony wanted to cry. This stupid kid. All he had to say was “Tony”, two syllables. But he had to call.him “Mr. Stark.” 

 

_ “Hi, Mister Stark,” he managed to get out but not easily. The speaking pulled at his gums and tears were sliding from the corners of his eyes. His name didn't even sound like his name between his stuttering and pausing and gasping.  _

 

_ Justin smacked him hard on the back. “See? That wasn't so hard. You could have avoided it if you just told me what I wanted to know.” He took a step back and said, “But you're a liar. And I don't like to be lied to. I know I said I'd take that off if you said hi but...sorry I can lie too.”  _

 

_ Peter immediately shook his head, a garbled protest leaving his lips.  _

 

_ Justin ignored him, turning back to the camera. “How do you think I'm doing, Stark? Are you feeling bad yet? If not, it's okay, the fun has only just started.”  _

 

And then the screen went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay. Today, staring at 4 am, my dorm had fire drills every half hour until 9 because our alarm system was broken. After the 4th time being woken up, I knew there was no way I was falling asleep so I've been writing this since this morning and I hope it's good. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave your thoughts below:)


	4. Chapter 4

May was speaking. She was talking about contacting the police and tracing the video and finding out everything they could about Justin Hammer.

 

Tony couldn't listen to her. All he could hear were his own words in his head. They were nasty and cruel and unrelenting.

 

Peter was being tortured because of him.

 

May was off the couch by now and was calling his name. Tony blinked his eyes up at her and saw her red eyes looking down at him, not angrily but pained. Why wasn’t she angry at him? Her nephew, _her baby,_ was kidnapped and being tortured because of him.

 

“Tony. _Tony._ ” Tony looked up at her, waiting for the onslaught of anger to be thrown at him. But it never came. “Are you okay?”

 

He was shaking and he couldn’t swallow past a lump in his throat. He wasn’t okay. And there was no way May was okay. “I’m sorry, God, I am _so sorry_.”

 

She frowned. “Tony, why--?”

 

He looked up at her with wide, panicked eyes. “It’s my fault! Peter was taken because of me. Spider-Man didn’t get him into trouble. Tony Stark did.”

 

May furrowed her eyebrows. “Did you tell Hammer about Peter?”

 

Tony scoffed and answered with an immediate, “No.”

 

“Did you hand him over to them?”

 

“No. Never.”

 

“Are you the one hurting him?”

 

“ _No_.”

 

“Then it’s not your fault,” May said without a doubt.

 

Tony didn’t understand how she could say that. She just watched Peter being hurt because he refused to tell someone Tony’s favorite color. “ _But,_ ” he continued, “If it weren’t for me, he wouldn't be in this mess.”

 

May’s face softened. “Tony, if it weren’t for you, he wouldn’t be in our lives.”

 

It took Tony a moment to remember that little boy he saved years ago was Peter. “He’s caught up in my past,” he said in a low voice, looking down at his lap. He didn’t want to see the look on My’s face when she finally realized this was all of his fault.

 

“We could sit here and point fingers all we want, but that doesn’t get us back Peter,” she said after a brief moment. “I don’t blame you.”

 

“Really?” Tony asked, looking up at her. She was crying softly, but Tony didn’t blame her after what they’d seen done to Peter.

 

“Yes, really,” she confirmed with a nod. “We don’t have time to waste on stupid stuff. Not when Peter is being hurt.”

 

Tony stood up and said, “We’re going to get him back.”

 

May smiled, but it didn’t reach her lips. “I know we will.” She gestured to Tony’s phone. “We can trace that right? Figure out where he sent it from? I can call the police here.”

 

LIfting his own phone, Tony smiled. “I have a better idea.” He dialed a familiar number and the phone rang once before the call was picked up.

 

_“Tony?”_

 

“Hey, listen, I know I said you had some time off, unless there was a world ending kind of emergency, but something’s come up. I need you,” Tony said. It had been hard to make the first call months ago and say those three words for the first time, but now he knew when he needed help, he had people he could go to get help with.

 

_“We’re at the compound.”_

 

“Take a jet to the tower as soon as possible,” Tony said.

_“Just me or should I tell the others?”_

 

Tony hesitated. “The kid is in danger. I think they'd want to know.”

 

 _“Peter?”_ His voice was scared. Tony had never heard Captain America scared before.

 

Tony swallowed thickly. “Yeah.”

 

_“We’ll be there soon.”_

 

“Thanks,” Tony whispered before hanging up the phone.

 

“Tony, what can we do? How are we going to find him?” May asked once he pocketed his phone. The tears were falling down her face and Tony knew she needed a hug, but he was in no form to comfort her.

 

“Let's get to the tower. The team will meet us there and we'll set up tracers to everything. I will not rest until he's back in your arms.” Tony stood up quickly.

 

They had no time to waste. Every minute it took them to find Peter was another minute Hammer had free reign to do whatever he wanted.

 

The clock was ticking.

* * *

When Justin had finally taken the clamp out of Peter’s mouth, he couldn't move his jaw for a few hours without it locking up painfully.

 

His gums were still sore, but they were healing slowly. A few times, Justin had stuck his fingers in his mouth to purposely put pressure on his wounds and reopened them, but he still recovered quickly.

 

Now, he was blabbering on about how Stark Industries deserved nothing and Hammer Industries was about to be on top of the world again. Peter tried pointing out that Stark Industries no longer made weapons, but Justin didn't care. That earned him a slap.

 

“I understand, you have this attachment to Tony Stark. He took you in, changed your diapers and tucked you into bed,” Justin said, trying to get Peter's attention, but Peter only frowned. What the hell did that even mean? “But, he's not the man you think he is.”

 

A fire inside of Peter raged, just like whenever he heard someone talking bad about Tony. “Tony Stark is a better man than you will ever be. He's a hero.”

 

Justin laughed. “Tony Stark, a hero? What kind of dream are you living in, kid?” He leaned close, using his condescending voice that Peter couldn't stand. “Do you know how many people he's killed? Not only with his weapons but with his little Avengers antics.”

 

“Do you know how many he's saved?” Peter shot back with narrowed eyes.

 

“Like that makes up for those that he's killed!” Justin scoffed. “He's the villain, Peter, you have to understand that.”

 

“Says the one that has me tied to a chair.” Peter jerked against the restraints, hating that Justin had used his reinforced strength cuffs that were able to hold his strength back. Why couldn't he have tied him up like any normal villain?

 

“You wouldn't be here if you'd just told me what I want to know.” Justin grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. “Simple question.”

 

Peter laughed. “All you idiots are the same. You kidnap the good guy, threaten them to talk, torture them, and are surprised when you don't get the information you want.” He paused before whispering, “Too bad you're getting _nothing_ from me.”

 

Justin slapped him again. The ring on his finger stung his cheek, but Peter didn't show the pain he was feeling. It was going to take more than a little slap to break him.

 

“Stop trying to be a hero, kid. Stark doesn't give a _shit_ about you, so why do you care about him? When I take down his company, it will have no effect on you. If you really love your little intern job so much, you can be my personal intern when we take over.”

 

“No thanks,” Peter denied immediately. “And if he doesn't care about me then why did you choose me to be the bait? I mean does he care about me or not, make up your--.”

 

Before Peter could finish, Justin was punching him across the face. Three punches had his chair falling backwards and his face pounding.

 

Justin pressed his dress shoe against his chest as he sneered down at him. “You are _nothing_ to Tony Stark. Do you think a man like him has time for a baby like you? You may think you're something, but at the end of the day, you're replaceable.”

 

“You're wrong,” Peter said between clenched teeth. He could barely breathe with Justin putting his weight on his chest.

 

“I'm right, Petey, and when you realize that, you'll hate yourself for not telling me what I want to know. Because I can assure you if someone gave Tony the choice between saving himself and saving you, he'd choose himself every time.”

 

Peter knew that wasn't true. Tony was a hero. He was the one that inspired Peter to be a hero himself. Heroes protected the weak and innocent. “Tony Stark would never do that. And I feel bad that you think he would.”

 

“You feel bad for me? Don't you _ever_ feel bad for me,” Justin roared, sounding furious at the thought of Peter pitying him. “Soon I will be on top of the market again and you and your little buddy Stark will be _nothing_.”

 

In a flash, Justin was pulling him off the ground by his hair. Peter hissed painfully until the chair was balanced on all four legs again and Justin’s hand was out of his hair. Peter didn't say a word.

 

“What is Tony’s favorite color?” Justin asked, all previous signs of being angry gone. He was calm again.

 

“Go. To. Hell.” Peter’s voice was a low growl.

 

One of Justin’s eyebrows quirked in surprise. “Oh, that's how this is going to be?” He turned around to the steps and called out, “Hey, Chuck, can you join us down here for a moment?”

 

Justin smiled down at Peter when they heard a pair of feet coming down the step. Peter didn't move; he wasn't scared of CChuck.He'd fought so much worse before.

 

Chuck, the big guy, came up next to Justin and Peter didn't like the way he was smiling. “Yeah, boss?”

 

Justin ruffled Peter’s hair with a hand. “Our guest here isn't cooperating. I think it's time we show him what his punishment is for not listening.”

 

“With pleasure.”

 

And that's when the beating started.

* * *

"Never once in my life did I think I'd be so happy to see your ugly mug,” Tony said as a way of greeting when Clint followed Sam and Steve inside.

 

“Wish I could say the same,” Clint replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

 

“We're set up in the common room.” Tony nodded his head towards the room and the four of them started walking.

 

“His aunt is here?” Steve asked quietly.

 

Tony jerked his head in a nod. “Yeah. She saw the first video when he sent it.”

 

“Video? Video of what? Cap wouldn't tell us a thing after you called,” Sam said, glancing at Steve before turning back to Tony.

 

“That’s because I wasn't told anything,” Steve replied, but not rudely. He sounded just as curious as to what was going on with Peter.

 

“He was kidnapped last night,” Tony said slowly, afraid to say the next part because then they would know it was his fault.

 

Steve straightened himself up and looked furious. “Who has him?”

 

“Justin Hammer,” Tony whispered.

 

Steve didn't react at the name and that's when Tony realized he was still under the ice for the 2010 Expo. He didn't know what happened that night.

 

Clint saved him from having to explain it. “Hammer? That douche that tried to kill you?”

 

Tony nodded his head. “One of them, yes.”

 

Steve frowned. “Wait. If he wants you dead why did he kidnap Spider-Man?”

 

“He didn't kidnap Spider-Man. He kidnapped Peter Parker.”

 

“Peter is Spider-Boy.” Sam tilted his head.

 

Tony didn't want to have to spell this out for them because it only made him feel even more guiltily. “He kidnapped Peter Parker: high school kid, certified nerd, and...Stark Intern.”

 

“Oh.” Steve’s eyes widened.

 

Tony could on nod his head in response as he stared down at his feet.

 

“It's not your fault, Tony.” If Clint was calling him ‘Tony’, he must be serious. Usually, he preferred Stark or Tin Can or Asshole.

 

“Yeah, it…” Tony started, but then realized it wasn't worth the argument. “Let's just get in the room. We're trying to trace the video file’s source, but nothing is coming up. We have to be ready when he sends the next one.”

 

The three of them followed him silently into the room. Tony knew they wanted to know more, but he also knew they knew he wasn't in the right state of mind to answer their questions.

 

Not when every time he closed his eyes he saw a new way for Hammer to torture the poor kid. All because of him.

 

Immediately, Natasha, who Tony had called after Steve, walked over to the boys and filled them in. She showed them the first video of Peter and Tony felt his heart squeeze again at the “Hey, Mr. Stark.” That would haunt his ears for a while after this.

 

Once the video ended, Steve spoke up quietly. “The question about your favorite color, he's trying to break him.”

 

May looked at him in shock. She had been so strong the past few hours. Tony knew she was worried and wanted to just break down and cry, but she was strong. She knew she had to find Peter and crying wouldn't help. “Why? How does that do anything?”  

 

“He’ll start with simple questions. Like, his favorite color. There's no harm in giving him the answer. Then he kept going until Peter doesn't realize he's answering his questions.”

 

“He's only 15,” she whispered as a tear finally fell down her face.

 

But no one had the time to comfort her because Tony’s phone started beeping.

 

There was another video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The avengers all made up nicely after civil war just because I wanted to show the others concerned about him (because Everyone Loves Peter, ok?) and Tony will need some help dealing with this.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! Let me know what you think please:)
> 
> (I have a fun time planned for Peter next chapter...just kidding he will not be having fun. He will be too humiliated to be having fun. Poor baby)


	5. Chapter 5

Tony held his breath as he displayed the video on the monitor for everyone to see. He knew it wasn’t going to be pretty--  _ Hammer was torturing him just for Tony’s favorite color _ \-- but part of him still hoped it wouldn’t be horrible. 

 

For the first few seconds of the live stream, they didn’t see anything but Peter in that damned chair. His chest was rising and falling unevenly. His face couldn’t be seen because he was staring down at his lap with his chin tucked against his chest. 

 

_He stayed like that until Hammer came into the screen._ _ “How’re you doing, kid?”  _

 

Tony’s hand curled into a fist. Hammer had no right calling Peter that. He was close to throwing his fist at something when Peter lifted his head up. Tony’s vision turned red when he saw the bruises on his face, even in the poor lighting and camera quality they were dark and ugly. 

 

_ “The only thing that could make this day any better is a  _ Star Wars  _ marathon,” Peter snapped with a sarcasm he could have only learned from Tony.  _

 

_ Hammer let out a loud laugh. “I bet. But how about some water?” He tossed a capped water bottle from hand to the other. “Don’t want you to get dehydrated.” _

 

Tony narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out Hammer’s plan. He heard Clint murmur, “Is it drugged?”; he was curiously asking but didn’t want to worry May. She was too busy focused on the screen where her nephew was holding on like a strong sonuva bitch. 

 

_ Peter eyed the bottle warily. He knew not to trust it. Hammer sighed, picking up on his hesitation. “It’s not drugged.” He twisted the cap and said, “Here that? That was the seal breaking.” Peter didn’t move. “Listen, this is going to be the last time for a while that I offer you water, so if I were you, I’d jump at this chance.” _

 

_ Swallowing down his worry, Peter said hesitantly, “Okay. Fine.” _

 

_ Hammer grinned and took a step closer with the water bottle in hand. He held it to Peter’s lips and started to let it pour.  _

 

Tony watched closely as the water bottle emptied and Peter greedily swallowed it. He had been slow at first, but then his need for water took over. He drank like he hadn’t seen water in years.

 

_ The little guy with Hammer handed him another bottle of water; this time it was a gallon. Peter didn’t have any time to question it before the bottle was brought to his lips and being poured. Now Peter started to struggle.  _

 

_ He spit out the water and let it drip down his chin as Hammer tried to get him to swallow. Hammer lowered the bottle. “What’s Tony’s favorite color?” Peter’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say a word. Hammer sighed in disappointment and turned to the other guy. “Looks like he wants to do this the hard way.”  _

 

_ The guy grinned and jumped over to Peter’s side. He shoved his palm over Peter’s nose and Hammer started to pour the water back into his mouth. Peter gagged as he tried to breathe, but he wasn't able to. _

 

Tony could hear May stifle a sob and he wanted to order her to get out, but he knew she wouldn’t listen. He settled on wrapping an arm around her in case she needed the comfort. She pulled herself close to his side immediately. 

 

_ Hammer pulled the bottle away and Peter gasped, taking in the oxygen. “If I know his favorite color, this all ends.”  _

 

Of course, Peter didn’t give in. Hammer continued to pour bottle after bottle down Peter’s throat until there were 5 empty gallons thrown on the floor by their feet. Tony didn’t understand. This had to be important; he wouldn’t film and send it to them if it wasn’t. But how did forcing Peter to drink water really get to them? Besides for obviously almost making him choke several times. 

 

_ Hammer paused when he had one last gallon in his hand. He turned to the camera for the first time this video and said, “I don’t like getting my hands dirty. When I need to get what I want, I like to get creative. Throwing punches doesn’t always work.”  _

 

His smile was making Tony sick. 

 

_ “The key is to make them squirm and beg and plead.” He took a step back and Peter came back into view. Now that he wasn’t trying to keep up with the fluid filling his mouth, Peter looked pained with his eyes squeezed shut.  _

 

_ “How’re you doing now, Pete? Did the water hit you yet? Tell me: how hard is it controlling that tiny bladder of yours?” _

 

Oh. Tony realized his plan. He felt his stomach churn. 

 

_ “Fuck you,” Peter growled through his clenched teeth.  _

 

_ Hammer took a step closer, dragging his hand down Peter’s chest suggestively. “We’ve been through this, little one, I have Damion for that fun.” His hand stopped low on his stomach and he pressed down hard. Peter’s eyes widened with a gasp.  _

 

_ “I do have a bathroom, you know. I’d be happy to share.” He paused just because he was a dick. “Just tell me Tony’s favorite color. That’s it.”  _

 

_ Peter let out a choking noise. “No.”  _

 

_ Hammer’s hand twitched, but he regained his composure a second after. “Can I take a guess? Is it yellow? Or maybe a pretty  _ golden  _ color?” _

 

_ Peter kept his eyes squeezed shut, trying to ignore him.  _

 

_ “Maybe this will jog your memory,” Hammer said as he started pouring water back into his mouth. Over Peter’s choking noises, he said, “Favorite color, Pete, that’s all I need.”  _

 

_ Peter jerked his head out of Hammer’s grasp and he started to speak. Hammer pulled the plastic container away from his lips to let him talk.  _

 

Tony hoped he was going to just tell him. Tell him any fucking color. He didn’t need to go through this for  _ him _ . 

 

_ “Go to hell,” he growled, instead, spitting water on his face. There was a glint in his eyes; he wasn’t giving up yet.  _

 

“This kid is something else…” Clint murmured, running a hand through his hair. Tony knew he was worried as everyone else was; he had kids and he was no doubt imagining them in Peter’s place. 

 

_ Hammer paused for a moment with a low growl. Then in a burst of energy, he slammed the container so hard against Peter’s mouth, they could hear it smash against his teeth. “You are asking for it, kid. You really fucking are.”  _

 

_ He held the bottle straight up and gave Peter no chance to catch his breath. The only sound that was coming from the speakers was the gurgling of water rushing to exit the bottle and Peter’s pained gagging.  _

 

_ Once it was empty, Hammer threw the empty gallon across the room and moved behind the chair. He wrapped one arm around his abdomen and the other hand came up to hold his chin so he was staring directly at the camera.  _

 

_ He whispered directly in Peter’s ear, but he could be heard clearly over the video, “Tony is watching this, you know. Imagine how disappointed he is.”  _

 

Tony’s heart stuttered when he watched Peter’s face burn red. This was all his fault. He hoped the kid would be able to forgive him when they rescued him. 

 

_ “There’s nothing you can do, buddy, might as well just go.” He started to press against his stomach. Peter tensed in his hold and squeezed his eyes closed. _

 

Tony knew it was coming and he turned away from the screen. He saw the others watching giving him the same respect; everyone was staring at the ground or the wall or their shoes. Everyone except for May. Her eyes never left the screen as her fingers gripped Tony so tightly he could feel her nails through his shirt. “My poor baby,” she said through her tears. 

 

Tony didn’t look up again until he heard Hammer’s ugly cackling. He was going to kill him. He didn’t care about the consequences; he was going to make Hammer scream. He was going to enjoy it too. He was going to smile as he made him hurt in the most painful ways humanly possible. 

 

_ “I can’t believe you actually...you  _ pissed  _ yourself!” Hammer said loudly, coming up in front of Peter. He was acting like that wouldn’t happen after making a kid drink more than 6 gallons of water in under an hour.  _

 

_ “I should start calling you Pee-er Parker, huh?” He shook his head. “What a fucking embarrassment you are, kid. I won’t be surprised if Stark leaves you here to sit in your shit. Does he hire babies now? Because only babies pee themselves. Should I go get you a diaper?”  _

 

Tony knew Peter would much rather be getting the shit beat out of him. The pain was much easier to deal with than the humiliation. 

 

_ “Why didn’t you ask? I have a bathroom, literally, right there.” Hammer scoffed, “Well, I’m not cleaning up your mess. You can sit in that until you decide to help me out.”  _

 

_ “I’m not telling you anything,” Peter said, his voice shaking slightly. “I don’t care what you do to me.”  _

 

_ Hammer straightened up with a calm smile. “Of course you are. That was the last drink of water you’re getting until you tell me.” _

 

_ “Or until they rescue me,” Peter argues back immediately.  _

 

_ “Don’t get your hopes up, kid. If they could have saved by now, they would have.” He ran his hand through Peter’s hair and ruffled it like Tony had done so many times. “You’re mine. Just tell me what I need and you’ll be so much happier.”  _

 

_ “Never.”  _

 

_ Hammer stared at him for a silent moment. “You think you’re so strong. You think there’s nothing that can get you to talk.” He leaned down to look Peter in the eyes. “But there is. And I will find it. I can’t wait to see you break-- screaming and crying for your precious Mr. Stark...it’s going to be a blast. _

 

_ “Fuck you.”  _

 

_ Hammer laughed. “That’s what I’m talking about! You have such high hopes and it will be my absolute pleasure to break them all.” _

 

Too bad Tony wasn’t going to let that happen. He was going to find Peter before long and he’d be safe in the tower and Hammer will be strapped to a floor so below that nobody else but them will hear him scream. He’ll keep him there for months, years even, and let him know every day how  _ stupid  _ it was for him to even  _ think _ about touching Peter. 

 

Nobody messed with the kid and got away with it. Not when there were a group of angry Avengers and a pissed off aunt ready to 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin Hammer is such an odd villain. Just because I don't think he's scary; he could threaten to beat you up and most people would laugh. In Iron Man 2, when he wanted Ivan to do what he wanted, he didn't hurt him; he took away what made him comfortable. He was more into the psychological torture than physical. 
> 
> So Justin in this fic will be trying to break Peter in ways other than beating him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik! finally! an update! im alive! sorry, i'm trying to get control of all my fics lol
> 
> (warning that in the beginning justin makes some sexual comments about him and his boyfriend (remember in the post credit scene of iron man 2? justin was with the other convict and when he tried to kiss him he was like, not here, babe" something like that its been a while. so yeah just be warned. And he also makes some comments to peter, but that's all empty threats.

Peter was woken by freezing bullets pelting him harshly. He gasped awake and immediately started choking on water. He realized he was being hosed down. When the water finally stopped, leaving him soaked, he glared at the man standing in front of him. 

 

“I apologize. I just can’t have such a smell in my basement.” Justin shook his head. “It’s quite unpleasant.”

 

Peter continued t glare as water dripped off his bangs and onto his face. He felt a shiver run up his spine as a chill entered the air. He did his best to ignore it. 

 

"Damion and I really don’t need you ruining our fun. The smell of urine is a real mood killer.” He moved back to sit on a chair just opposite of Peter and then he noticed the man standing by him. Justin’s boyfriend. 

 

Damion grinned before straddling Justin on the chair. Immediately, their lips found each other’s as they were practically sucking each other’s faces off. Peter looked away with a scrunched face; it was like he was down his school hallway. 

 

They made out for a few minutes and Peter did his best to block  _ those  _ sounds from his ears, but he knew Just was being purposely loud. Just another one of his schemes to make Peter uncomfortable. 

 

Peer glanced back when the sounds stopped just in time to see Damion moving off Justin’s lap to kneel between his legs and okay so that was happening. Peter jerked his head in the opposite direction and hummed under his breath.  

 

“Enjoying the view, little one?” 

 

“You're sick,” Peter spat out. 

 

“Oh, come on, if you just tell me, we’ll take it to another room. Maybe we'll even let you join.” 

 

Peter laughed. “I'm gonna pass on that one. I think I'd get more from my pinkie than from what you could give me.”

 

_ That did it.  _

 

Justin growled as he shoved Damion off of him. “You think you're such hot shit, kid?” 

 

Peter smiled, knowing he was getting under Justin’s skin. “Funny. I thought you were supposed to be making me upset, not the other way around.”

 

“I’m going to kill you, kid,” Justin yelled, but he didn't scare him. Not in his ugly three-piece suit. 

 

Peter laughed. “You must be really jealous.”

 

“Of who?” Justin frowned. 

 

With a blink, Peter replied, “Tony Stark. I mean that would explain why you're so obsessed with him. But what is it? Do you want to be him or being  _ with  _ him? Because I get it, being Tony Stark would be freakin’ amazing, but being  _ with  _ Tony Stark, that has its perks too.” Peter faked a frown and disappointment. “But, you don't even have a chance, do you? Last I heard, Tony Stark doesn't date psychopaths.” 

 

“Shut up!” Justin leaned closer. 

 

Peter’s eyes flicked down to his suit jacket and then back up. “Are you trying to catch his attention with these horrendous suits? Hate to break it to you, buddy, Mr. Stark likes his suits from Tom Ford, not WalMart.” 

 

Bingo. He struck a nerve. 

 

Justin’s face was bright red. “You're a real smart-ass, you know that?” Peter just smiled. “And if you're not going to talk to me about Stark, then you’re not going to talk about anything.” 

 

Peter’s heart skipped a beat, but he didn’t let Justin see his worry. This wouldn’t be the first time his big mouth got him into trouble, and it wouldn’t be his last.

* * *

”We still have  _ nothing.  _ How are we supposed to even know where to start looking when we have nothing to go on.” Sam leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair in frustration. 

 

“That doesn't mean we give up,” Tony snapped, searching through recent CCTV files for any matches on either Justin or Peter.

 

“We’re not giving up, Tony,” Natasha said. “We just need another plan.” 

 

“Something that will actually get us somewhere. Because we have nothing and we're running out of time,” Steve sighed. 

 

“He's a strong boy,” a voice from the side said quietly. “He's holding on as best as he can.” 

 

Tony glared at everyone at the table before walking towards May. “Believe us, May, we know how strong he is.” 

 

“He's waiting for us to save him. He's doing his part and we're just sitting here.” Tears were falling down he'd cheeks. “What if we never find him? What if we do, but it's too late?” 

 

“May, he's going to be fine. We're going to bring him home. And just like you said, he's a strong boy. He's probably laughing in their faces as we speak.” 

 

Like Tony had a secret power, his watch started beeping. He turned to Clint quickly as he started hooking up the tracer to try and narrow down their location again. 

 

Once they were all ready, Tony pressed play.  _ “Good evening, Tony, I'm sorry to bother you. Truly. I didn't have a video planned and wasn't expecting to give you a live show, but your boy has made it necessary.” He looked furious. Whatever Peter did really set him off this time. _

 

“Is it easier to trace a live stream?” Steve asked Clint. 

 

“We’re about to find out,” he replied as he started typing away. 

 

_ “I hope you're watching this with his lovely aunt. Let her see what a smart-mouthed brat she raised.” Justin grabbed Peter by his hair.  _

 

_ Despite his situation, Peter managed to grin at the camera. “Mr. Stark! I've figured it out. Why he kidnapped me. It's all part of his plans to woo you. He knows this is the only way a guy like him could ever get the attention of Tony Stark.”  _

 

_ “I said shut up!” Justin roared, lifting his hand with a pair of pliers in it and smacking Peter across the cheek with them. _

 

_ Peter used a brief moment to spit out some blood before smirking. “See? I think I hit a soft spot.”  _

 

_ Justin grabbed his face between his hand and said, “You're lucky I want to hear you scream because then I would have started by carving out your tongue.” He lifted the pliers close to Peter’s lips.  _

 

_ Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Oh, come on, dude. You could at least sterilize it before it even goes near my mouth.”  _

 

_ “You're such a big boy until you start to cry,” Justin said. “Then you're a scared little baby.”  _

 

_ “The only thing I'm scared of the thought of you and Mr. Stark.” Peter mocked a shiver. Justin growled and in a sing-song voice, Peter sang, “Soft spot.”  _

 

_ “Open wide, you little brat!” Justin yelled as he yanked Peter’s jaw open and stuck the rusty pliers inside _ . 

 

Sam turned to Tony. “He hangs out with you too much.”

 

“It's his coping method while being Spider-Man. He mouths off to everyone.” Tony watched the video anxiously. “It's a flaw.”

 

“You think?” 

 

“In the kid's defense, he's beating Hammer. He's getting under his skin and frustrating him. Sometimes that's all you can do when you're captured. He's still strong.” 

 

Tony didn't want the kid to have to be strong. He was a child! There was no reason for him to be tortured like this. 

 

_ “One last shot, Petey,” Justin said, no longer sounding annoyed. “Stark’s favorite color is?”  _

 

_ “Why?” Peter asked even though it was barely compensable because of the pliers keeping his mouth stay open. “Want to buy a pretty tie to impress him?”  _

 

_ Justin’s face grew uglier with his snarl. “You don’t learn, do you, kid?” He didn’t give Peter a chance to answer before he jerked his hand out of Peter’s mouth violently, ripping out a molar as he went.  _

 

Tony wasn’t sure if it was his tooth or not for a split second, but then he looked at the white covered in blood and saw the agony in Peter’s eyes as he couldn’t help the short yell he let out. May gasped as her fingernails dug into Tony’s chest. 

 

_ Justin marveled at the bloody tooth. He released the pliers and watched it fall to the cement ground. ‘How did that feel?” _

 

_ Peter fixed his facial features so he didn’t look as in pain. “Super good. Like the time I won first place at the science fair. And, I’ve never had sex, but I can imagine it probably feels just like that.” _

 

_ “Your mouthing off will get you nothing but fewer teeth.” Justin squeezed the pliers tightly in his hands.  _

 

Tony just wanted him to stop making Justin angry. “Keep your mouth shut, kid.”

 

_ “But it also gets you angry, so there’s a plus.” Peter grinned.  _

 

_ There was no warning this time; Justin practically shoved his entire fist into Peter’s mouth before ripping out another tooth. Peter winced and his chest moved rapidly as he tried to settle his panicked breathing.  _

 

_ “I will keep going, one by one, tooth by tooth until you’re nothing but gums.” He titled Peter’s head back as he stuck the pliers back into his mouth. Peter made a small gagging noise as the blood no doubt trickled down his throat. “And I’ve heard that makes the best blowjobs. No teeth to get in the way, just gums.” He moaned. “Should we test it out? I’m sure Damion wouldn’t mind sharing me.”  _

 

_ Peter started to talk, but he wasn’t very understandable so Justin pulled his hand out and let Peter speak. “So, you’re a psychopath  _ and  _ a pedophile. You just keep getting better, don’t you?” He wore a cheeky grin to match his sarcastic remark.  _

 

“Peter…” Tony sighed.

 

“You’re one to talk, Stark, he picked it up from you.” Clint scoffed. 

 

_ “That’s strike three.” But Justin didn’t get a chance to pull another tooth before Peter bit down on his hand. Hard. Justin yelped, but Peter refused to let go. Even as Just grabbed his hair and tried to yank him off, he bit down harder. Justin started to beat Peter on the side of his head until he finally let him go.  _

 

_ “You fucking brat,” Justin roared and he threw the bloody pliers to the ground.  _

 

_ Peter smiled. “I’m sorry. My jaw slipped.”  _

 

_ “I’m going to kill you, you little--.” Justin came close to Peter. A little too close and Peter head-butted him just as hard as he bit him. Justin dropped to the ground.  _

 

_ Peter’s eyes widened. “It worked?” He had a giddy smile on his face even though his teeth were slightly blood-stained. He looked down at Justin’s unconscious body before he began to jerk his wrists.  _

 

Everyone in the compound was cheering him on. “Come on, kid, come on,” Tony mumbled as he watched the determination on Peter’s face. 

 

_ Peter continued to struggle against the metal restraints, but he wasn’t budging. “Come on,” Peter muttered, starting to get anxious. He glanced down at Justin again before jerking his wrists some more. He grunted as he tried to force his hands out, but it kept getting stuck by his thumb.  _

 

_ “If I break my thumbs, it’ll work, right?” Peter asked himself.  _

 

“Oh, kid, don’t break your thumbs,” Sam muttered as they continued to watch. 

 

_ Peter stared down at his hands questioningly. “I don’t even know how to break my thumbs.” He started to struggle some more as his breathing increased. “Come on, before he wakes up.” Peter’s voice cracked slightly at the end.  _

 

Tony knew he was getting himself worked up. He was only a kid; in this situation, he had the right to be worked up. Especially after he hid it so well from Justin. Tony would be freaking out as well. 

 

_ As it turned out, freaking out helped Peter. He reached the point where he was applying so much pressure to the cuffs that the wooden armrests of his chair broke. He only paused a moment before pulling out the wooden pieces and the intact metal cuffs fell to the ground. Then he leaned down and snapped the chair legs that were attached to the cuffs on his ankles.  _

 

_ He stood up and looked around the room. “I’m free,” he said.  _

 

“No, you’re not, idiot! Get out of there,” Tony yelled like he could hear him. 

 

_ Peter responded like he did. “I gotta get out of here.” He ran to the camera and lifted it up to survey it around the room. “Are you guys still there? I’m not sure if it’s still streaming. But there’s nothing down here.”  _

 

_ He hurried to the steps and started climbing them. “I’m somewhere cold. Or maybe that’s just because I’m soaked naked in a basement.” He reached the top and opened the door slowly. “Let’s hope I don’t run into Hulk Hogan on my way out,” he whispered.  _

 

Tony held his breath as he watched Peter sneak through the building. It looked like an empty warehouse, but there was nothing distinguishable. Tony just wanted Peter to find the outside. 

 

_ “I don’t hear anything,” Peter noted. “No cars or horns or people. I don’t think I’m in New York. Maybe upstate or Long Island?” Peter guessed as he continued his quiet trek. He gasped suddenly and started to run. “A door, there’s a door!”  _

 

_ He rushed outside and flinched back at the sudden brightness. The camera saw a front field and a long driveway. Peter didn’t hesitate before running out. “You know,” he said with a quick laugh. “Part of me hopes someone drives by so I can get rescued, but then the other part of me does  _ not  _ want to be found in my boxers.”  _

 

_ When he started hurrying along the driveway path, he gasped quickly. The camera panned down to his feet where they were walking on little stones. “Oh, come on, what’s wrong with a blacktop?”  _

 

“Show us around, kid, come on,” Clint said as he stared at the screen intently. 

 

_ “There’s nothing out here. That road is the only thing I see. There’s not even a mailbox with a name or house number on it.”  _

 

“Show us the building! Turn around!” Clint yelled. 

 

_ Peter never had the chance to before a shout had him running faster. “Get back here, ya fuckin’ kid!”  _

 

_ “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Peter muttered as he tried getting away. But then there was the horrible sound of a gunshot and Peter was falling the ground. The camera fell, but it wasn’t facing Peter so they couldn’t see if he was okay. They heard him groan in pain before another gunshot went off and feet pounded against the rocks.  _

 

_ “Did you think you’d get away that easily?” The man laughed. He sounded like the Hulk Hogan dude Peter was talking about earlier.  _

 

_ “Fuck,” he moaned, sounding like he was trying to crawl away.  _

 

_ “Ah, ah, little one, get back here,” the man said in a patronizing voice. “We’re not done with you yet.” _

 

_ Peter managed to grab the camera just as the man must have grabbed his ankle and started to drag him because he was moving backward again. “No, no, no!” Peter started to yell, sounding panicked.  _

 

It was hard for Tony to watch; he wanted to have May look away and cover her ears. She didn’t need to hear Peter’s voice as he was dragged away to that hellhole again. Tony was supposed to protect the Parkers. He let Peter get kidnapped and tortured because of him and now he couldn’t even protect May from watching it. 

 

_ Petre was dragged through the stone pathway all the way into the building again. He was begging to be let free, but the man told him to shut up or he’d shot him again. He even dragged him back down the steps, although Peter did his best to keep his head from smacking against the stairs.  _

 

_ There were loud footsteps before the camera was ripped from Peter’s hold and pointed down at him. They now had a clear view of where the bullet struck him. His knee was a bloody mess as he held it with one hand.  _

 

_ “You’re gonna be sorry, kid. Did you really think you were getting out of here? When I don’t have what I need to know about Tony?” Justin was awake again. “This time, we’re going to put you somewhere you can’t escape from.” _

 

_ The big dude took this as his cue to grab Peter by the hair and drag him to the center of the room. Peter used both his hands to try and loosen the pressure as he tugged on him. He lifted him up easily to where a hook was dangling from a chain in the center of the room.  _

 

Tony knew what was coming next. “May, look away,” he said immediately. 

 

“Tony, I’m not--.” 

 

As the guy just started to pierce the rusty hook through Peter’s shoulder, Tony pulled May in to face his chest. But, the sound was still there and that was the worst part. The sickening crunching of his bones and wet sounds of his muscle being torn into. But nothing was worse than Peter’s short, but heartbreaking scream. 

 

May didn’t turn around; she tried to dig herself deeper into Tony’s chest. Tony kept watching. 

 

_ Peter’s eyes were open wide as he grasped at the hook point now coming out the other end of his body. The man let him go with a laugh as Peter just hung there. He grabbed onto the bloody metal, trying to keep as much pressure off it as he could as his toes grazed the floor, just barely reaching.  _

 

_ “You do not run away!” Justin screamed, holding the broken leg of the chair in his grip. He must have passed the camera to someone else. He brought the wood down hard on Peter’s chest and he gasped painfully as he swung.  _

 

_ “You will not mouth off!” A hit to his back as he twirled in a circle.  _

 

_ “You will not fight back!” A hit to his face, smacking him right the mouth.  _

 

_ Peter was breathing heavily and let out a small whimper of pain. When he finally stopped spinning from the hits, he looked up at Justin and said, “Just because you say it angrily between beatings doesn’t mean I will actually listen, you know.” _

 

_ “I’m done playing games with you!” Justin shouted as he wrapped a hand around Peter’s neck. “You will tell me everything you know about Tony Stark or I will bury you alive.”  _

 

_ “Hey,” Peter rasped. “Can you bury me in the shade? Because if I’m out in the sun too long I burn like a lobster and it’s just not a pretty sight.” _

 

_ Justin turned to the camera and said, “Hey, Chuck, ever break a pinata before?” _

 

_ “Never had the pleasure,” came the gruff voice behind the camera.  _

 

_ “I think it’s time you did.” Justin smirked as he handed over the wooden stick in exchange for the camera.  _

 

_ Chuck, the big dude, came up to Peter and held the wooden stick like a baseball bat. Peter tried to sound strong, but the fear was clear in his eyes. “Wow, you never played pinate as a kid? What an awful childhood. I’m guessing it’s because you didn’t get invited to many birthday parties, huh?” _

 

_ “Nah,” Chuck replied. “I was just too busy playing baseball.”  _

 

_ And he started swinging.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and please think about leaving a review below:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some mental torture for our poor baby. 
> 
> (I am posting this at 1am and most of it was written on a train. I will edit tomorrow so olease ignore any typos; I will fit it tomorrow.)

The hours turned to days and they were left with nothing but more videos. Justin’s cocky grin is sickening, but not more sickening than the sight of what they were doing to Peter. 

 

May watched every time. Tony tried to convince her to leave the room. She needed sleep, showering, food. But they all did and she refused to leave. 

 

It had been two days since Peter was first forced onto that hook. They were reminded every time the feed started and Peter was hanging. 

 

He was a bloody and bruised mess courtesy of Chuck the Slugger. 

 

As hard as Peter struggled to be strong, he was wavering. Not that anyone blamed him. He was a 15-year-old kid; he wasn't trained to withstand torture. 

 

His sarcastic quips came to a slow stop by the sixth video after he was strung up. That was 18 hours and 10 videos ago. They never lasted very long, just long enough to beat him. Justin didn't ask about Tony. There was no way out of these beatings. Peter took them like a champ. 

 

No one spoke after the videos. They gave up on tracing the location of where the video was sent from. It led them to a different dead end each time. Now they sat in silence, nobody saying a word about how  _ fucked up  _ this was. 

 

Clint and Natasha were whispering at the kitchen table, desperately trying to figure out how they were supposed to find Peter. They had zero leads. 

 

Steve was on the couch with May, holding her close. He seemed to finally be getting her to rest. Her eyes were drooping and she tried to keep jerking herself up, but Steve was rubbing her arm soothingly. 

 

Tony sat on the armchair, searching through everything he had on Justin Hammer for the dozenth time. He was hoping to find  _ something  _ that could clue him into where they were hiding. Maybe an old Hammer Industries Warehouse. But that would be too obvious. Hammer isn't that stupid. 

 

With a sigh, he threw his StarkPad to the table. He leaned back and let his eyes shut. He hadn't slept more than an hour since Peter went missing, but this wasn't new to him. He could stay up for days without sleep. 

 

The nightmares kept him up. 

 

He closed his eyes and saw Peter dead, asking Tony why. Why didn't he save him before it was too late? Why did he leave him alone with those monsters?

 

Tony didn't have an answer. He let the kid down and there was nothing he could do to change that. If they brought him home, he would never forgive him. 

 

_ No.  _

 

Tony shot up with a gasp. Not if,  _ when.  _ They were bringing Peter home. 

 

He looked around the room and noticed everyone’s eyes on him. He tried to control his heavy breathing. “What?” He said when he was able to speak between pants. 

 

“Nightmare?” Sam asked softly. 

 

Tony frowned. “I just closed my eyes for a second, what--?” 

 

“You've been sleeping for almost an hour,” Steve said in a low voice. Tony noticed May was asleep on his shoulder. She wasn't having a good night's rest it seemed either. Her face was pinched in pain and discomfort. He wondered what she was dreaming of that had her so upset. Well, he knew what it was, but he wondered just how bad Peter was in it. 

 

“I didn't…” He trailed off as he looked around at the others. The pity in their eyes told him that he fell asleep and they heard the effects of his nightmare. 

 

“It's not your fault,” Clint said, patting his arm hesitantly. “We’re going to get him back.” 

 

Tony quickly stood up to get out of everyone's attention. “When did we say that? Three, four days ago?” He stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked around the room. 

 

“We’re doing the best we can,” Clint responded. “And the kid’s hanging in there.” 

 

Scoffing, Tony said, “Barely.” 

 

“We’re not giving up yet,” Clint sounded angry. “He's waiting for us.”

 

“And what do you expect me to do, Barton?” Tony whirled around to face the archer. He lowered his voice when he noticed May stir in Steve’s hold. “I've exhausted every single resource to find any possible lead and we have nothing!” 

 

“We can find him. Natasha is looking--.” 

 

“For what?” Tony threw his hands up. “What exactly is she looking for? Are we putting his pictures up like a lost fucking dog?”

 

“Tony, c’mon,” Sam said. “We know you're upset. Hell, we all are.”

 

“No,” Tony snapped, “you don't know! He wasn't kidnapped because of you. He isn't being tortured out of his fucking mind because of you! It's  _ my  _ fault. The truth is if it weren't for me, that kid would be home safe and sound with his aunt.”

 

“Tony,” Steve said with a stern voice. “Don't say that. He wouldn't be better off without you.” 

 

“Oh, really?” Tony furrowed his eyebrows. “Then why can't I even find him? Hammer is taunting us and we can doing nothing but twiddle our thumbs and watch.” 

 

Before anyone can dispute his claim, Tony’s phone started to beep. “Shit,” he cursed. Before he answered the phone, he turned to Steve. “Keep her asleep. The less she has to see, the better.” Steve nodded. 

 

Tony started the feed and there was Peter hanging again. He was low enough to the ground that his knees were keeping him up. At least it kept the pressure off his shoulder. 

 

The room was dark and Tony couldn't see the wound well. But he could see it enough to know it was infected. He couldn't even imagine the excoriating pain Peter was in. If they didn't find him soon, then they could lose him to the infection. 

 

_ “Hello, Tony, how are we?” Justin’s ugly face came into the screen as he stood next to Peter. He ran his fingers through the kid’s greasy curls.  _

 

_ Peter barely reacted to it; he just groaned and turned his head away.  _

 

Tony knew it was too much: the beatings, the infection, the dehydration, the starvation, and his senses were probably all screwed up. Tony wasn't surprised he was barely coherent. Maybe it was for the best. 

 

_ “Don't worry, we've done our lessons for today.”  _

 

Their lessons were just Peter getting beat brutally while Justin repeated the same rules over and over: you will not run away, you will not mouth off, and you will not fight back.  They happened at least 5 times each day, that Tony knew of. 

 

_ “He's been such a good boy I've decided to reward him.” He continued to pet Peter’s head. “Doesn't that sound fun?” _

 

_ Peter finally seemed to respond and he shook his head, failing to get Justin’s hand from his hair. “Ge’ ‘way from me.”  _

 

_ “He's a tough kid,” Justin continued as he stared at the camera. “He's been almost week with these beatings and he still hasn't said a word about you. I'd love to know your secret: how do you train your interns so well. He doesn't want to say a peep about you.”  _

 

Tony rolled his jaw, trying not to let Justin’s words get to him. 

 

_ “It's been three days since he's gotten some water, even longer for food.” He faltered as he raised his eyebrows. “Few hours since his last bathroom privilege.” He chuckled. “You could have warned me, you know. Next time one his collar, make sure it says he needs diapers. I would have stocked up.”  _

 

_ “Piece of shit,” Peter mumbled, his face burning red.  _

 

_ Justin leaned down to meet his eyes. “I don't know, Peter, did you shit yourself? Because I am not cleaning that up.”  _

 

_ Peter’s face turned even redder, if that was possible. His eyes flicked to the camera before turning back to Justin.  _

 

_ There must have been something in his eyes telling Justin that he was up to no good. “Nu-uh, behave, little one or else you don't get your treat.” He pulled out a water bottle from his pocket.  _

 

_ Peter’s eyes widened as he stared at the bottle. If he had any water to spare, Tony wouldn't have been surprised if he saw drool coming down his chin. He straightened up, staring at the bottle intently.  _

 

_ Justin grinned because he knew how desperate Peter was for water. Even just a sip. “You want a sip?”  _

 

_ Peter nodded and his curls would have bounced if they weren't matted to his head with grease and sweat.  _

 

_ “Well, I can't just give you my water. I need something in return,” Justin said and Peter slumped slightly. He smirked over at the camera as he said, “How about a kiss?”  _

 

_ Peter pulled himself away immediately. “No way, creep.” _

 

_ Justin shrugged his shoulders as he unscrewed the water bottle and started to drink it.  _

 

_ “No!” Peter’s voice was raw as the word slipped from his mouth. When he realized that this only made Justin smile, he looked away.  _

 

_ “What? I gave you the option, but you didn't want to give me my part. That doesn't sound fair, does it?” Justin mocked a frown.  _

 

_ Peter glared at him. _

 

_ “Okay. Okay. I'll give you some water if you give me a bark.” Justin ruffled his hair and Peter pulled his head away from his hand. “Come on,” he cooed. “Just a little bark like a good puppy and you'll get your water.”  _

 

_ Justin waved the water bottle in front of Peter’s face. His eyes tracked it hungrily with a lick of his lips.  _

 

_ “No? Okay, more for me then.” Justin raised the bottle to his lips.  _

 

_ “Okay!” Peter said, his voice sounding raspy, desperate.  _

 

_ Justin’s lip curled into a sick smirk. “Good boy.”  _

 

_ Peter was shaking as his pale cheeks grew red with shame. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  _

 

_ “I can't hear you,” Justin sang-song.  _

 

_ After taking in a deep breath, Peter let out a small bark.  _

 

Tony was glad May was still sleeping. In some ways, this was worse than the beatings. Justin was good at humiliation. 

 

_ “See? That wasn't so hard, was it, pet?” He grabbed Peter’s cheeks in his hand and shook his head back and forth.  _

 

_ Finally, he lifted the water bottle in front of his lips. Peter leaned forward immediately, trying to catch the opening with his mouth. Justin kept pulling it away just as Peter was about to get it until he stopped teasing him. He thrusted the bottle hard against his teeth and Peter started to drink it greedily. Most of the water was rolling down his chin.  _

 

_ Justin let him drink it for a few seconds before pulling it away. Peter’s lips followed it, but he couldn't catch it. Justin upturned the bottle over Peter’s lap and Peter watched as the precious water was poured on him.  _

 

_ “I'm sorry,” Justin said as Peter stared down at his now soaked boxes. “Were you going to finish that?” _

 

_ When Peter looked up again, he was glowering. “How low is your life that you need to get off by picking on 15-year-old kids? I'd almost feel bad if you didn't deserve it.” _

 

_ For once, Justin didn't let Peter’s comment get to him. “You feel bad for me? Oh, my boy, do not feel bad for me. Not when you're here like my little pet. All you're missing is a collar. It's sad, really. Pathetic even.” _

 

_ Peter rolled his jaw and continued to scowl at Justin.  _

 

_ “Tony isn't here. He's not coming. It's time you wrap your pretty little head around that. He doesn't care. Nobody cares about Peter Parker. Mommy and Daddy left you, your uncle left you...it won't be long before your aunt gets sick of you too.”  _

 

Tony saw Peter’s eyes well with tears. The kid had been so strong. Of course, he would waver when it came to the things that he actually worried about. The things that kept him up at night. 

 

_ “She's probably jumping of joy right now. She got rid of you finally.” Justin grinned.  _

 

_ Peter shook his head. “No. No.” _

 

_ “Yes. Yes.” Justin clapped his hands together. “Imagine how relieved she must be. The poor woman had a kid she never wanted thrown at her. If it weren't for you, she'd be having a great life with her husband.”  _

 

_ Peter’s head whipped up to stare at Justin in horror as he said, “I read the news, buddy. Heard you were there when he was shot. That was probably your fault too, huh?”  _

 

_ The tears rolled down Peter’s cheeks.  _

 

_ “Admit it: everyone is better off without you.” _

 

_ For the first time since his capture, Peter didn't argue.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I hope they find Peter soon
> 
>  
> 
> NOT


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been stuck in writer's block for this, but I've dug myself out so here we go...

Everything was fuzzy. Like when Peter tried to get to a certain radio station on his homemade transistor, but all he got was an annoying buzz. 

 

Maybe he fell asleep trying to fix the radio...no, that was impossible. He hadn't had a chance to get any sleep since he was chained on this hook. 

 

At least, it didn't hurt anymore. Well, he wasn't sure if it hurt, actually.  _ Everything _ hurt. Maybe that's why he didn't think it hurt because hurting felt normal. 

 

How long ago was it when he was okay? When the beatings hurt? When he wasn't so close to dying? It felt like weeks, but he knew that had to be impossible as well because Tony wouldn't let him stay here for weeks. 

He would find him. 

 

No matter how hard it would be to figure out where the hell he was. Not even Peter knew. He tried listening. They didn't say anything around him to give him any hints or indications. He couldn't give them any clues in the videos. Nothing. 

  
  


He felt useless. 

 

He wasn't even worth saving. He just caused more trouble than he was worth. Maybe Justin was right. Everybody was better off without him. 

 

May didn't need an extra head to spend all of her hard earned money on. She didn't need a constant reminder of what she'd lost. 

 

Tony didn't need to worry about him. He did nothing but cause him trouble. He had to clean up his Spider-Man messes and fix his suit every time he broke it.

  
  


He couldn't hold back his choked whimper. He knew everyone would be happier without him, but he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to be wanted. He wanted May to pull him into her arms and cradle the back of his head as she pressed a kiss to the top of his hair. He wanted Tony to slap him on the back and put an arm around his shoulder to pull him in closer.

 

If he could be given a second chance...just one more chance...he would turn it all around. He wouldn't be such an inconvenience to everyone. He'd stop being so needy and annoying. He'd do better in school. He'd stop disappointing May and Mr. Stark. 

 

If only he could get out of here, away from all of these psychopaths. At least off this freaking hook. 

 

He knew the way off this hook. Just say something about Tony Stark. What did he want to know? He wasn't even sure. His favorite color? That sounded familiar, but Peter didn't think that was right. Why the hell would he care about Tony’s favorite color? 

 

But he wasn't going to tell him. This man didn't like Tony. He only wanted this information to hurt Tony. Peter wasn't going to hurt him more than he already had. 

 

He'd hurt too many people. 

 

It was going to stop here. 

 

He didn't need to get out of here anymore. He just needed to keep his mouth shut about Tony. He wasn't going to say anything. And if he died doing so, then that would be okay. 

 

So, when Justin walked back into the room with a smile as he turned on the video camera, Peter held his head up high.

* * *

She didn't ask any questions when she woke up. She startled awake and remained quiet. Tony had a feeling he knew exact what woke her up. 

 

He still couldn't get the image of Peter begging him for help out of his head.

 

But, thankfully, she didn't see the humiliation. Another two videos came and Justin beat him some more and called him every degrading name under the sun, but he didn't openly treat him like a dog. 

 

Tony still didn't know if he would rather listen to Peter scream or bark.

 

“We've still got nothing on either of the two assholes working with him?” Tony asked no one in particular. 

 

“I've narrowed down a few properties Hammer owns, but I don't think he'd be stupid enough to hide out under his name,” Sam said. 

 

“From what we caught a glimpse of, they're somewhere with open land. Upstate, Vermont, Pennsylvania are a few states with that and that are close enough,” Clint offered.

 

“We can't search every field in the Northeast,” Steve said, sounding frustrating.

 

“I will do it. If that what it takes to get this kid back,” Tony didn't hesitate one second. He felt May's eyes on him.

 

Nobody said an empty promise of, “We're going to get him back.” They had said they too many times in the past few days with no results. 

 

Tony hated this part of the days. When they were all just waiting around for a video. But what happened when they received the next video? It wasn't like they'd be able to do anything. 

 

They were doing nothing but letting the kid down. 

  
  


Just in time for another video. 

 

Tony heard his watch beep once before he played the video. They were already in the middle of a beating. This one was desperate and ruthless. There were no rules being shouted at Peter: only Justin beating him with the wooden leg of the chair. 

 

In fact, Justin wasn't saying a word. He just kept swinging the wood like a bat. The only sounds coming through the camera audio were Justin’s labored breathing, the wood pounding into flesh, and Peter’s pained gasps and whimpers. 

 

Tony felt nauseous at the sounds. He noticed May twitch besides him and he knew she wanted to cover her ears. Tony was about to do it for her with his own hands when it stopped. 

 

_ Justin threw the wood across the room. Peter scrambled to grab the hook and pull some weight off it as his feet scraped against the floor.  _

 

_ “You wanna change your answer?” _

 

_ Peter stared at him, his eyes looking like he was caught in a daze. He mumbled something the camera didn't pick up.  _

 

_ Justin growled, sounding furious as he leaned forward and grabbed the chain Peter was hanging from. He tugged harshly on the hook so it pulled at Peter painfully. The kid let out a short shout of pain but quickly squeezed his lips shut. _

 

_ “I think that is my favorite sound in the world. You screaming,” Justin cooed as he pulled Peter closer. “But I know you don't like it, buddy, so if you just tell me what I want to know about Tony Stark, this all stops.”  _

 

_ Peter shook his head and continued to mutter softly while Justin pulled on the chain. Sometimes Peter let out a gasp of pain followed by a whimper.  _

 

_ Justin noticed this. He smirked as he placed a hand on Peter’s forehead. “Wow, you're feeling a little hot, bub. That infection finally hitting you?”  _

 

“He's a got a fever. It doesn't look good. We've got to find him and get him medical attention right away,” Sam said with a scared look in his eyes. 

 

“Gee, thanks for telling us, Captain Obvious,” Clint snapped with a glare as he jerked his head towards May where she was hugging herself. There was a tear rolling down her cheek. 

 

Sam winced, looking apologetic. Tony huffed at him before walking over to May and pulling her into his arms. She melted into his chest. “Tony, I can't do this anymore.” 

 

He rubbed her back soothingly. He didn't say anything-- nothing he said could make this any better. She just needed to know she wasn't alone. 

 

“My baby, he's hurting my baby.” Her voice was muffled as she cried into his shoulder. 

 

He ran his fingers through the back of her hair and cradled her head. He had done this a time or two with Peter when he couldn't control his panic attacks. The way Tony ran his fingers through his curls was soothing enough to calm him down. He wished it had the same effect for May. 

 

He never had the chance to figure out because in the next second, Peter’s weak screams disrupted the relative silence and reminded them they were watching a video. 

 

May clung tighter to Tony and let out a whimper of her own. Tony held her and whispered softly in her ear, trying to distract her. The screaming went on for a few minutes until Peter finally begged out, “Stop! Please! It hurts!” 

 

The sound of Peter’s yell had May shoving herself out of Tony’s hold and stared at the video with wide eyes. Peter had never begged Justin to stop before.

 

_ “What's that?”  _

 

_ Peter was holding onto the hook with bloody fingers; all of the rough treatment to the hook reopened the wound. “P-please. Just stop. I'll do anything. Stop.”  _

 

Tony looked away. He never wanted to hear the kid like this. But he didn't blame him. Being tortured for days with no break was enough to make a grown man insane. Add on his fever: Peter was delirious. He was just a freakin’ kid. 

 

_ Justin let go of the chain and Peter used his feet to hold himself up. “Really? Anything?” There was an evil glint in his eyes.  _

 

“This sick fuck better hope he's dead before I get my hands on him.” Clint seethed as he balled his hands into fists. 

 

_ Peter continued to mumble like he didn't hear Justin’s comment. He probably didn't. Maybe it was better that way. “Stop. Stop. Stop.” _

 

_ “I'll stop. It all ends, Petey…” Justin trailed off. “Just tell me what you know about Tony Stark.”  _

 

Tony was expecting something worse. He had asked for a kiss just for a sip of water. Tony prayed that was as far as it ever went. “Kid, tell him, please,” Tony begged, even though Peter couldn't hear him. “Tell him whatever he wants to know.” 

 

_ But this request seemed to make Peter more coherent. He shook his head with a grunt. “No.” _

 

_ Justin frowned. “You'll do anything, but you refuse what I tell you to do. It's not that hard! Believe me: I could make it much worse.” He leaned close, grabbing Peter by the hair.  _

 

_ “I'm not telling you anything about him,” Peter said, his eyes barely staying open. “I'd rather die.”  _

 

_ “I can make that happen!” Justin roared as he slapped Peter across the face. Before Peter could swing away out of his reach, Justin grabbed the chain and yanked. Peter let out a hoarse scream as Justin pulled him close.  _

 

_ “S...stop,” Peter choked out a whimper.  _

 

_ Justin grinned. “This all ends, Parker. Just tell me what you know about Tony Stark.”  _

 

_ For a moment, Peter didn't answer and Tony hoped he was finally about to say something, anything! But then he was grinning, displaying his blood-stained teeth. “Never.”  _

 

Tony chose not to remember what Justin did to him for the next few minutes. He already had enough to trouble getting those screams from his nightmare out of his head. It was so much different hearing them in reality life compared to his dreams. 

 

_ Justin didn't pick up the wood again. He made him scream just by pulling at that hook. When Justin finally stopped, he was gasping for air as tears shined on his cheeks.  _

 

_ “You're going to regret that. Trust me.” He yanked up on the chain so Peter was lifted in the air, unable to support his weight with his feet.  _

 

_ He was still hanging there when Justin stormed over to the camera and shut it off.  _

 

The worst part of this part was that they were nowhere closer finding Peter. The videos did nothing but let them know that Justin was still hurting him. 

 

So, they went back to waiting. Waiting for a new video. Waiting for a clue. Waiting for a miracle.

* * *

Justin stormed out of the room with a growl. Damion followed him out, knowing he was upset. He wrapped his hands around his waist and said, “Don't worry, babe, we'll get him to crack.”

 

“No, we won't,” Justin snapped, shoving the arms off of him. “If he could break, we would have done it by now.” 

 

Damion faltered. “Oh...then what are we going to do? I don't think we can get take someone else to get information out of.” 

 

Justin waved him off. “No. This was all about ruining Tony Stark and even if this kid won't tell me Stark Industries’ secrets so I can burn them to the ground, he gave me something better.” 

 

Frowning, Damion said, “I, I'm sorry, I'm not following.”

 

Justin turned around to face him with a wide grin. “I'm going to destroy Tony Stark, alright. By breaking that kid to nothing and then throwing him right back to them.” 

 

Damion smiled. “We're going to have more fun with him? There's so much we could--.” 

 

Justin fixed his buttons on his cuffs. “No, nothing physical. That obviously isn't working. Time to break him from the inside.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Even if Damion didn't look very excited, Justin didn't care. The thought of  _ finally  _ having this kid be a broken mess was exhilarating. It made his stomach churn in excitement and he couldn't take the smile off his face, even if he wanted to. 

 

“Get ready for your worst nightmare, Tony.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and sticking with me! Your reviews really inspire me to keep writing and get these chapters out for you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some readers ask the last chapter about non-con and if Peter was going to be raped/sexually assaulted and I can answer that with a No, he will not be. You don't have to worry. There will be more allusions to it in this chapter, but that is just part of mentally torturing him; there will be no non-con in this fic. The remaining torture will only be mental (besides for a punch here or there)

A few minutes after the video ended, they lowered him to the ground just enough so he could use his toes to support his weight. It was a struggle to hold himself up, but he was grateful to have just a bit of solid ground to stand. 

 

He was alone for a long time. Long enough for him to let his eyes shut despite his better judgment. He wished they lowered to his knees again so sleeping would be easier, but he would make do with his current position. 

 

Unfortunately, Justin had to come back. He looked like he was in a different suit; this one wasn't wrinkled or stained with blood. He dragged a new chair in behind him and took a seat. Peter eyed him carefully, but he didn't say a word. He simply stared at Peter with a small grin for too long. Peter stared right back, unwilling to back down.

 

“Tony Stark is a great man, no?” 

 

Peter didn't say a word, but that didn't seem to upset him too much. 

 

“He's your hero, right? Iron Man. Tony Stark.” He smiled. “It's cute. Really.”

 

There was a tingling in the back of his neck that wouldn't stop. Most times since he was kidnapped, his spidey senses didn't always work or make themselves known because he was in a constant state of danger. But, this felt different. 

 

“Peter, I'm giving you a choice. Either you talk to me or I let Damion come in here. He's got his own plans that I don't think will make you very happy.” He leaned forward on the chair, balancing his elbows on his knees. “Answering these questions won't hurt Tony; they're about you.”

 

Flicking his eyes to the doorway quickly, Peter swallowed. Damion was the weakest out of them all; on any other day, Peter could take him out with one swing. But he had a crazy look in his eye that made Peter a little nauseous to imagine himself alone with the guy. So, he turned back to Justin and asked in a slurred voice. “What d'you want?” 

 

“Tony Stark is a great man,” he repeated. “He's pretty strong. He can do anything he sets his mind to. I mean, just look at his life: he is arguably one of the smartest man alive, he created a suit in a cave the escape his kidnappers, he's battled monsters, gods, aliens. He's an Avenger for Christ's sake! Nothing can stop this man, am I right?” 

 

Peter hesitated before answering because there was no way there wasn't a catch to this. Justin Hammer wouldn't just go around complimenting Tony Stark like this. “Y-yes.” 

 

Justin’s answer was quick. “Then why are you still here?” Peter could feel his heart sink, but he didn't say a word. “Look at all this man,  _ this superhero,  _ has accomplished, but, yet, he cannot save the little boy that looks up to him.” 

 

Peter wanted to argue, but he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone get his tongue to move. But Justin was wrong! Tony was coming; he was doing his best! “Comin’.” 

 

Justin stood up abruptly from his chair like Peter hadn't said a word. “Well, that's all I wanted to ask you. I'll see you later.” 

 

Then, he was walking out, leaving Peter behind to stew in his thoughts. He wanted to forget it all and sleep, but despite his exhaustion, he couldn't let his mind rest. 

 

Tony was brilliant; he'd done hundreds of things that amazed Peter. So, there had to be an explanation as to why he wasn't here. Justin had them hidden somewhere far. Tony had no way of tracking him. No way of knowing where to start looking. 

 

If he did, he would have found him by now. 

 

No! Peter shook his head violently to get that doubt from his head (he regretted the action when it only made him dizzier). Tony wouldn't give up no matter how hard it got. He was going to find him. 

 

All Peter had to do was hold on. He'd tried escaping on his own; he thought he could make it. But, now he couldn't even imagine trying again. He had one good, not even good but less bad, leg and was chained to the ceiling. Unless he somehow broke the chain and crawled away without being noticed, he would have to wait. 

 

Getting away unnoticed would be impossible with one of the three always watching him. The big guy was standing in a dark corner, just staring. Which was fine. As long as he wasn't beating him, Peter didn't give a damn about what he did. 

 

He took back that statement when he felt his eyes slip closed for a nap. Peter wasn't sure how long they were shut for, but soon a searing pain shot through his shoulder. He let out a surprised shout of pain. His eyes danced around the room frantically to find what caused him this pain. He was too exhausted to do anything when he saw the brute leering down at him with a grin. 

 

The big guy, Peter couldn't remember his name: the one that beat him, let go of the hook and started to pull up on the chain so his feet were lifted off of the ground. Not again! He couldn't hang again. It hurt too much. There was no way he was getting rest. There was no way he could handle this for much longer. 

 

“Le’ me down,” Peter moaned, trying to keep his voice steady and strong. 

 

“I think it's more fun to watch you squirm, don't you think?” He pushed Peter’s chest roughly so he went swinging. 

 

“Please.”

 

“I'm not allowed to beat you. Something about breaking your spirit instead. Who the fuck knows. Sounds like some bullshit, if you ask me.” He clasped a hand on his shoulder, his bad shoulder, and squeezed. 

 

Peter gasped out, trying to shove him off of him, but his limbs didn't want to cooperate with his brain. He just kept pressing down harder and harder until Peter was positive that his shoulder was on fire because the pain was so intense. 

 

Fortunately, his body decided the pain was too much and passed out before Peter had to deal with it for too long.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


When he came too again, he was on his butt; the only thing keeping him up was the hook. He felt even more lethargic than before. 

 

That man was there again-- not the one that beat him. The tool. Well, not a _tool_ , but the one that had a name that reminded Peter of a tool. He could remember, he knew he could if he just had time to think. 

 

Tool Guy grinned down at him from his chair. He took a large bite of an apple before speaking, “Good morning, sunshine.” 

 

Peter blinked. 

 

“Do you remember the conversation we were having before?” 

 

Peter blinked again. _What conversation?_ He squeezed his eyes shut. Why was it so hard to remember?

 

Tool Guy groaned like Peter was an inconvenience. “Tony Stark. Great guy. He can do anything, but you're still here. Ringing any bells?” 

 

Then it clicked. The conversation came back to his mind, clear as day. 

 

Hammer, Justin Hammer, must have seen his sudden understanding and grinned. “Ah, you do then. Well, I've come up with a theory. Maybe he left you here because you don't have any more use.” His eyes raked over Peter’s body. “I mean, I have no idea what you could possibly be useful for in the first place. You don't look like much.” 

 

“Fuck you,” Peter said. He was smarter than this asshole. Justin was toying with him. This was all a trick. He was trying to make Peter believe the words he was saying...

 

“You've run out of use for Tony Stark. He's found something newer and shinier to play with. He doesn't need you.”

 

Peter didn't want to hear this. He wasn't right. He had no idea what he was even talking about. Justin was jealous.

 

“Your little auntie is probably just relieved to get you out of her hair. You're nothing but trouble and stress.” Justin picked at his nails. 

 

“He's comin’,” Peter argued, refusing to look up at his captor. 

 

Justin didn't respond and Peter glanced up to see what he was doing. Unfortunately, that's what Justin was waiting for and while Peter looked him in the eyes, he said, “He's not coming, Petey. Maybe I would have believed you a day, maybe 3, after I took you...but it's been almost 2 months.” 

 

Peter’s eyes widened. No. It couldn't have been 2 months. He would have known if he were here for 2 months. Right? 

 

Honestly, he had no idea what to think anymore. 

 

Justin smiled. “Long time, I know. But, that's Tony Stark for you: when the going gets tough he runs the other way.” 

 

Peter shook his head. He didn't care if it took Tony years to find him or even if he abandoned him, he would never let a man like Justin Hammer say this about him. “He's a hero. He never gives up. Especially to people like you.” 

 

Justin wasn't phased. “Wow, then you must be incredibly pathetic to make a superhero leave you. That must suck, huh, to know not only does your aunt not want you, but neither does your hero. Rough life.” 

 

“Shut up,” Peter seethed. He knew  _ nothing  _ about his life. He had no right to say anything. 

 

“I mean, I'd bring you in. Let you be my little monkey and have you do all my busy work for me...but I don't go after Stark’s sloppy seconds.” Justin stood up from the chair. He looked down at Peter with disgust and scrunched his nose. “Pathetic,” was all he said before leaving the room. 

 

Once he was gone and Peter got a rare moment of privacy, he let his shoulders sags and then they shook as he tried to hold back his sobs. 

 

Justin was absolutely right: Peter was pathetic. He covered in two months worth of dirt, grime, waste, and sweat. His greasy hair was matted to his head and starting to grow over his eyes. He needed a shower, a bathroom, a haircut, food, water. 

 

Instead, he was chained up like a dog. It was humiliating. 

 

Peter was almost glad Tony wasn't coming. If he came, then that meant he'd see him like  _ this.  _ He didn't want anyone to see him. The videos were bad enough, but in person, it would be a hundred times worse. 

 

So, maybe he'd been praying for the wrong thing. Maybe he should be praying that Tony isn't worrying himself over all of this (he had a company to run, he was Iron Man: he couldn't be wasting his time on a stupid teenager) and that May looked on the bright side of all this (one less mouth to feed and body to clothe. She could have her life back). 

 

They didn't need a pathetic kid like him. 

 

 

No one did. 

  
  


\---

  
  
  


This time when he woke up (he thought he was waking up instead of becoming conscious again, but he couldn't be sure if he fell asleep or passed out), he woke up on his knees. His arms were tied behind his back. Even though he could barely lift them, one of the three must have seen his arms as a threat. Which they should be. Any other day they  _would_ be. 

 

He groaned, trying to slowly lift his chin from his chest. He felt someone standing in front of him; their shadow loomed over him. Looking up, he saw the little one staring down at him. “Justin let you sleep? Very sweet of him, don't you think?”

 

Peter wasn't sure what to say to that. If he were more coherent, maybe he would have had a clever comeback. 

 

“You're a brave kid.” The little guy didn't elaborate and Peter frowned, waiting. Eventually, he continued, “Lots can happen to you if you're sleeping.” Peter’s heart thumped wildly in his chest. “If I were you, I'd never let my eyes shut around people who kidnapped me…”

 

Peter didn't want to! He didn't choose to let his body fall asleep, but he could only keep himself awake for long under his circumstances. He had to fall asleep at some points, no matter how vulnerable it made him feel.

 

He took a seat in the chair in front of Peter and spread his legs while he slumped slightly in the chair. He looked Peter over and his eyes stayed on his body for too long. When his eyes finally came back to Peter's eyes he grinned. “You look good like this, you know. Beaten, tied up, half-naked.” He leaned closer and drawled in a whisper, “On your knees for me. Such a good boy. It's where you belong.” 

 

This guy was like a twig. Peter could snap him like a toothpick. If he were at his normal strength, Peter could take this guy out with his hands still tied behind his back and his eyes blindfolded. So, why was he scared now? 

 

“Don't you think?” He leaned forward and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. He grabbed his hair roughly and pulled his head backward. Peter hissed in pain. “I think you'd be great. Stark doesn't know what he threw away. Look how beautiful you are.” 

 

“Leave me alone,” Peter said but cringed when he heard his shaky voice crack. 

 

“Don't be like that, baby, I'd give you such a good time.” 

 

“Forcing yourself on someone is the only way they'll sleep with you, huh? Bet you learned that in prison. Except, finally, you're not the bigger ones’ bitch.” The grip on his hair tightened, but it was worth it. 

 

“You wanna talk about being a bitch? Look at yourself and tell me what you see!” He spat down at him. He looked ready to yell some more, but a voice interrupted him from the doorway. 

 

“Now, now, Damion, is that how we treat our guests?” 

 

Damion pulled his hand away and Peter let out a sigh of relief. He felt a little safer with Justin in here. Justin didn't torture him just because he liked it; he wanted to get back at Tony. He didn't have that crazy look in his eyes like Damion. 

 

He stood up and walked over to Justin, making a show of kissing his lips (more like sucking off his face). “Sorry, hun, he's just so... _ perfect _ .” 

 

Justin raised his eyebrows. “What did I say?” Damion rolled his eyes as Justin continued on, “We're not going to do that. We have a plan and you're going to stick to it.” He brushed past him and walked to Peter’s side. 

 

Peter glared up at him. 

 

Justin laughed. “He's not wrong. You do look pretty irresistible.” 

 

If there were anything in his stomach, he would have thrown it up all over Justin’s expensive shoes. 

 

“But you're not even worth that. Someone would need incredibly low standards to ever want anything with you. You're disgusting.” He picked up a lock of his greasy hair before dropping it back to his forehead. “Everyone leaves you, ever wonder why?” 

 

Peter’s eyes welled up with tears against his will. “Stop.” 

 

“Parents, Uncle Ben, and now Aunt May and Tony Stark. Maybe it's not them, it's  _ you _ .” He smiled and leaned closer. “Now you're gonna cry, baby?” Peter didn't even know the tears were falling down his cheeks until then. 

 

Peter leaned away but didn't say anything. 

 

“And you want to know something hilarious?” Justin chuckled. “You're so desperate for love and affection that even though they left you, you want them. I could get Tony Stark to tell you about how useless you are and you'd still crawl back to him on your hands and knees."

 

The worst part about this was that it was true. Peter hated it, but he needed people-- he needed to know he was needed, that he was _wanted_. He didn't like being left alone. 

 

“Do you want to go back to Mr. Stark?” He cooed mockingly. “Do you want to go home?” 

 

Peter nodded before he could stop himself. 

 

Another laugh from Justin. “So pathetic.” 

 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. He knew he was pathetic! He didn't need this jackass to keep repeating it. 

 

“I'll let you go back, just know how incredibly selfish you're being. Not only are you making them responsible for all of your mistakes again, but you're making them responsible to put you back together.” Justin sucked in a quick breath through his teeth. “If that's even possible. You were a broken mess before I took you.” 

 

_ Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. STOP! STOP! STOP! _

 

Peter knew all this. Why did Justin have to say it all out loud? 

 

“I can promise to get you back to them, but I can't promise them wanting you.” Justin grabbed his cheeks hard and his fingers felt so cold against his feverish skin. He hated that he leaned into the touch. Justin laughed. “See? You crave affection, no matter who it's from. Even though, you know you're not worth it. You're not worth Tony Stark’s time. You're not worth your Aunt's time. You're not even worth my time.” 

 

More tears fell down his cheeks and he didn't bother trying to stop them anymore. “I know,” he whispered. “I know I'm worthless.” 

 

Justin’s grin stretched across his cheeks. “I'm glad we're on the same page then.” He let go of Peter’s face and slapped his cheek lightly. “Good boy. Now get ready, maybe dry those tears off your face. We have one more video to film.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter will be going home soon!! But, just because he's rescued doesn't mean it's over...
> 
> *also, when justin says two months i want to clarify that it has not been that long. justin said that to mess with peter's mind. He's only been gone short of two weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry peter (nah jk i love my whump) (but seriously peter im sorry to hurt you) (kinda?)
> 
> whooo long chapter up ahead. this has been a chapter ive had planned since the beginning so it's good to finally get it on paper. i wish it came out as good as it played out in my head.

“It's been almost 18 hours and we haven't gotten one video,” Clint was whispering to Natasha. 

 

Natasha whispered back, her voice much lower so Tony couldn't hear her response. But he knew she was worrying. They all were. This wasn't normal to go so long without a word from Justin. 

 

“Your watch, it's working, right?” May asked him again. “Are you sure he didn't send something and we didn't get it?” 

 

Tony rubbed her hand to try and soothe her anxiety. “I'm positive. I've checked 10 times already. He hasn't sent anything.” 

 

“What does that mean?” She asked, her breath hitching. 

 

“I don't know,” Tony answered honestly. “I don't know.” 

 

“We need to do something! The videos were  impossible  to watch, but at least I could see him and know he was alive. Anything could be happening to him right now!” 

 

“I know. I know,” Tony said, trying to stay calm for May's sake. He was past worried, but he was able to keep it bottled in enough to not alarm anyone else. If they all fed on each other’s anxiety, then it would be crazy. 

 

“He's gone this far, he can make it a little longer until we find him,” Steve said, taking a seat next to May. 

 

“And how long will that be?” May whirled around to face him, looking and sounding furious. “Because you've been telling me that you're going to find him for days and we're nowhere closer!” 

 

“May, it just takes some time. We're trying to get him back. He's making it near impossible, but we're going to find him,” Steve said softly. 

 

“And what happens if you don't? What do I do when it becomes impossible and I don't get my baby back? What am I supposed to do?” Tears spilled from her wide eyes. 

 

“That's not--.” 

 

Steve was interrupted by the beeping of Tony’s watch. May immediately turned her attention to him. They would have to watch Peter being hurt now, but at least they would see him alive...hopefully. 

 

The feed came to life and Peter was on the screen. He was kneeling in front of Justin as he sat on a chair. There was something  _ off  _ about it; Tony could sense it already. 

 

_ Justin turned towards the camera, just a bit above the lens and asked, “It's on?”  _

 

_ “Recording,” a gruff voice confirmed.  _

 

Recording. So, this wasn't live, unlike the others. 

 

_ “Good, good, then I guess we can start.” Justin rubbed his hands together and he turned his attention back to Peter. “Hear that, kiddo? Time for one last hoorah.”  _

 

Tony’s blood ran cold.  _ One last hoorah.  _ What did that mean?

 

_ Peter didn't react as he continued to stare down at his lap. Justin didn't like that. He sighed heavily and said, “Petey, what did I say? No more hurting you, but you have to behave.” The patience in his voice disappeared when he snapped, “Look at me.”  _

 

_ Peter’s head snapped up to stare at Justin. There weren't any new bruises or blood on his face, but somehow, he looked worse than ever. Tony knew it was because of his eyes.  _

 

Tony couldn't stare into his brown eyes for too long. There was no pain or shame or anger. There was nothing. His eyes were empty. 

 

_ “Good boy,” Justin praised, the smile returning to his face. He glanced at the camera. “You'll find that he's become very obedient, Stark. You're welcome. He'll probably return with your coffee much faster now.”  _

 

There was no bite back from Peter like usual. Tony waited, but it never came. 

 

_ “Of course, I can't guarantee perfection, but he's learning and if you continue with the lessons, I'm sure he'll be very useful and efficient in the future.”  _

 

Tony felt nauseous at the thought of Hammer’s lessons: beating Peter brutally. He would never even raise his voice to Peter, let alone his fist. 

 

_ “Isn't that right, Peter?” Justin turned to Peter. “You want to be useful? Otherwise Mr. Stark would throw you to the curb.”  _

 

_ Peter’s head nodded frantically.  _

 

Tony couldn't believe what he was seeing. Did Peter actually think that? That Tony would “throw him to the curb” if he wasn't “useful”? 

 

_ “That's what I thought. Tell Stark you'll be a good boy.” Justin was facing Peter again, but he nodded his head towards the camera.  _

 

_ Finally, a flicker of shame flashed through Peter’s eyes. “I'll be good.”  _

 

_ “Peter,” Hammer said with a warning his voice.  _

 

_ Peter corrected himself quickly, “I'll be a good boy, Mr. Stark. I promise.”  _

 

Tony felt sick. His own neck burned in embarrassment for the kid. He wanted him to stop. He didn't want the kid to think he had to behave in order to be kept around. He was already a good kid. 

 

_ “And what if you're not? What if you mess up? I'm sure you do that quite a bit.”  _

 

Peter’s eyes squeezed shut and all Tony could think about was when he was yelling at Peter on the roof after the ferry incident. He remembered how guilty Peter looked and how upset he was after Tony told him to give up the suit. He cringed remembering how Peter begged him not take it away. Was he any better than Justin? But, he didn’t do it to humiliate Peter; he wanted him to know he couldn’t act so recklessly. He had Tony terrified that afternoon. Tony had thought that something had happened to him...that he had gotten himself killed. 

 

_ “Come on, Peter, Mr. Stark is waiting for you.” Justin put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “If you’re a bad boy…”  _

 

_ Peter swallowed and started to speak, “If I’m a bad boy--.”  _

 

_ “Look at the camera, Petey,” Justin reminded in a sing-sing voice.  _

 

_ After a second of hesitation, Peter opened his eyes slowly and looked directly into the camera. “If I am a bad boy, then you can continue my lessons until I behave.”  _

 

It sounded scripted like Justin had him practice before the video. But, Tony had a feeling it wasn’t. And that was worse. 

 

_ “What were your lessons again? Remind us,” Justin said with his hand still on Peter’s shoulder.  _

 

_ Peter repeated them like he was reading off a card, “I will not run away. I will not mouth off. I will not fight back.”  _

 

_ Justin removed his hand and leaned back. “So good.” Peter relaxed at the praise. It didn’t last long. “Do you think he even wants you back, though? Maybe you’re just not worth it…” _

 

Tony waited once again for the snarky reply. He waited for the fire that Peter had been spitting in Justin’s face since he was kidnapped. But he was shocked at what he heard instead. 

 

_ “I know,” he said in a low voice. He turned his head down to his lap.  _

 

_ “What do you know, Peter?” Justin turned to smile at the camera as Peter answered.  _

 

_ “I know I’m worthless. I know. I know.” _

 

_ Justin’s smile turned into an ugly smirk. “So, he may not even come looking for you. I could give him your exact location and he wouldn't care…” _

 

Tony wanted to scream. He wanted to kill Justin for even trying to get Peter to believe that Tony would ever leave him there. He would never.

 

_ “Maybe if you beg him to come, he’ll feel bad enough to get you.”  _ _Justin_ _ didn’t like Peter’s silence. “Beg, Peter. Tell Mr. Stark what you’re useful for. If that's even possible.”  _

 

_ Peter shifted, probably trying to make himself any less uncomfortable. “Mr. Stark, p-please don’t leave me here. All alone. Please.”  _

 

_ “That’s it, kid?”  _ _Justin_ _  scoffed. “Even your begging is pathetic.” _

 

_ “I’ll be good and I can help you with whatever you need. Anything. I can help.” Peter was rambling now, barely coherent enough to control his tongue, so his words were slurred and hard to understand.  _

 

_ “Mr. Stark is probably very busy. Do you really think he has time to drop everything and get you? We both know you’re not worth his time.”  _ _Justin_ _ sounded bored as if what he was telling Peter was common knowledge.  _

 

_ “I’ll do anything you want, Mr. Stark. I won’t cause any trouble. And if May…” Peter squeezed his eyes shut. “If May doesn’t want me, tell her I won’t be any trouble. She won’t even know I’m there. She doesn’t have to worry about me. I can change. I can be better. I’m sorry.” Tears fell from the corner of his eyes.  _

 

“Baby,” May gasped, reaching towards the screen. Tony could see the hurt in her eyes. Hearing these words out of Peter’s mouth and him actually believing them was the worst punishment Justin could ever give them.

 

_ Peter continued to mumble, “I’m sorry” until  _ _Justin_ _ slapped his cheek hard. Peter flinched away and went silent.  _

 

_ “Shut up. God, you’re disgusting with all your self-loathing. Just shut up.”  _

 

_ Peter actually nodded. “I-I’m sorry.”  _

 

_Justin_ _ rolled his eyes. “And you wonder why they left you here for so long. You’re a disappointment. You’re not worth trying to fix, you have to know that, right? Sometimes things break and there’s no use in gluing the pieces back together. What do we do when that happens? We throw it away.”  _

 

_ Peter was quiet besides for a small sniffle.  _

 

_ “Is that what we should do with you? Throw you away?” Hammer crossed his arms over his chest. “You can do that yourself, you know. If you got that desperate. If you were smart enough to know how to make everyone happy again, you know.”  _ _Justin_ _ leaned close and whispered in Peter’s ear.  _

 

_ Whatever  _ _Justin_ _ was saying wasn’t picked up in the video, but it was clear that Peter didn’t like it. He shook his head, muttering, “No, no, no. I can’t. I don’t want to…” _

 

_ “It’s okay, baby,”  _ _Justin_ _ said, cupping Peter’s face and speaking in such a condescending voice. “You don’t have to make up your mind now, but the option is always there. It’s what I would do if I were you. It’d sure save Tony and your aunt a lot of time and effort. It’s for the best.”  _

 

_ Peter opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to say something, but  _ _Justin_ _  didn’t let him finish his thought.  _

 

_ He clapped his hands together. “Well, that’s all that I wanted to say for this last video. I guess it’s time to tell you where you can find your broken toy, then?”  _ _Justin_ _ looked at the camera. “You’ll be getting his coordinates after this feed cuts off. Don’t even worry about trying to look for us, this will be sent after we’re long gone. I’d concentrate on getting to your little Peter. He doesn’t look too good.”  _

 

_ They got one last look at Peter’s broken stare before the video ended.  _

 

Following the black feed, a message beeps and numbers are displayed on the screen. For a moment, nobody moved. “What if it’s a trap?” Clint asked quietly. 

 

Tony didn’t care; he was already getting his suit ready. “It’s a chance I’m willing to take. Some of you follow me and some stay behind just in case. Look up the coordinates and check surrounding CCTV cams, maybe we’ll get a glimpse of those assholes getting away.”

 

Nobody argued; most of them were getting ready to follow Tony. Before he could leave, May grabbed his wrist. “Bring him home, Tony.” 

 

He nodded. “I will.”

\---

He was in upstate, just a few miles from the border of Vermont. There was nothing but wide open fields around them. Tony saw the building; it was old and rundown. He was almost afraid to go closer. What if Peter wasn’t in there? What if he was?

 

He landed roughly just in front and he knew this is where Peter was being kept. This was the front yard they barely had a chance to get a glimpse of when Peter had almost escaped. 

He heard Steve’s voice in his ear from their comm link.  _ “Do you have any heat signatures inside?” _

 

Tony activated the feature on his suit and looked at the house. But Peter was being kept in a basement. He ran closer and looked at the ground. 

 

_ “Heat signature detected.”  _

 

Tony didn't need FRIDAY to tell him twice before he was running inside. He didn't even wait for backup. “The kid’s in there.” 

 

“Tony! Wait!” Steve yelled, but Tony ignored him. “This could be a trap!” 

 

Tony didn't even try to open the door; he below it right off the hinges. He remembered the big guy dragging Peter back in through the same doorway by his hair. 

 

He hoped those fuckers were in here so he could tear them all apart. They would be unrecognizable as even human beings once Tony was finished with them. That was a promise. 

 

“Peter!” He called, storming into the house. He tried remembering the way to the basement from Peter’s attempted escape.  _ “Peter!”  _

 

There was no response, so he kept running. He finally found a hallway that looked familiar when he heard Steve behind him.

 

“Tony, slow down!” He ran after him and just before Tony started going down the steps, Steve grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. “It can't be that easy, Tony. It never is.” 

 

“Nothing about this is easy, Steve! Let me go.” He wrenched his shoulder from his grip and hurried down the stairs. He heard Steve behind him. “Peter!” 

 

He skipped just about every step until his feet were touching the cement ground. He turned to his left and saw Peter. He froze in his tracks. He looked dead as he hung from the ceiling. Tony couldn't see his face since his head was downward with his chin pressed against his chest. Tony guessed he was unconscious or close to it. 

 

Steve was the one that broke him out of his trance. He put a hand on his back and said in a low voice, “Tony.”

 

Then, Tony was moving again. He hurried over to Peter’s side. Hesitating only briefly when he was in front of him, then he disengaged the suit. There was no way he was rescuing Peter behind a mask. He needed to see his face. 

 

The moment he stepped out of the suit, though, he gagged. The smell of the basement hit his nostrils full force unexpectedly. He turned to see Steve struggling to not cover his nose as well. It smelt like death. Tony had never smelt that before, but he assumed it smelled something like this.

 

But that didn't matter. 

 

“Peter, come on, buddy. Wake up.” He reached out and cupped Peter’s cheeks in his hands. 

 

A pair of footsteps stomping down the stairs interrupted him. “What the fuck died down here?”  

 

“ _ Sam,”  _ Steve hissed. 

 

Tony ignored them as he lifted Peter’s face up. His eyes were open. Just barely. He tried to smile for Peter. “Hey, Pete.” 

 

Peter blinked lazily and Tony knew he had no clue what was going on. Not with his fever. The glaze over his eyes was enough to know that. 

 

“We have to get him off,” Steve said behind him. 

 

Tony bit back his sarcastic comment. Of course, they had to get him off. 

 

“We can't take the hook out now. It's clogging the bleeding and who knows what else,” Sam said. 

 

“Then we take the chain with us. Tony catch him.” Steve pulled his shield off his back. 

 

Tony scooped Peter in his arms, hating how his skin burned him. Peter barely even realized someone was holding him. He let out a soft whine and turned his face to Tony’s chest. 

 

Steve threw his shield at the chain and it fell off the ceiling with a loud bang. Sam grabbed the chain before it could fall so it didn't pull the hook in Peter’s chest. 

 

Tony swallowed back his nausea just from looking at that. It was an infected mess of blood and puss. He was grateful Peter was so out of it so he couldn't feel the pain his body was no doubt in. 

 

“We've gotta get him back to Cho,” Sam said, staring down at Peter with worry. 

 

“The jet better be ready outside,” Tony snapped, unable to take his eyes off the kid. Even if he looked horrible. 

 

“Nat’s ready, just waiting for us.” Sam took a step closers to Tony, still holding the chain in his hand. He was crinkling his nose, not that Tony blamed him. The kid stunk. But that wasn't surprising when the kid was chained to the ceiling for two weeks without even getting a break to use the bathroom. 

 

It was honestly so much worse than the videos. In the videos, he couldn't see Peter up close. He couldn't smell him. He couldn't feel how light he was. He couldn't see just how fucked up he was. But being here, holding him...Tony wasn't sure what to think. This kid in his arms seemed like a completely different boy than the Peter he knew. 

 

“Cap, can you cut this chain off so I'm not carrying it around?” Sam asked, keeping his voice low for the kid. 

 

Steve nodded and grabbed his shield again. Sam pulled the chain so it was tight enough for him to slice his shield through it. 

 

The weight of the chain being taken off him was enough to rouse him slightly from his incoherent state. “M’r. S’ar’?” He mumbled, blinking up at him. 

 

“Yeah, kiddo, Mr. Stark. I'm here.” He held Peter closer. 

 

“Came?” 

 

“Yeah, of course, I came.” 

 

“Sorry,” he immediately mumbled. “Sorry. Sorry.”

 

“Peter, stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

“Sorry. ‘m so sorry,” he said again before passing out in Tony’s arms. 

 

“We've got to go. Now,” Steve said, already starting towards the staircase. 

 

Tony ripped his eyes off of Peter because he couldn't stare at him anymore. Not when he looked like this. He followed Steve and Sam followed him. 

 

“Keep an eye out, just in case,” Sam whispered as they went up the stairs.

 

“FRIDAY is watching our backs, don't worry,” Tony assured him. And sure enough, the clanking of his suit behind him. “We just have to worry about getting him out of here.” 

 

“Let's go.”

 

And they did. Tony was getting old and he really didn't have the back to carry around teenagers, or really anything over 100 lbs, but he barely felt the kid. Maybe it was adrenaline. Maybe it was the fact that Peter definitely lost a lot of weight. 

 

He was on her brink of starving from hunger. That's what happened when you had an increased metabolism and didn't get fed regularly. 

 

He tried not to think about everything they had to do to help this kid get back on his feet. Not until he was back at the compound and could  _ do something _ about it. 

 

The jet was waiting, just like Sam said. They hurried inside and shouted for Natasha to go. She didn't need to be told twice. “We’ll be there in 15 minutes tops.” 

 

“Make the faster,” Tony ordered as he stumbled to a seat with the kid. He didn't loosen his hold on him as they started flying. 

 

Sam and Steve were by his side, checking the kid over, but Tony barely registered them. He stared straight ahead, focusing on the wall across from him. That was much easier than looking at Peter. Poor broken, suffering Peter. 

 

He wouldn't remember this trip after he got back to the compound. It was already blurring in a daze. He only startled back into focus when he saw Steve right in front of his face. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Can you lift him up, so he doesn't choke?” Steve repeated. 

 

Tony looked at his hand and saw the water bottle he was holding. He nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” 

 

He lifted the kid’s head up and Steve brought the bottle to his lips. Peter muttered and turned his head away, trying to refuse it. He probably didn't even know what it was. 

 

“Pete, c’mon,” Tony found himself saying, “you need to drink.” 

 

Steve tipped the bottle up so the water spilled into his mouth. Immediately, Peter was sucking it down as fast as he could. His eyes were still shut and most of the water was spilling down his chin, but it didn't look like he cared. Steve did his best to keep the flow of water steady, but Peter still started to cough a few seconds later. 

 

“Easy, easy,” Sam murmured softly. 

 

Steve pulled the water bottle away and Peter whined, trying to follow it, but he wasn't strong enough to lift his head. Once Peter’s coughing settled, Steve returned it to his lips. 

 

He finished the bottle, only swallowing half of it and wearing the rest. He didn't ask for more, no matter how much Tony knew he wanted it. But, they were getting off the jet by then anyway. 

 

Tony jumped to his feet and started hurrying to the door to the compound. Now that they were so close, Tony was anxious to get him to safety. He needed Cho.

 

He heard the other three running behind him, but he barely paid them any attention. Getting to the medical wing was the only thing on his mind. Slamming through the front doors, Tony wished the infirmary wasn't so far. Even though it wasn't that far, it felt like miles to go. 

 

“Keep May away from him. Not until after we've cleaned him up and gotten this fucking hook from his shoulder,” Tony shouted over his shoulder. 

 

“Got it,” Natasha said as she turned another way along with Sam. Steve stayed by his side. 

 

“FRIDAY, tell Cho we’re here.” 

 

_ “She is already prepped and ready.” _

 

“Good,” Tony said as he continued to run. 

 

With all the rushing, Peter stirred again in his arms. He was mumbling something as his dazed eyes searched the room. 

 

“Don't worry, Peter,” Tony said softly. “Soon, you're gonna be okay.” 

 

As they turned down the hallway to the medical wing, Steve ran ahead and shoved open the door. The kid was starting to strain his arms as he rushed inside and set him on a table Helen was pointing to. 

 

Doctors ran to him immediately, checking him over. Tony could see the frightened look in his eyes. He took a step forward, calling the kid’s name. Peter turned his head to where Tony was standing. “I'm right here. It's okay.” 

 

Helen came over to him. “We need space to work--.”

 

“I'm not leaving.”

 

She raised a hand. “Let me finish. We need space to work, but you also need to be here. If he freaks out like this, we won't be able to do anything.” 

 

Tony looked over to where Peter was already weakly struggling against the doctors. 

 

“You need to keep him calm.”

 

Tony nodded his head, but before going to Peter’s side, he turned to Steve. “Go to the others. Tell May he's okay and that I'm with him.” 

 

Steve didn't need to be told twice. He glanced over at the kid before leaving. 

 

Now all his attention was on Peter. 

 

“Stop, please.” 

 

Tony hurried to his side and put his face in front of his eyes. “Look at me, kiddo. It's okay.” He tried to ignore everyone around them because he didn't like listening to the doctors listing off Peter’s injuries. He hoped they sounded worse than they actually were. 

 

Broken bones had healed wrong and needed to be reset, his left kneecap was still full of shattered bone and bullet, his wounds needing cleaning, stitching, and dressing. But the worst was the hook in his shoulder. 

 

“Shit,” Helen cursed as she inspected it. 

 

Tony’s head snapped up to her. “What?” 

 

She looked hesitant to tell Tony, “His body started to heal with it still in there.” She touched it and Peter gasped in pain. Her eyes grew somber as she glanced at him. “His skin, muscle, and tissue are growing around and on it. I'm gonna have to cut through it all to get it out.” 

 

Tony hadn't thought of that. Of course, with Peter’s advanced healing this would happen. Then another thought made his heart skip a beat. “He has a super fast metabolism. Medication doesn't work on him like it should.”

 

Helen seemed confused for a moment before she linked it together. “Stark, please tell me I am not about to cut into this boy without anesthesia.” 

 

“We tried! The one we made for Steve doesn't work, we tried giving him more, we tried making new versions. Nothing worked yet.” Tony wished they tried harder or didn't stop until they found a solution. 

 

Helen’s eyes hardened. “After this is over, I expect samples of his blood so I can figure that out.” 

 

Tony nodded. “Of course.”

 

“Doesn't help us now, though,” she snapped before turning to the other doctors. “Change in plan. There's no anesthesia for our patient, we need to strap him down.” 

 

Tony balked. “Strap him down? No, no--.” 

 

“He can't move around when we're doing this and we can't risk him hurting someone. This isn't going to be pretty. He's going to want to get free. He will do anything, especially in his state.” She started assisting the doctors as the strapped metal cuffs around his ankles and thighs. 

 

Then, they moved to his hips and chest. They locked down his biceps and his wrists and even his head. Tony grabbed his hand when his wrist was pinned down. Peter didn't seem to notice it until then. He looked at Tony in a panic. “‘m sorry. Please stop. I'll be good. ‘m a good boy.” 

 

Tony felt his eyes burn at the sight of the tears slipping down Peter's temples. “I know, Peter. You are. This is just to keep you and the doctors safe.” 

 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut but clung tightly to Tony’s hand. Tony rubbed soothing circles on his skin with his thumb. 

 

“We need him cleaned up before we start,” Helen said, coming back with rags and a bowl on a cart. The doctors around them started to dip it in and wash Peter’s dirty body. 

 

One doctor cut through the dirty underwear and another quickly draped a sheet over him. Tony looked up at Helen and asked, “Can I help?” 

 

“His face,” she replied. “Quickly.” 

 

Tony grabbed a towel and dipped it into the bowl. He let go of Peter’s hand, causing the kid to whimper. But then he brought the warm towel to his cheek and started to rub it gently. Peter leaned into the touch with a sigh. 

 

“Feel nice?” Tony whispered with a small smile. He wanted to take his time because even if it was only washing his face, it was still something to help. And Peter hadn't been touched in days for any reason other than to hurt him. The doctors weren't hurting him now, but they weren't comforting him either. He needed even a small sign of affection. 

 

“Faster, Stark, we've gotta get started.” 

 

Tony grunted and went a little faster but no rougher. Peter looked a little calmer when Tony pulled the rag away from Peter's face. At least hewasn't so dirty anymore, even if that gave them a better view of the ugly bruises coloring his skin. 

 

He stayed calm until his eyes suddenly snapped open and he was taking in panicked breaths. His eyes sought out Tony. “No. No. ‘m sorry.” 

 

Tony leaned closer. “What's wrong?” He asked anxiously, trying to figure out what changed in the span of seconds. 

 

Peter looked down at his legs and Tony followed his gaze. Some doctors were working on cleaning the insides of his legs, but other than that nothing seemed wrong. No one was holding him down or hurting him. 

 

Then he understood and his stomach churned. 

 

“They’re washing you. That's it. I promise.” 

 

Peter didn't look like he believed him completely, but he was trying hard to. He saw the battle in Peter’s eyes and seconds later, he was crying again. “No.” 

 

Tony grabbed his hand and knew the only thing he could do was help him through it. There was no being rational when Peter was out of it like this. “It's okay, Pete, they're just cleaning you,” he repeated softly. Peter stopped fighting it as his eyes squeezed shut.

 

“Okay,” Helen said, finally, “we're gonna get started. Stark, I don't suggest holding his hand unless you want it broken.”

 

“I don't care,” Tony responded firmly when he felt how tightly Peter was gripping it back. 

 

“I'll rephrase it: let go of his hand because I'm not giving you a cast after all this.” Helen raised her eyebrows.

 

Tony sighed. “Fine.” He turned to Peter and even though his eyes were closed again, he said, “Let go for one sec. I need to put the armor on.” 

 

Peter didn't hear him, so he had to dislodge his hand from his grip. It wasn't that hard since he wasn't as strong as he usually was. 

 

He activated his watch so it formed around his wrist and hand. Then he grabbed Peter’s hand again. The kid didn't mind the metal. Or maybe he knew it was Iron Man. That was what Tony hoped. 

 

Helen turned to him, looking like she regretted was she was about to say. “It's going to get hard. I understand if you need to leave--.” 

 

“Don't finish that sentence. I'm not leaving the kid,” Tony said resolutely. 

 

Helen nodded. “Good. Just be prepared…” She turned away from him and spoke to the other doctors. “I want teams on his leg and knee. Anyone with a strong stomach helps me.” 

 

All doctors had to have a strong stomach to handle the work they had, so that comment set Tony on edge as two doctors came up to Peter's head. 

 

Once everyone was in position, they started. Tony tried not to watch what they were doing. He felt Peter’s hand tighten on the metal already, so he covered his hand with his to give him some source of human contact. “Shh,” he whispered soothingly. 

 

Peter didn't hear him. He was too busy whimpering as Helen poured sterilizing alcohol around the hook. Tony thought he could handle it. 

 

Until Helen took a deep breath and started to cut into the infected skin around the rusty metal. 

 

Peter’s eyes shot open again and he was breathing so hard he was barely taking in oxygen. “Hurts.”

 

“I know. It's going to be over soon,” Tony tried to reassure him, but he didn't listen. 

 

He continued to breathe heavily and grunt in pain. He let out a short shout and said, “I'll behave. Promise. Stop, please.” 

 

“This isn't a punishment, Peter,” Tony said loudly so he could hear him over his labored breathing. “We need to get that hook out of you.” 

 

“Leave it in,” he gasped.

 

“We can't. You know that.” 

 

Helen stopped and Peter’s breathing slowed down. “We're going into the muscle and tissue now. This is where it gets bad.” 

 

Tony took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself. But a moment later can he realized nothing could when Peter let out a loud scream. He quickly snapped his mouth shut and bit his lip to silence himself. 

 

Helen continued on and Tony tried to block out the sound. The most sound Peter made was a covered up groan or grunt. Tears were streaming from his eyes and his teeth were already drawing blood from his bottom lip. 

 

“Hey,” Tony said, “stop biting. You're going to hurt yourself.” 

 

Helen noticed what Peter was doing and shouted, “Rivers, get a clean rag. Kid needs it.” 

 

Tony thought they were going to clean the blood from his chin, but instead, the doctor pushed the folded rag into his mouth between his teeth. “Chomp down on this.” 

 

Peter shook his head. He didn't want to be gagged and Tony wanted to take it out for him, but he didn't want Peter hurting himself. “Pete, hey, come on. Look at me.” Surprisingly, he did. “I need you to calm down. You can't bite down through your lips and I know you don't mean it, but you will. Trust me.” 

 

Peter was heaving by now, frustrated at the gag while he bit down hard. Tony rubbed his hand, hoping it helped even if only a little. 

 

Watching the kid writhe in pain as much as his restraints allowed reminded Tony of Afghanistan. When he was in that cave. He barely remembered it all, but sometimes he still felt the ghost pains of terrorists cutting into his chest. He pictured himself back on that old cot screaming until his throat refused to let out any more. 

 

“This isn't easy, kiddo,” Tony said, swallowing past a lump in his throat. Peter looked at him with wide watery eyes. “I know it hurts like hell. You can scream. Scream as loud as you want. Scream as much as you want. You've been strong long enough.” 

 

Helen must have hit a rough part of a newly grown muscle because Peter suddenly choked on a scream, but held it back. He could barely breathe through his heaving. 

 

“It's okay, Peter, it's okay.” 

 

And that was all Peter needed. Moments later he was letting out a blood-curdling scream. Even some of the doctors turned to look at him before getting back to work quickly. Helen looked pained as she continued on. 

 

Tony almost regretted telling him to let it out because once he started he couldn't stop. And his screams were like a thousand knives to his heart. He was sure everyone around the compound could hear, but he hoped May was far enough that it only sounded like a whisper. 

 

Nobody ever needed to hear screams like this from someone. Especially a child they loved. 

 

Tony knew he would never forget the sound. 

 

It was so much worse than anything he heard on those videos. This was worse than anything he's heard before in his life. 

 

He hoped he never had to hear it again. 

 

He couldn't even imagine how Peter felt. 

  
  


20 minutes into the cutting and screaming, Peter passed out. 

 

“He's out. Finally,” Helen said, letting her eyes shut briefly. Tony could easily see how this was taking a toll on her. But seconds later, she composed herself and went right back to work. “Let's get this done.” 

 

Tony didn't let go of Peter’s hand through any of it. Not as they rebroke his leg or searched through his kneecap for a bullet and bone shards or even when Helen finally pulled that metal hook from Peter’s shoulder with a loud squelch. 

 

Blood began to flow and she pressed a towel against it. “We need to get him into the cradle,” Helen shouted. Just because the hook was out didn't mean Peter was out of the woods yet. Though, it was a huge improvement. 

 

Tony held his hand until they reached the regeneration cradle. Then, he had to let him go, but he didn't go far. Peter was situated inside it and it was working immediately. The doctors, covered in sweat and blood, took a few steps back. Their jobs were done, almost two hours later. 

 

Helen was the only one that stayed close. Tony came up to her and whispered softly. “Thank you.”

 

She whirled around to face him. Her eyes were furious as tears leaked from the corners. “Don't  _ ever  _ ask me to do something like that again.” 

 

Tony nodded quickly. He knew she always would help but agreed. There was no need to go through this again. 

 

“He is a child. A baby. Do you know what that was like for me?” She took in a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

 

“I know. I'm sorry.”

 

“Sorry doesn't cut it, Stark. I'm finding a solution to his anesthesia problem. I don't care what it takes.”

 

“Of course. I'll help.”

 

“Good.” Then she stalked away to go wash the blood from her hands. 

 

Tony turned to Peter and took his hand back in his. “Don't worry, Peter,” he whispered, “everything is going to be okay.” 

 

He had been saying that a lot lately, but for the first time since Peter was taken, Tony was starting to believe it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not a medical expert on anything mentioned in this chapter, so i apologize if it's wrong. i don't know how operations like this work. It could all be fabricated, but it was necessary in the name of whump. 
> 
> i should really update some of my other fics i have posted, but this one begged to be written right after i finished the last chapter. 
> 
> please leave your thoughts below.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for such a bad chapter. I hit some writers block, but I think I got through the worst of it not.

The screaming woke him up. 

 

It was so loud, so raw, so painful that Tony thought Peter was being tortured right in front of him.

 

He flew up and fell out of the chair he was sleeping on. There was a dull pain in his knees, but he didn't care. Not when Peter was being hurt. Again. 

 

Before he could reach Peter’s bed, there was a hand grabbing his shoulder. No. No one was stopping him. He growled and shoved whoever the hell was trying to stop him away. Someone was calling his name, but he barely heard it. 

 

Peter. 

 

He could still hear the screams. They were muffled now but still there. They sounded far away. Did they drag the kid out of his bed? 

 

Pushing himself to his feet took a few tries. He only made it up when someone pulled on his wrist and against their chest. There was a voice in his ear. It was strong and quiet. “Stop it.” 

 

Tony struggled. “They're hurting him!” Tony shouted. “Let me go!”

 

The arms tightened around him and pulled him closer against a sturdy chest. “Peter is fine. He's sleeping, but if you don't shut up, you're going to wake him up.” 

 

Tony shook his head. He wasn't sleeping. Not when he was screaming like that. “Need to see him.”

 

“Okay, I’ll show you,” the voice said and slowly walked them closer to a bed. “Look.” 

 

It was dark in the room, but when he looked down he could see the kid. He still looked bad with the bruises and bandages, but he was sleeping. There was no sign of him screaming only moments earlier. 

 

Tony blinked. Now that he tried listening closely, he couldn't hear the screams. They were quiet. Gone. He looked up at the person holding him and it felt like the wind was knocked out of his lungs when he saw those blue eyes staring down at him. 

 

“Steve?” 

 

“You with me, Tony?” Steve asked hesitantly. His wide eyes are searching Tony’s face. 

 

That's when Tony realized just what was going on. He pushed himself out of Steve’s arms, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He looked back down at Peter, who was still sleeping. 

 

“I thought I heard him screaming,” Tony whispered. 

 

“That was just a bad dream. He's okay,” another voice said back. 

 

Tony turned to stare where May was watching him with careful eyes. She looked sad and a little frightened. Then he remembered the hand on his shoulder, the one he shoved away. “May, oh my, God, I didn't mean to-- did I hurt you?” 

 

She smiled, but it was small and sad. “I'm fine, Tony. I've been thrown across the room by an enhanced teenager more times than I can count. I should know better than to touch you when you're having a nightmare.”

 

“A nightmare?” He asked. No. Impossible. Those screams sounded too real. 

 

“Yeah,” she answered softly. “You just sat up and started yelling. You've only been asleep for a few hours.” 

 

“I didn't know...I mean I heard and I thought…” Tony trailed off, trying to catch his breath. Was he really about to tell May he dreamt of her nephew screaming so vividly he thought it was real? No way. 

 

“He's okay. He's fine. He's been out since you fell asleep.” May looked over to where he was sleeping in the hospital bed. “The exhaustion is finally getting him to sleep. It's a little easier to do without a hook hanging you from the ceiling.” She covered her mouth with her hand as her voice cracked towards the end. 

 

Tony went forward to pull her into a hug. “Hey, it's out. He's okay. Remember?” 

 

May nodded her head, but he could see the doubt in her eyes. Hell, everyone was probably thinking the same thing. 

 

Was Peter really okay? Or did Hammer break something inside him that would be a little harder to repair?

 

They wouldn't know until Peter woke up. 

 

Tony found himself praying for Peter to sleep as long as he could.

* * *

Peter slept for a long time.  A full day passed and he was still knocked out. 

 

May and Tony never left his side, but Steve returned regularly with food and updates. Cho was still working hard to develop a painkiller and anesthesia that wouldn't be destroyed by Spider DNA. The rest of the team was searching non-stop for Hammer and his two assholes. 

 

They hadn't found anything yet. 

 

Natasha was doing her best to get dirt on the boyfriend and the brute. She thought maybe they had the key of where they were hiding. 

 

Tony didn't care how they found it. He just wanted to find Hammer so he could bury him in the ground. He wanted to hang him from a dirty hook. Stick it right through his chest so he slowly bled out. 

 

Nah. That was too easy. 

 

He wanted to peel his skin off, layer by layer. He wanted to rip every tooth out of his head. He wanted to snap every finger and toe. He wanted to hang a noose around his neck just loose enough for him to survive the hanging but hang there choking. He wanted to beat him senseless. He wanted to make him feel worthless. He wanted him to hurt. He wanted him to suffer. 

 

Tony couldn't remember the last time he wished this kind of pain against someone. 

 

Sure, in Afghanistan, and the Mandarin, and Ultron, and Loki came close to it. But this was different. He spent time,  _ hours _ , picturing how he was going to finally kill Justin Hammer. How he was going to make him regret everything. 

 

If he thought too much about what he planned, it made him feel a little nauseous. He would have ignore that it was him doing this shit when it actually happened. He wouldn't let something like a weak stomach or morals stop him from avenging Peter. 

 

Justin deserved it. He deserved everything Tony was going to do to him and worse.

 

Maybe he could start by finding everyone Justin loved. Everyone he cared about. And he could slowly tear them apart in front of him. Make him watch. Make him break. Then he could start with the fun stuff and--

 

“You are not a monster.” 

 

Tony startled in his chair and Peter’s hand fell from his grip. He looked at the doorway where Wanda was standing with her arms wrapped around her chest. 

 

“These thoughts. It isn't you,” she whispered but didn't move. “It's the anger. The fear.” 

 

With a scoff, Tony looked back at Peter and picked up his hand. “I'm not scared.” 

 

Wanda took a few steps inside the room. “Yes, you are.” Tony refused to look up at her. “It's okay to be frightened.” 

 

“I'm not scared!” He snapped and hated that Peter’s face scrunched slightly. 

 

“You're terrified.”

 

Of course, he was! Some asshole was able to kidnap his kid right from under his nose, torture him until he was delirious and then throw him right back to them like nothing was wrong. They  _ still _ had no idea where he was even hiding. 

 

Peter wasn't safe until Justin was 6 feet under. 

 

“You're wrong. He's safe now. He's safe here with us. With you.” 

 

Tony whipped his head to face her and practically growled, “Get the fuck out of my head.”

 

To her credit, Wanda didn't look bothered by his tone. “Not when I'm afraid of what you'll think. What you'll do.” 

 

Rolling his eyes, Tony said, “I don't even know where he is, so calm down. You won't have to stop a  _ justified  _ murder just yet.” 

 

“He can pick up on your thoughts, you know. Your feelings. He is very attentive to you. He already knows you're upset.” Wanda came close to his bed. 

 

Tony’s eyes flickered down to Peter and saw that he didn't look as peaceful as he did earlier. But that was a coincidence. There was no way Peter could pick up on Tony’s feelings when he was unconscious. 

 

“I sensed some discomfort. He's holding back. Trying to ignore what's bothering him.” She used a gentle hand to brush a bang off his forehead. 

 

“What?” Tony asked. 

 

“Nightmares,” she explained. “He's trying to fight them.” 

 

“Figures. Even unconscious, he's trying to play the typical macho-bullshit.” Tony frowned as he looked back down at the kid. He just wanted to help him feel better. 

 

“Sound like someone you know?” Wanda asked with as hint of amusement in her voice. 

 

“Shut up,” Tony said but the heat was gone. “His discomfort, what can you do to stop that?” He squeezed his hand again. 

 

“Oh, I don't plan on stopping it,” she replied. 

 

“What?” Tony asked incredulously. What the hell was she even here for then?

 

“He's trying to bury it all. He's trying to hide.” She continued to pet his hair. “If we let him shove all of this away, I'm afraid he'll disappear with it.”

 

“Go with it?” Either she was speaking a different language or Tony was stupid because he didn't understand any of this.

 

“After traumatic events, some victims lock themselves away. A dark, dark place in their mind. I don't want this to happen to Peter.” 

 

“He's trying to hide?” 

 

“He doesn't want to face what happened, Tony,” Wanda said softly. “The pain, the embarrassment...it's easier to just avoid it all. But we can't let him do that.” 

 

Tony nodded his head. He didn't want to lose Peter. The kid didn't deserve to be a prisoner of his own mind. Probably locked away with the memories of everything that happened those days with Justin. 

 

“Do what you have to,” he said. 

 

She took a deep breath and explained, “I'm letting the memories out. As long as someone is here for him, he'll get through it.”

 

Her eyes stared right into Tony’s and she didn't move until he nodded his head. “I'm not leaving him.” 

 

Then Wanda rested her hand on Peter’s forehead and a red glow surrounded her hands and his head. It only took a moment, but when she pulled away, the effect was immediate. 

 

Peter’s face was scrunched in pain and he let out a soft whimper. 

 

Tony felt something jerk on his heart and he was tempted to ask,  _ beg,  _ Wanda to push it all back. But he knew that wasn't healthy. Peter had to deal with all. 

 

“He'll be awake soon enough. Just ride this one out with him.” She patted Peter’s head one last time. “And be there for him.” 

 

“Of course,” Tony relied immediately, squeezing the kid's hand. He hoped he could feel it in his sleep. 

 

“I'll be in my room if you need me,” she said with one last glance at Peter before she walked out of the room. 

 

Now that it was just them, Tony held Peter’s hand in both of his and brought it close to his lips. He saw the pain in his pinched face, heard it in his soft whimpers. “It's okay, kiddo. I'm right here. Everything is okay now.” 

 

Peter grunted and Tony noticed the tears falling down his cheeks. The sight made Tony’s eyes burn. He pressed his dry lips to Peter’s sweaty knuckles and whispered, “You're home. You're safe.”

 

He let go of his hand with one of his and used a thumb go dry a tear and its trail from his cheek. “You're safe, Peter. It's going to be okay.”

 

Peter continued to cry as Tony continued to hold his hand.

* * *

For the first few days, Peter wasn't very coherent. He would wake up from a nightmare with his eyes and cheeks still wet. May or Tony were always there to hush him back to sleep.

 

Tony hoped that he got all of the bad dreams done with while he could barely tell what was reality. He wouldn't remember any of this. 

 

He wouldn't remember May kissing the top of his head and singing softly and she cradled him. 

 

He wouldn't remember Tony carding his fingers through his hair and holding his small hand. 

  
  


But he would remember Justin. He would remember every moment of Justin’s torture and humiliation. 

 

Tony wished he could take it all away. But he couldn't. All he could do was help Peter through it. 

 

When he finally woke up again and knew what was going on, Tony could tell right away. His eyes were wide as he looked around the room. They weren't hazy like the dozen of other times he opened them since he laid in this bed. 

 

Tony didn't say a word. He wanted to jump forward and fuss over him, but he didn't want to pressure him. He didn't want to overwhelm him. 

 

His eyes continued to look around and they paused on May where she was asleep on the couch. Then they snapped to Tony, who was sitting on the edge of his seat. 

 

The machines started beeping faster and his chest was rising and falling quickly. His lips started to move, but nothing was coming out. Tony wasn't sure if he could breathe like that. 

 

He reached out to hold Peter’s hand again, but Peter pulled it away. His wide wet eyes were staring right into his. “Hey, kiddo, calm down.” 

 

Peter shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. “I didn't...I promise I didn't.”

 

Tony lowered his hand to the sheet. He wanted to hold Peter, but the kid didn't want that. Not now at least. “Kid, it's okay.” 

 

“He asked, but I didn't. I didn't say a word!” He gasped, pushing himself further back on the bed.

 

Tony swallowed. He wasn't sure what Justin asked him, but he knew Peter wouldn't have said anything. Tony saw what Justin did to him because he didn't say a word. 

 

“I know,” he assured him. “I know you didn't say a word.” 

 

Peter continued to shake his head like he didn't hear him. “I didn't tell him your favorite color. I swear. Nothing.” 

 

Something stabbed him in the heart when he said that. “Peter, even if you did, I don't care. It's just a color.” 

 

With a sob, he squeezed his eyes shut. “I'm sorry.” 

 

Tony held his hands out and immediately, Peter fell forward into his arms. He clung to him tightly like someone was dragging him away. Tony remembered how Justin taunted him. How he made Peter feel bad for wanting touch. How Peter leaned into Justin’s touch. 

Peter was gasping in his ear and Tony rubbed his back. “Shh, calm down. Breathe in and out. Slowly.” 

 

“I'm sorry. Please don't make me go back. I don't want to go back.” 

 

Tony pulled away to look Peter in the eyes, but he tried to ignore the whimper Peter let out. “I'm not giving you back. No one is sending you back to him.” 

 

“I won't be trouble. I'm good. I'm a good boy.” 

 

Tony turned his head, trying to blink back the tears. Peter was coherent right now. He actually believed this. He actually thought he had to beg Tony to keep him here and out of the hands of that asshole. 

 

“Don't...don't say that.” There was something completely wrong about listening to Peter insist he was a good boy that made him nauseous. “I know you are, but I don't care if you were the brattiest punk. I'd keep you here.” 

 

Peter hiccuped. “I'm sorry for causing so much trouble and making you come get me. I just didn't want to be left there.” 

 

“Stop apologizing for this.” Peter rubbed his eyes with his hand but stayed quiet while Tony spoke. “You're safe now. And I'm going to kill Justin and--.” 

 

Peter snapped up straight with wide eyes. “No!” 

 

Tony furrowed his brows. “What?” 

 

“Just...just drop it. I'm fine. It's over.” Peter looked terrified as he spoke.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about, Peter? You're not  _ okay  _ and I'm not  _ dropping this _ .” Was this kid insane? 

 

“Please just leave him alone. It's just, it's too much trouble and he's not worth it. You don't need to go after him.” Peter grabbed onto Tony’s wrist as he begged. 

 

Tony looked at him carefully. “Why can't I go after him?” 

 

Peter shut down at the question. He pulled his hands close to his chest and hunched in on himself. He didn't answer Tony’s question. 

 

“Peter?” Tony asked in a low voice. “Peter, why are you defending him?” 

 

Staring down at his lap, his shoulders starting shaking. He didn't say at word. 

 

“You shouldn't be protecting the asshole that did this to you!” Tony was seeing red. How the fuck could Peter protect him after everything he did to him. “He hurt you. He tried to kill you. He thought it was fun. Why would you ever think it was over. Why would I just let that shit go?” 

 

Another small sob stopped Tony’s words. He realized his voice had risen to a yell and Peter was crying. He was crying because of Tony. 

 

“Fuck,” Tony muttered, wiping a hand over his face. “Shit, Peter, I'm sorry.  _ Fuck. _ ” He shot a hand out to pull Peter back into a hug, but Peter flinched hard. 

 

“Don't hurt me!” 

  
  


Tony retracted his hand like he had been burnt. He could barely breathe. Peter was afraid of him. Peter thought Tony was going to hit him. 

 

He pushed himself off the bed when he felt himself panicking. He felt like a selfish prick. Here Peter was struggling to even breathe on the bed as Tony made everything worse. The kid was trying to comfort himself and Tony hated that he thought it was pathetic. He was shaking and kept changing his hold on himself. 

 

But Tony couldn't do anything to help him. All he could do was press a hand against his own chest as his knees grew weak. He fell against the chair and it fell to its side. He barely saw May shooting up at the sound. 

 

“Peter!” She yelled, jumping to her feet and going to his side. He didn't stop crying. 

 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry,” Tony mumbled. His breathing was uneven. He couldn't remember having a bad panic attack like this since Tennessee. He tried to calm himself down like Harley taught him, but it wasn't working. 

 

May must have noticed Tony was in as bad of shape as Peter because she turned to him with concerned eyes. “Tony, what happened? Are you okay?” She sounded scared. 

 

Tony shook his head. She shouldn't worry about him. He was the one that made Peter like that. “I'm sorry,” he said one last time before rushed out into the hallway. He heard her shout after him, but he kept running. He ran until he knocked straight into something,  _ someone?  _

 

“Tony, are you okay?” They held onto his shoulders. “Shit. Tony, just breathe, okay?” A hand pulled his to a chest. “Following my breathing. In and out. You're okay.”

 

If Tony could catch his breath he would have laughed. How ironic was it that was the one saying these same words to Peter only moments ago? 

 

“Peter. He needs it. Not me.” Tony shook his head. 

 

“Natasha is going there now. I want to make sure you're okay.” 

 

“‘m fine,” he mumbled, even though he was the exact opposite. When he shut his eyes all he saw was Howard raising a hand to him and slapping his face. Tony was small and crying. He begged him not to hurt him. Howard never listened. If Tony were lucky, Jarvis was there to save him sometimes before it got too bad. 

 

He didn't want to be like Howard. 

 

He never wanted a kid, especially Peter now, to be afraid of him or see him as the same man his father was. He was supposed to be better. 

 

Tony closed his eyes as he finally felt the tears fall. 

 

He didn't see a drunk Howard this time. He saw Peter, curled up in a ball as he begged Tony not to hurt him. He was screaming too loudly to hear Peter and smacked him once, twice, three times. 

 

Tony was no better than Howard. 

 

Tony was no better than Justin. 

  
  


“Don't say that!” The voice said. “You're nothing like them. You're a million times better.” 

 

They didn't see Peter cower away from him. They didn't hear the pain in his voice. 

 

Tony didn't care what this person said. They had no idea what they were talking about. Tony was a monster. 

  
  


And Peter didn't need another monster in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this crap instead of my 8 page paper that is due in 20 hours. The one I haven't started. I hope it was worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long I'm sorry. I hope it's worth the wait!

“How are you feeling?”

 

Tony wasn’t sure how long it’d been. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? All he knew was that he could finally  breathe. His lungs weren’t heaving painfully in his chest and he could take in deep breaths of oxygen. He still felt a little nauseous, but he could deal with that. 

 

“Tony, can you hear me?” 

 

He looked up and saw Steve kneeling next to him. A hand was on his shoulder as he stared at him in concern. “I’m fine, Cap,” he said. 

 

Steve huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, and I love Hydra.” Tony blinked at his outright sarcastic quip. “C’mon, let’s get you off the floor.” 

 

“I’m sorry for, you know, freaking out before.” Tony stared at his feet, unable to look Steve in the eyes. He was supposed to be Iron Man. Strong, courageous, invincible Iron Man. 

 

“Please don’t apologize to me for having an anxiety attack,” Steve’s voice was low and so serious. Tony just grunted in response. 

  
  


They walked down the hallway with no real destination for a few moments until Steve asked hesitantly, “Can I ask what happened? With Peter, I mean.” 

 

Tony shut his eyes and all he could see was the kid. The bruised and scared kid flinching away from him as he begged,  _ “Don’t hurt me!”  _ He had been such a careless asshole. Peter was still nowhere near okay again after being kidnapped and tortured for almost two weeks. Why the hell had he flipped out on him like that?

 

“Tony, relax. It’s okay,” Steve’s soft voice broke though his panicking thoughts. “You don’t have to tell me, but I think it would help to let it out.”

 

Taking in a long and shaky breath, Tony said, “I was an ass. He...he kept excusing Hammer. He was protecting him. He wants to just  _ let it go _ . And-- Steve, you know what that fucker did to him. You know why the fuck I can’t just  _ let it go _ .” 

 

Steve was rubbing his arm. The motion was soothing enough to help him control some of his frustration. “I know. I know.” 

 

“But the kid just kept going and I snapped. I made him cry. Cap, I yelled enough to make the poor kid cry. Like he hasn’t gone through enough shit. And then, of course, I felt like shit for screaming at him, literally, but when I went to comfort him, he flinched.” Tony paused, seeing it replay in his mind again. “He flinched and begged me not to hurt him.”

 

Steve was quiet at first and Tony thought surely, he was thinking about what an asshole Tony was. But then he said, “That’s not your fault. We just have to be more aware of his triggers. Especially while this is all so new.” 

 

Tony groaned and shoved Steve’s hand off him. He didn’t deserve Captain fucking America making excuses for him. “This is my fault! I know what the kid went through and I still fucked it all up. He probably fucking sees me just as bad as Hammer--.”

 

“Stop it.” Steve came up close to his face. “Stop saying that.” 

 

“It’s true. Justin Hammer, Tony Stark: there’s no difference.” 

 

“There is so a difference. If you think for one moment you’re anything like that monster, then you must not be as smart as I thought you were. Justin Hammer is a maniac that kidnapped and tortured a child for fun. He didn’t care when he made Peter cry. In fact, he didn’t think the fun was starting until he cried. He smiled when Peter was in pain. He found joy in it.” Steve’s face was red in anger. 

 

Tony knew everyone had a soft spot for the kid. It wasn’t just him. Steve adored that kid more than anything. And he was watching it the whole time right by Tony’s side, worrying more about him than himself. 

 

“Now, if you’re not the man I’ve come to know like the back of my hand and you actually relate to Hammer and his psychotic fascination with hurting that kid then please let me know so I can kick your ass myself. But, if you’re exactly who I know you are and would do  _ anything  _ to protect that kid, then stop blaming yourself and buck up. He needs you. He doesn’t need you running off because you have this fucked up idea that you’re not good enough for him. You’re more than good enough. You’re exactly what he needs right now.  _ Do not abandon him.  _ Not now.”

 

Tony blinked. Steve was up in his face, breathing heavy, and looking angry. “Wow...you really care for the kid, huh?”

 

“I would give up my own life for that kid,” he said with a fond look in his eyes, “and I know you would too.”

 

“Exactly. I love Peter. So that means if I have to give him so space until he’s feeling better then I’ll just have to deal with not seeing him for--.”

 

“Please shut up. God, how can you be so intelligent but so stupid at the same time?” Steve ran a hand over his face. 

 

“Uhh…”

 

“You’re not giving Peter space. You’re going in there and you’re going to sit with him while he heals. You’re going to stay by his side until he is allowed to get out of that bed. Leaving him will do nothing but make everything worse.” 

 

Tony sighed in frustration. “Then why don’t you do it?”

 

“He wants  _ you,  _ Tony. That much is painfully obvious. Don’t let him go through this alone. You said you’d bring him back and you did. Now help him piece himself back together.” Steve sounded desperate and Tony could see the begging in his eyes. 

 

“What if I can’t do that? What if I let him down  _ again?” _ Tony couldn’t face that. Not again. 

 

“You’ve never let him down. Now go in there and see how he’s doing. Please.” 

 

Tony sighed. He knew Steve was right. He was only staying away for his own selfish reasons-- the guilt he felt every time he saw the aftermath of Hammer’s torture was the blaring one. “Fine. but when this bites us in the ass because I fuck the kid up even more, expect me to say ‘I told you so.’” 

 

Steve rolled his eyes, taking a step back from Tony. “You’re too hard on yourself, you know.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, Cap. You’re preaching to the choir.” Tony started walking towards the infirmary with Steve by his side. 

 

“Well, if you can’t believe in yourself then believe in me, okay?” Steve said softly. “I know you’re going to be exactly what Peter needs. You’ll see.”

 

Tony seriously doubted that.

  
  


Especially, when he walked back into the kid’s room and saw him sound asleep in May’s arms. He had his aunt. He didn’t need him. 

 

He wanted to back out of the room before he was noticed, but there was a firm hand on the small of his back pushing him inside. 

 

May looked up and gave him a small smile. “Hey, Tony, Steve.”

 

Tony didn’t say a word. How could he when he was the one that caused her son to have a panic attack earlier? Steve walked around him and came to Peter’s side. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled down at him. “Thank God he’s getting some rest.” 

 

May nodded, she looked exhausted herself. “He had a panic attack before. I calmed him down and he fell right asleep. They usually knock him off his butt for a few hours.” 

 

Steve frowned at that. “He’s had them before?”

 

May’s smile turned sad. “Yeah. Some Spider-Man related, but they were here long before he became a superhero. Having anxiety, losing your parents, and watching your uncle die can really take its toll on a poor kid.”

 

Tony didn’t know that. Sure, he assumed the kid had nightmares with the amount of trauma he went through...but anxiety attacks? Tony didn’t have those until after New York when he was a grown ass adult. Peter was a child; he didn’t deserve to be suffering through it at this young of an age. 

 

“He’s a strong kid,” Steve said fondly as he pulled his hand back out of his hair after one more ruffle. 

 

“He sure is,” May agreed proudly. 

 

Tony looked away. He couldn’t stand to see what he’d done. How he’d put Peter in that bed, exhausted from panicking because he thought Tony Stark was going to hurt him. Tony knew he would never forgive himself for that moment. 

 

“Hey, Mr. I-Blame-Myself-For-Everything, you wanna come over here so I can talk to you?” May’s voice didn’t sound angry or annoyed when she spoke to Tony. In fact, she sounded a little amused. 

 

Tony looked up and saw her staring at him with a raised eyebrow. He felt like this is how she spoke to Peter when he sulks around the apartment. He decided it would be better to just listen her and come over. He ignored the look Steve gave him as he walked past. 

 

“Sit,” she sat, patting the chair with the arm that wasn’t wrapped around Peter. 

 

Tony huffed but sat down anyway. “Yes?”

 

“Stop beating yourself up over what happened.”

 

“You don’t--.”

 

“Peter told me exactly what happened. Expect like 14 million apologies when he wakes up, by the way.” She looked down at the boy cradled in her arm and brushed some hair off her forehead. She looked back up at Tony and said, “It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“I yelled at him. I made him cry. He thought I was going to hit him. He literally had a panic attack because of me.” Tony furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of how May could say it wasn’t his fault. 

 

“You know the first panic attack he had in years, about a month or so after Ben’s death was all because I wore my favorite dress,” she said. 

 

The Parkers never spoke about Ben. He was an untouched subject because Tony knew it was hard for them both to deal with. Even on his birthday, Peter hadn’t wanted to talk about it; he laid in his bed all day long while May worked and Tony fixed up a nice dinner for them both. 

 

So, this definitely caught Tony by surprise. “What?”

 

“It was Peter’s birthday and I was taking him out for a nice dinner to get his mind off of everything. I came out wearing the dress. The minute Peter saw me in it, he couldn’t breathe.” Her hold tightened on Peter. “I thought it was an asthma attack at first. But, he couldn’t even take his inhaler and I knew there was something else. He was crying and I couldn’t get a word out of him except for ‘Uncle Ben’.

 

“Then I realized it was a panic attack and I held him and I told him it was going to be okay. He calmed down and started apologizing. He told me that the dress I wore was Ben’s favorite. He would always tell me how beautiful I was when I wore it. Maybe that’s why it’s my favorite. But it was too much for him. I told him I’d change out of it while he sat on the couch under the blankets, but when I came back out, he was fast asleep. I ruined the poor kid’s birthday.”

 

“You didn't know, May. That wasn’t your fault. You didn’t ruin his birthday.”

 

May smiled at him. “And you didn’t know either. It was neither of our faults.”

 

Tony winced. She was sneaky. “Seriously?”

 

“Yup. No arguing with me; you’ll get nowhere. Just ask Pete.” She smiled softly, placing her hand over Tony’s hand. “He needs you. Please don’t leave him.”

 

Tony looked at Steve with the corner of his eyes. He was grinning at him like a smug asshole. Tony sighed. “I’m not leaving. I’m sorry for my own little freak-out before, but I just don’t want to be another monster in his life.” 

 

“Hey, first of all, don’t apologize for leaving the room earlier. Your mental health is just as important as his. You’re allowed to take a step back, just remember to come back when you can. And second of all, you will  _ never  _ be a monster in my son’s life. You are the exact opposite. Please don’t argue with me, I not only have Captain America on my side, but the kid as well. Good luck arguing with him when he pulls out his puppy eyes.”

 

“Oh, God, save us all. He’s a terror on two feet with those things.” Tony laughed. 

 

“I’ve known him his whole life and I’m still not immune to them. They’re my weakness.” 

 

“They’re  _ everyone’s  _ weakness,” Steve said, shaking his head, no doubt thinking about all the times Peter used them on him. Steve was one of the easier targets. Clint and Tony kept times. Steve caved in 4 seconds once. 

 

“You’re just mad he used them on you to get the last donut that one time,” Tony said with a grin. 

 

“I wasn’t mad...I just feel that he has an unfair advantage,” Steve tried. 

 

“He’s Peter. Even without those baby browns, he’s still got an unfair advantage.” Tony rolled his eyes because it was quite literally true. Peter had the entire team wrapped around his finger. 

 

“Don’t forget it,” May replied. 

 

Tony looked back to the sleeping kid curled in her arms. “I don’t think I could if I even wanted to.” 

 

\--

 

_ “Why don’t you ever listen?” Justin growled as he grabbed Peter by his hair and tugged. “I said if you don’t listen, he will send you back!”  _

 

_ Peter felt the tears gathering in his eyes slowly pour trail down his cheeks. “P-Please,” he begged.  _

 

_ Justin laughed down at him. “I love hearing you beg. It’s adorable. But I warned you already. Mr. Stark doesn’t like brats. He likes good obedient boys. Now which are you?” _

 

_ Peter didn’t answer fast enough and Justin slapped him across the face. “A b-brat! I’m a brat, sir.”  _

 

_ Justin shook his head. “I’m not surprised. You didn’t last very long before he’s going to be dropping you back off at my front door.”  _

 

_ He couldn’t hold back the sob he choked out, “No! Please, I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to go back!”  _

 

_ “You should have thought about that before crying like a baby and giving Mr. Stark a hard time. He has more important things to deal with than you.” Justin threw Peter to the ground. He wasn’t sure where the hook went. Maybe it was still there and Peter was too numb to feel the pain anymore. _

 

_ “I’ll be better for him. I’ll listen and, and--.” _

 

_ “What are the rules, Peter?” Justin asked like he was bored with the conversation.  _

 

_ Peter knew this. He knew this. He could recite it to Justin and impress him. Maybe he would be less angry. So, he quickly said, “I will not run away. I will not talk back. I will not fight back.”  _

 

_ Justin pet his hair and smiled. He was happy again. “Good boy. Except why don’t you take out that first one, okay, buddy? That’s my rule.” Peter was confused. “If you really mess up, that may be your only option. Unless you like that little idea I gave you before I left--.” _

 

_ “No!” Peter shouted and instantly regretted it when Justin slapped his face again.  _

 

_ But he wasn’t angry. “That’s what I thought. So don’t worry about that one. Just be a good boy for Mr. Stark. Don’t bother him. Don’t ask for anything. What’s that saying: remind me, Petey. Children should be...” _

 

_ Peter licked his dry and cracked lips. “Yeah, uh, children should be seen and not h-heard.” _

 

_ Justin clapped his hands and Peter flinched. “You got it! Why are you flinching? I won’t hit you when you’re a good boy.”  _

 

_ “I’m sorry.”  _

 

_ “You should be. It’s exhausting me to have to train you for Mr. Stark. When are you going to learn?” Justin shook his head and Peter could hear the disappointment in his voice.  _

 

_ “I know! I’ll try harder. I’ll be good.”  _

 

_ “Really?” Justin’s voice didn’t sound so happy anymore. “Because I don’t think you are. Don’t forget: I’ve got my eyes on you, boy. And if I need to come back and get you, I will.”  _

 

_ Peter quickly shook his head, looking up at Justin with wide eyes. “Please! Don’t come back! Leave me alone! I want to stay here with May and Mr. Stark, with my family.”  _

 

_ “Awe, that’s really cute, Petey. But remember what I told you, okay? Remember our deal.” He cupped Peter’s cheeks and was leaning close again.  _

 

_ Peter nodded his head furiously. The tears in his eyes made his vision blurry, but he could still see the fury in Justin’s eyes. “I remember. I promise. I promise.”  _

 

_ “Stop being a brat. Wipe the tears off your face. You’re pathetic.” Justin rolled his eyes and turned away from him. “Remember I’m watching you. You’re not safe. You will never be safe.”  _

  
  


Peter shot up with a gasp and let the tears fall. He could barely breathe. He was sobbing loudly like a baby as May tried to calm him down. He shook his head. He didn’t want to be touched. It was too hard to tell the difference between Justin petting his hair and May soothing his curls. 

 

But he couldn’t speak. All he could do was gasp and cry. 

 

“Kid, c’mon, it’s okay. It’s okay. You’re safe and sound.” 

 

That was Tony. Tony was here too. Just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse. 

 

But then he remembered Justin’s words. He needed to stop giving Tony a hard time or else he was going to give him back. Peter didn’t want to be given back. He wanted to stay. He  _ was  _ safe here. Here in May’s arms with Tony cupping his face gently. 

 

He must have calmed down a bit because Tony was rubbing gentle circles on his cheek with the pad of his thumb. “That’s it, Pete. You’re okay. Deep breaths.” 

 

Peter shook his head. He wasn't okay. He was never going to be okay. Tony didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to put up with a kid that couldn’t sleep without waking up sobbing. Peter had so many issues that Tony didn’t deserve. 

 

“Hey, buddy, it’s gonna be okay. You just need to take a few deep breaths, okay.” 

 

Peter started hiccuping as he choked out more sobs. May rubbed his back with a soothing whisper, “It’s okay, baby. Shh.” He felt so pathetic. He was so pathetic. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll stop. I’m sorry,” he started to babble, trying to stop his tears. 

 

“No, stop, don’t apologize. You can cry. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Don’t give me back, please. I’ll behave-- just give me a minute. I’m sorry.” Peter continued to stare down at his lap and watched at it grew soaked with the tears falling off his nose. 

 

“We’re not giving you back, Peter. And you’re not misbehaving. You just woke up from a nightmare, for Christ’s sake,” Tony’s voice was firm but soft. 

 

“I’ll stop them. I didn’t mean to have it. I’m sorry.” 

 

“Stop apologizing, kid--.” 

 

“I will behave. I will not r-- talk back. I will not fight back. I will be a--.” 

 

“Peter, stop it. Dammit, look at me right now.” 

 

That was an order. 

 

Peter’s head snapped up and he met Tony’s eyes. “Yes, sir.” 

 

Instantly, the frustration drained from Tony’s eyes. “Jesus...don’t...kid, just…” he trailed off, staring into his eyes. Peter waited and didn’t move a muscle. He stopped his crying to a slow stream of tears. 

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, okay, baby?” May said instead. “Why don’t I get you a rag wash your face with some cold water? It’ll make you feel better.”

 

“I can go do it myself,” Peter said quickly. It wasn’t hard to please both of them at once. He just had to listen and make sure they didn’t go out of their way for him. 

 

“You’re not going to be walking anywhere for awhile, kid. That knee alone has you in bed for a week or so.” Tony shook his head, looking to be a little calmer. 

 

He wasn't allowed to walk? He wasn’t allowed to leave the bed? This was the chair all over again. But, if that’s what Tony wanted. He nodded his head .”O-okay,” he said hoping that he didn’t sound as scared as he felt. 

 

“If you want to get around, let one of us know. Dr. Cho said you only had to stay put for another day or so. Then one of us can wheel you around the compound until you can walk on your own.” Tony gave him a small smile. 

 

“I...I can leave?”

 

“Of course,” Tony said immediately. “You’re not chained down anywhere. As long as it’s safe for you, you’re allowed to do it.”

 

“Thank you,” Peter said feeling relieved. 

 

“Don’t tha--,” Tony started to say, but he stopped when May elbowed him. “No problem, kiddo.” 

 

His upper lip itched and he started playing with the hem of his blanket. He looked from Tony to May and said softly, “C-can I blow my nose?”

 

“Of course, Peter!” She kissed the side of his face that was damp with his tears. She looked at Tony. “Can you get Peter some tissues, Tony?”

 

“‘Course,” he said and hurried to his feet. 

 

When he disappeared in the bathroom, May spoke up again, “Do you want to talk about your dream, baby?”

 

Peter shook his head. 

 

“You know if you want to I’m right here. And so is Tony.” 

 

He nodded his head. 

 

May sighed. “I just...I want you to know I love you, Peter. I love you so much and I’m so happy we have you back safe and sound in my arms.” 

 

She pulled him in close and kissed his cheek again. It felt nice to be held by her again, but the only thing Peter could think was: yeah, he was safe now. But that wouldn’t last. Justin was waiting. He was waiting for Peter to get back to feeling safe with family before ripping away again. 

 

But if he behaved Tony and May wouldn’t give him back before JUstin came. 

And a little time was better than nothing. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm off to study for finals and write 3 essays due sunday:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter implies sexual assault against Peter while in capitivity. It never happens, but the bad guys want to torture our family some more, so they lie. 
> 
> Past child sexual assault is implied. Not for any of the main character, but it is still implied.

Tony didn't leave his side. May eventually had to head back to work after calling out on almost a dozen shifts. She was out of vacation days by now. But even after she left, Tony was by his side hour after hour. 

 

So, Tony was the one keeping an eye on him, not that he minded. He preferred to be the one here sitting in this chair for hours. He was going to make sure that  _ nothing  _ hurt this kid. Not again. 

 

Peter was sleeping now. His eyes were shut and he hadn't moved after he'd woken up from another nightmare. May had been gone for only a few minutes when Peter had begun whimpering and thrashing. 

 

Tony had tried holding him, but Peter had let out a loud shriek the moment his hand touched his arm. The sound had made Tony want to pull him closer, but he refrained from doing it. He spoke to Peter in a hushed voice and talked about everything from the time Rhodey fell off a roof in college to the soft blanket that was wrapped around Peter. 

 

It took almost an hour for him to calm down enough to quiet his sobs and slow his breathing. Tony had felt like he gained at least 30 gray hairs from it all. But seeing Peter finally lay back down and not be woken up from another nightmare was worth it. 

 

He wasn't sure how long it was, but it was at least a few hours since the nightmare. Tony was sitting in the chair next to his bed and didn't even turn around when there was a soft knock at the door. 

 

The newcomer came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was Steve. 

 

“Hey, how's the kid?” 

 

Tony grunted. How was he supposed to answer that? 

 

“I...I heard he wasn't doing so good earlier.” 

 

Tony laughed darkly. “I'm sorry, Captain, are you surprised by that?” 

 

Steve sighed and Tony felt bad for snapping. “At least he's sleeping,” he said softly. 

 

“Yeah…” Tony shifted on his chair. “But, I know you didn't come here to watch him sleep. So, what's up?”

 

Steve hesitated before he said, “Clint and Nat haven't found anything yet.” 

 

“ _ Nothing?  _ Seriously, the best fucking spies in the world can't find one fucking prick? That's just fucking great.” He threw his hands up in the air. 

 

“We're going to find him. I promise you, Tony. He can't hide forever. We're going to find him and when we do…”

 

“He's gonna wish he never fucking looked at him. I'm gonna--.” 

 

“No! Don't!” Peter shot up in bed with wide eyes. 

 

Tony jumped and looked from Steve back to Peter. He frowned and said, “What-- wait, have you been awake this entire time?” 

 

Peter shrunk back down, looking scared of answering that question. “Uh…” 

 

“Is that why you've been so quiet and...peaceful? Because you've been awake?” Tony couldn't help how strong his voice sounded; he was just so frustrated at this kid’s self-sacrificing streak. He knew he couldn't help it because he was still struggling with getting back to normal, but it still hurt. 

 

“I-I don't want to sleep. I just have nightmares and then I wake you up and bother you. I thought it would be better to just--.” 

 

“Just what? Lay there not moving or saying a word despite being wide awake?” Tony couldn't baby him. He couldn't let the kid think this was okay. He would never get better. 

 

“I don't want to bother anyone,” Peter repeated, looking down at his lap. 

 

Tony opened his mouth to argue, but Steve shook his head and spoke up first, “We know. You didn't want to bother us with your nightmares.” 

 

Peter nodded his head frantically. “Yessir.” 

 

Tony saw the pained look on Steve’s face. Neither of them wanted to entertain this. “But, you know it's not a bother right?” 

 

“No, no. I shouldn't ask for anything. I shouldn't be loud. I should keep to myself. It's bad enough you're wasting your time with me.” Peter continued to shake his head and Tony wanted to grab him by the shoulders and scream in his face. 

 

But Steve was much more patient. “We love you, Peter. We care about you. Those men that took you? They did not.”

 

“They helped. They helped me learn to be good.” 

 

Tony swallowed thickly and turned away. He couldn't take this. He wanted to throw up. He was so thankful for Steve to be here and talk to him. 

 

“No, you were good before. You were perfect before.” 

 

Peter snapped his head up to stare at Steve. He looked horrified at the accusation. “I can be perfect again--.” 

 

“Hey, hey, calm down, bud.” Steve leaned closer and held out his head. “You don't have to be. But Peter Parker is perfect to us. Not from what they brainwashed you with.” 

 

Peter looked down at Steve’s outstretched hand. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled, looking embarrassed.

 

Steve smiled softly. “No reason to apologize. You need a little help right now and you know how you can get that help?” He didn't wait for a response before saying, “By telling us what's wrong. Don't hide things from us, please. We worry. Especially Tony.” 

 

“I don't want to worry anyone. I can be good. Please don't send me back.” Tears were falling down his face again. 

 

“We're not-- Peter, can you look at me please?” Steve asked in a gentle voice. “Please, Peter,” he asked again when the boy didn't move. Peter lifted his head slowly. Steve smiled. “There he is.” 

 

“I'm sorry,” he said, even though there was literally no reason for him to apologize. 

 

“We will never send you back,” Steve said firmly. “You're staying here with us because  _ we love you.  _ You belong here with us.” 

 

“Thank you,” Peter whispered, looking anxious that they would change their mind at any time. 

 

Tony would have told him:  _ “No. Stop thanking me.”  _ But instead, Steve nodded his head. “It's not a problem, Peter.” 

 

Peter let out a low whine, pulling on the hem of the blanket wrapped around him. “I...I don't…”

 

“You don't what, Pete?” Steve asked patiently. 

 

His eyes went down to his lap. “I don't want...you to go after Justin.” 

 

Tony bit his lip to stop himself from accidentally screaming again at, this kid. Because they were going after Hammer. They were going to kill that piece of shit and string his skin above the compound like a fucking flag. 

 

But again, Steve was patient. “Why don't you want us to go after Justin?” 

 

Peter gulped nervously and his eyes darted from Steve to Tony nervously. 

 

“It's okay, Peter. You can tell us.” Steve placed his hand on Peter's leg and the kid didn't flinch. Tony counted it as a win. 

 

Peter’s hand inched towards Steve’s, but he stopped just short. “He's always watching me.” 

 

Tony's blood ran cold. That fucking--.

 

“Who? Justin?” 

 

Peter nodded his head and his sweaty curls would have bounced if they weren't stuck to his forehead. “They told me to tell you that I'm his insurance. He doesn't want you going after him. He always has his eyes on me. All the time. Forever.” 

 

“We're not letting them come near you,” Steve promised when he noticed the kid start to shake. 

 

“He said, h-he did it the first time. He took me once and he could do it again.” His hand looked so small when it grabbed Steve’s hand. “His men are going to take me and he said whatever you do to him, they do to me.” 

 

Tony had enough of this. He cut in but didn't move Steve so the kid could continue to cling to his hand. “Peter, listen to me. They aren't coming near you. I'm not sending you back. Steve isn't sending you back. May isn't sending you back.  _ No one  _ is sending you back.”

 

“They can still find me!” He shrieked, his voice cracking to remind Tony painfully just how young this kid actually was. 

 

“No. They can't and they won't. I promise you,” Tony said, hoping Peter believed him. 

 

The kid looked beyond skeptical. Which wasn't surprising. Tony was the one that had let him get taken in the first place. “Please don't go after him,” Peter requested, his big brown eyes were watering. 

 

Tony sighed. He didn't want to agree to this, but he had no choice. Peter needed to relax and if he was worrying about Justin finding him, he would never calm down. “Okay. We won't go after Justin.” 

 

“Promise me.” 

 

Tony hesitated. “Okay, I promise.” 

 

Peter slumped in relief. “Thank you,” he said. Despite just having woken up, he looked exhausted. Tony knew it was because his body needs to rest and heal, but it was unnerving all the same. 

 

“No problem, kiddo.” He refused to look Peter in the eyes. How did he promise to  _ not  _ kill the sick son of a bit cheaper that put him in that bed? 

 

“Why don't you get some sleep, bud?” Steve said softly, squeezing Peter’s hand one more time. 

 

Peter nodded his head shakily. He shut his eyes and he obviously didn't want to fall asleep yet, but Steve’s request was too much of an order (to him) for him to ignore. 

 

Steve sighed but didn't argue. He was frustrated, but they had to be patient. And Steve was. He sat there in that spot with Peter holding his hand until there were soft snores leaving the kid’s lips. 

 

He probably would have stayed longer if Clint hadn't come into the room, out of breath an hour or so later. “We've got something you'll want to see…” 

 

Tony shot up off his chair. “What? Did you find Hammer?” 

 

Clint hesitated. “Just...just come here.” 

 

Tony was running out of the room without a second thought. He heard Steve mumble a curse and hurry behind him. He caught up to him and said in a low whisper, “Tony, you promised the kid.” 

 

“I'm not going after him! Clint is showing me something I need to see.” Tony frowned. “And what? You think we should let Hammer free?”

 

“No,” Steve snapped, probably disgusted Tony would even think that. “But, maybe we should give Peter some time to get back on his feet before we start chasing him. We should worry about helping him feel better.” 

 

“And we are! Clint, Nat, and Co. are finding the sons of bitches that did this. I'm just seeing what's going on.” Tony hoped Clint had Hammer strung up like a puppet, waiting for his own beating. 

 

Steve didn't argue the topic any longer and followed Tony and Clint as they raced towards the lock up cells in the compound. They paused outside of one and Tony was so anxious to see what was inside waiting for them. 

 

“We didn't get any sign of Hammer. We've got everywhere being watched. He hasn't shown up yet. But...we did find this one. We picked him up on Long Island.” 

 

Tony was barely listening to a word he said. He just wanted to see who was in there and then, obviously, rip his still beating heart from his chest if he some much as laid a finger on Peter. 

 

“Tony, maybe you should calm down before going in there…” Steve said slowly as he glanced at the shut door. 

 

“Oh, I am calm, Cap.” Tony looked him dead in the eyes. “And I’m going in there. Now.” He grabbed the doorknob and jerked open the door. 

 

On the other side, there was Nat standing with her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at a man tied up to a chair. The man was one of the three that tortured the kid. The little one. 

 

Tony strode forward and didn't say a word before punching him so hard across the face he felt his nose snap under his fist. Blood started pouring and the man gasped, but Tony didn't care. He wrapped his hand around his throat and didn't stop squeezing until the man was choking to breathe. 

 

“Remember when the kid told you I'd kill you?” Tony squeezed a little harder. He thought he heard Steve calling his name, but he ignored it. “He wasn't lying.” 

 

“I-I can't breathe!” He gasped in pain. 

 

“If you're talking, you're breathing. Which is something I need to fix.” Tony growled. 

 

“Tony…” There was a hand on his shoulder. Steve’s voice was close to his ear. “Tony, stop. Not like this.” 

 

Tony kept his hand wrapped around his throat and stared at the piece of shit struggling to breathe in front of him. “I want him dead.”

 

“Peter wouldn't want you to do this,” Steve whispered. 

 

Tony thought about the kid. If he were here watching, he'd beg Tony not to kill him. Even though he made his life hell, he would never want him to be killed. He'd probably want him to get a second chance. 

 

“Please, Tony.” Tony didn't want to. But the pleading in Steve’s voice made his grip falter. Steve squeezed his shoulder gently. “Please.” 

 

Tony shut his eyes and dropped his hands. “Fine. But I'm not done with you,” he growled before turning away.

 

“What?” Nat said suddenly. “He needed to get some of his frustration out. “I wasn't going to stop him.” 

 

Steve groaned. “We need him right? Killing him won't help us.” 

 

“No, but it'll make me feel a whole hell of a lot better,” Tony said. 

 

There was the sound of spitting and someone clearing their throat. Tony wanted him to choke on blood. “You know what made the kid feel a lot better?” 

 

Tony whirled around and raised his fist. The prick flinched but he didn't back down. He regained his composure and glared up at Tony. Tony narrowed his eyes. “Don't talk about that kid.”

 

“Why not? Don't you want to hear all about his stay at casa a la torture?” He grinned as blood trickled over his lips. 

 

“I'm going to kill you,” Tony promised. 

 

Like Tony hadn't said a word, he continued, “Watching them beat the shit out of him every day? Listening to him cry, scream, and be? There's nothing better.” 

 

Tony turned to Natasha. “Can I kill him yet?” 

 

Natasha jerked her head from side to side once. “He knows where Hammer is.” 

 

“Then, I guess we'll have to beat it out of him,” Tony growled. 

 

Steve turned to Clint, who was glaring at Justin. “Can you get Sam to sit with the kid? I don't want him waking up alone.” 

 

Before Clint could leave, the prick yelled, “Is he here? Ooh, I can't wait to get my hands on his little body again. Tell him Damion is coming for--.” 

 

Tony punched him across the face again and blood went spraying from his mouth. Clint smirked before he left the room. Steve turned his attention back to Tony. “Tony.”

 

“Oh, I'm not gonna kill him yet, Cap. Don't worry.” 

 

“How's the kiddie doing?” Damion asked, a sick smile on his face. “Is he being a good boy for you, Stark? Is he making you happy?” 

 

“You know what makes me happy? Beating the shit out of you.” 

 

“He's a good --no, he's a great-- kid. Really. Just perfect. Always ready for more. Always crying and whining and begging during it. I mean, he really gave me the full experience.” Damion let his eyes fall shut as he moaned. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Tony asked, his heart racing a mile a minute. 

 

Damion didn't answer his question. “Nothing.” Then suddenly he was convulsing in the chair, screaming. 

 

Tony turned to face a smirking Natasha. She shrugged her shoulders and released her thumb off of a small remote. “I was bored.” 

 

“Crazy...bitch…” Damion gasped once he was able to talk again. 

 

“Don't forget it,” she shot back. 

 

Tony grabbed Damion by his hair and pulled it backward. Exactly what they had done to Peter countless times. “Where. Is. Justin.” 

 

Damion narrowed his eyes. “You really think I'm going to tell you that? Just like that?” 

 

“I can make you hurt in the most unimaginable ways,” Tony promised in a low voice. 

 

“So can I, Stark. In fact, I already have. Hell, I only just started.” He smirked and Tony slapped him across the face. 

 

“You're not on top right now. We have the kid. You're in our mercy. You're going to lose.” 

 

Damion raised his eyebrows. “Really? That makes it even better. You've got the kid back, but he's still ours.” 

 

Tony couldn't argue it because it was true. He was too busy thinking at how broken the kid was and how he thought he was still stuck with those assholes. 

 

“You're not going to kill Justin. Not unless you want your precious baby boy to suffer all over again. Hammer Industries will rise again and you'll let him.”

 

Tony laughed. “You must be insane if you think I'm going to let him run a company and walk free when I've got videos of him torturing a child.” 

 

“Oh, you're going to. Or else the kid is ours again.”

 

“You're not touching the kid!” Tony shouted. 

 

His outburst made Damion’s smile grow. “But does  _ he _ know that? As long as he's afraid, he is ours. We control him.” 

 

“You don't control him. He is not yours. He's scared now, but when he's back on his feet, you're the one that's going to be terrified.” Tony jabbed a finger at him. 

 

Damion was silent for a moment. “I met Justin in prison. Do you know why I was in prison?” Tony didn't humor him with a response. Unfortunately, he kept talking. “Used to babysit this kid in my apartment building. Every Friday and Saturday from 3pm to 10pm. One night his dad came home too soon. He ruined all the fun.” He shook his head like he was sad. 

 

It took a moment for the gears to all click in his head. But he didn't react until he heard Steve whipper beside him, “Oh, God.” 

 

Tony snapped. “You  _ sick son of a bitch!” _

 

Damion laughed. “Petey is the only kid I've been near since. I missed ‘em--.” He cut himself off as the electric shook returned. 

 

Even the sound of him screaming in pain didn't take away the sick feeling in Tony's stomach. Another kid broken in his hands. 

 

Natasha didn't stop. She kept her thumb against the button until his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. He was going to die. She was going to kill him. “Stop!” Tony shouted. 

 

Immediately, Natasha pulled away her hand and looked at Tony with dark eyes. “Just having some fun, Stark.” 

 

“It's too easy. He should suffer,” Tony answered. 

 

Damion was sagging in his restraints, trying to catch his breath. “You're...you're not going to kill me.” 

 

“Wanna bet?” Tony yelled. “Because the only thing stopping me is figuring out the most painful way to do it.” 

 

Damion picked his head off his chest and looked at Tony. There was still that evil glint in his eyes that Tony couldn't wait to extinguish. “You won't kill me. You won't kill me because you need my secrets.” 

 

“Oh, really?” Tony asked. 

 

“I have information you need.” 

 

“What kind of information do you have to offer?” Tony crossed his arms. He really didn't think he'd give them anything helpful. 

 

“If you hang ‘em from a hook, you get the best position. If you're doing it right, he'll be singing for you in minutes. He's hanging there ready for--.” 

 

Tony had his watch enclose the Iron Man gauntlet around his fist and he sent a punch to Damion’s face so hard, it knocked the chair to its side. He flew a few feet and was immediately knocked unconscious. 

 

Tony was breathing heavy, staring at his limp form. He didn't move until Steve put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Tony finched. “Nat...when he wakes up, make him cry. Break him. I don't care what you do. Don't kill him. Even if he has nothing to tell you. Keep him in pain.” 

 

Natasha nodded, her face dark. “With pleasure.”

 

“Good, good,” Tony mumbled. “Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some air.” 

 

He didn't waste a moment before leaving that room and falling to his ass for the second time that day. He felt another anxiety attack on its way until Steve crouched in front of him. He pulled his head close to his until their foreheads week touching. 

 

“Hey, it's okay, Tony. Deep breaths.” 

 

Tony shook his head. “Did you hear what he said? About Peter?” He felt his eyes start to burn with tears. He didn't want to cry again. 

 

“I heard him, but you can't believe that,” Steve whispered. “He's trying to hurt you. He knows it's working.” 

 

“I left Peter with them for so long. A fucking pedophile!” Tony squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

“You didn't leave him there. And we don't know what happened.” Steve tried to calm him down and it was working to an extent.

 

“I should have known. The signs were all there! Especially when we were cleaning him up and he cried when doctors cleaned his thighs-- why didn't I do anything or check him out. What if he's hurt?” 

 

Steve shushed him softly. “This isn't your fault. And I really think he was just saying that to worry you. The doctors checked him out. I think they would have noticed  _ something _ .” 

 

“How do we know. That camera wasn't rolling 24/7. Hammer kept asking for kisses. And that fucking pig was always looking at the kid weirdly.  _ How do we know?”  _

 

Steve signed, slightly in frustration. “Fine. Do I know  _ for sure  _ that nobody sexually abused Peter? No. Could something have happened when the camera wasn't rolling? Sure.” Tony squeezed his eyes shut. “But do I think _ any  _ of that happened? No.”

 

Tony asked in a low voice, “How do you know?” 

 

Steve chuckled softly. “Let's just call it Cap’s intuition.” 

 

Tony rolled his eyes, somewhat fondly. “Seriously”

 

“Of course. It's never wrong.” He hesitated. “Well, 80% of the time it's never wrong.” 

 

“Sounds like magic.” 

 

“It sure is.”

 

Tony peeked his eyes open again and saw Steve staring back with a small smile. “You really think it's bullshit?” 

 

“Yes. And even if it's not, he'll be okay. He has you.” 

 

“He's got you too,” Tony said. 

 

“Then how about we go in there and be there for him?” Steve squeezed his hand once. “I think Nat has that asshole covered.” 

 

“I'm not joking,” Tony said quietly, looking down at his lap because he couldn't look Steve in the eyes while saying this. “I'm going to kill them.” 

 

“I can't wait.” 

 

Tony shot his head up. “What?” 

 

“As long as you wait until Peter is better. Don't waste your time with them. Focus on Peter. Then, you can do whatever you want to them. Hell, you better invite me with you so I get a few hits in.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“As long as you take care of Peter first, of course.” 

 

“Who would have thought Captain America would be promoting violence?” Tony teased. 

 

“That man was in prison for sexually abusing a child. He claimed to do the same thing to our child. I don't think anyone will miss him.” 

 

Tony couldn't argue with that. “I'll be sure to invite you to the party.” 

 

“Good. Now, let's go. The sooner Peter is feeling better, the sooner that dick gets what he deserves.” 

 

Tony let Steve pull him to his feet and not for the first time since this has started, Tony thanked whatever god may be listening that he wasn't alone. 

 

And neither was Peter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it...kinda nervous about it. But this fic literally covers every base of torture....I'm sorry....
> 
> Please leave your words below!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up already?? 
> 
> Ireallyneedtostartgettiningmyficsdonebecauseihavesomanyplanned.
> 
> Thanks for the Italian translations, Paige....we hope they're right.

“That's not exactly fair,” Sam said from inside the room. Tony peeked inside and saw Clint and Sam sitting in two chairs by Peter’s bed. 

 

“Come on, why not?” Clint sounded smug. 

 

“You're in cahoots with the kid,” Sam accused. 

 

Clint shrugged his shoulders. “I like him better.” 

 

While the two idiots bickered, Tony looked at Peter. He was sitting on the bed, huddled in on himself but still held a few Uno cards in his hands. He didn't look like he was interested in the game, but he didn't complain. 

 

“Whatever.” Sam rolled his eyes before turning to Peter. “Your turn, Peter.” He didn't soften his voice or change it at all from how he spoke to Clint. 

 

Peter threw down a card quickly. Clint looked at the pile. “Kiddo, that's a 6 not a 9.” 

 

Immediately, Peter's face went pale “Oh. I'm sorry. I thought...” He trailed off as he withdrew his card and started searching through his deck. “I-I don't have one--.” 

 

“That's okay, buddy. Just take one from the pile.” Clint waved his hand. “I'll avenge you. I've got a draw 4.” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Of course, you do.” 

 

Peter's wide eyes snapped to Sam. “I'm so sorry.” 

 

“Hey, don't worry about it. Douchenozzle was going to use it either way.” 

 

Clint furrowed his face. “Douchenozzle?” 

 

“Would you rather I say douche nugget?”

 

Tony stepped inside when he noticed how uncomfortable Peter continued to look. “I'd rather you watched your mouth in front of the kid. He hears enough bad language on Bachelor Monday.” 

 

“They always choose the wrong ones, Tony,” Clint said. And Tony wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Thinking about how invested bird brain got in the show, it probably wasn't.  

 

Tony just rolled his eyes. “Okay, drama queen. How about we all leave Pete alone while he eats.” He set a tray down on his table. 

 

Peter’s wide eyes darted to the food and he was so entranced by the food, the cards slipped from his hands and fluttered the the ground. He tore his eyes away from the food to stare at the pile of cards on the ground. Only a few but still a mess. 

 

“I'll get them, kid,” Sam said as he started to lean forward at the same time that Peter did. 

 

Peter was mumbling about how he could get it until his head smacked into Sam’s. He gasped and pulled back. “I'm so sorry. Oh, my God. I'm so so so sorry.” 

 

“Hey, it's fine, man,” Sam said, giving him a small smile. He began picking up the cards. 

 

“I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry.” Peter looked unsure of what he should do as he panicked.

 

Clint leaned over and used his thumb to move some locks of his hair off his forehead. “What about you? You okay?” 

 

Peter flinched away. “Y-yeah.” He turned to face Sam again. “I'm sorry.” 

 

“I know you're sorry, buddy. I forgive you. You didn't mean it.” Like Steve, Sam made his voice low and patient. It must have been a veteran thing. How they both knew exactly what to say and how to say it to those dealing with traumatic events.

 

Peter nodded his head, still looking unconvinced. But Clint and Sam didn't say anything about it. They packed up their game and thanked Peter for playing. Then they left, leaving only Tony and Steve in the room. 

Steve took a seat against the wall and pulled out his book. Peter glanced over at him and when he realized Steve was staying, he relaxed slightly. 

 

Tony sat closer to Peter's bed and pulled over the table with food. They had a sandwich, applesauce, jello _ ,  _ animal crackers. “We've got quite the selection today. What're we starting with?” 

 

Peter's eyes fell to the bowl of applesauce, just like Tony knew it would. That was one of his favorite snacks. Apple juice, applesauce, apple slices: the kid loved them. 

 

“That does look delicious,” Tony said picking the bowl up in his hands. And it was delicious. Tony was only having the best of the best food given to Peter. He handed the bowl to Peter and he quickly took it in his hands.

 

But Peter didn't move to eat. He stared down longingly at the bowl. He swallowed but didn't pick up the spoon and start eating. 

 

Tony frowned. Why wasn't Peter eating? He tried to think if this was the first time he had eaten since getting back. He doubted it. Maybe it was the first time he was eating in front of Tony, but he had to have eaten. 

 

He knew what to do with the food. There was nothing in the videos about food being involved with torture, other than starvation. It was horrible, but there were no consequences if he ate. He just wasn't allowed to.

 

But then Tony remembered the brainwashing. How Peter was conditioned by those assholes to not be a problem. He would never  _ ask  _ for something, even if it was a necessity like food and water. 

 

Tony had to be the one to offer it. 

 

“You can eat, Peter.” It hurt Tony to even have to give him permission to do something as simple as eating. 

 

Peter gave him the smallest of smiles and started to quickly dig into his apple mush. He had it emptied in no more than three minutes. 

 

“That good, huh?” Tony asked with his own smile.

 

Peter blushed. “S’delicious. Thank you, Mr. Stark.” But he placed the bowl down and didn't move for the other food. 

 

“It's all yours, Pete. Anything you want to eat. Go ahead.” Tony pushed the small table closer so Peter could reach it. 

 

“All of it?” He asked softly. 

 

Tony nodded, keeping his smile even though he felt more like crying. There was a time he would put a plate of food on the table, turn around to get himself a fork, turn around and it would be gone. Of course, there was always a grinning kid with his mouth stuffed right by the now empty plate. 

 

“All of it,” Tony promised. That's all Peter needed before he was digging in. He kept looking hesitantly over at Tony like he was going to change his mind and steal the food from him. Tony wanted to tell him to slow down because no one was taking the food, but he was so happy the kid was finally eating he didn't say a word. 

It was a slow start, but any start was better than no start at all-- or even worse, moving in reverse. 

 

He didn't care if it took years of moving at an agonizingly slow pace for Peter to get better, Tony would be there every step of the way. 

 

\--

 

He was always sleeping, but he was never asleep. 

He was always tired --no, exhausted, but he never let himself fall asleep. He laid in bed with his eyes shut and didn't say a word. He didn't move. He laid there. 

 

It had been almost two hours since he finished his meal and there was still an ache in his stomach for more. But he ate all that was given to him, so that was all he was getting.

 

Peaceful sleep was welcomed. To be able to sleep and pretend like he was never taken in the first place would be a dream come true. But he knew that would be impossible. 

 

Sleeping meant nightmares. Nightmares meant Justin would be back. The pain and humiliation and the words were back. He didn't want that again. He didn't want it. He was being good. So good. There was no need for him to come back. 

 

So he laid down and kept his eyes closed but his body awake. Being awake meant he wasn't vulnerable. He knew what was going around him. Nothing could happen that he didn't want to happen. Not that he thought Tony or Steve would hurt him when he wasn't able to protect himself...but he was definitely still on edge. 

 

He wasn't safe when he was asleep.

 

How was he supposed to protect himself if he was asleep?  _ He couldn't. _

 

But he could stay awake. He could stay awake until he was safe. Even though that was...that was a while away, he could do it. He could--. 

 

“I know you're awake, kiddo,” he heard Tony say softly. 

 

Peter felt his heart rate quicken. Oh no. Would Tony be upset that he was trying to fake sleep again? Would he force him to sleep? 

He kept his eyes closed. 

 

“Peter, open your eyes. Please.” Peter's eyes were open before he could say please. Tony sighed. “Peter...if you're not tired, you don't have to sleep.”

 

_ I am. I am. I'm so tired, Mr. Stark.  _

 

“You want me to sleep,” he answered instead. 

 

Tony hesitated. “Yes, I'd like you to sleep because you look exhausted. But if you don't want to sleep, then you don't have to sleep.” 

 

“Oh,” Peter said. He looked over to the couch against the wall and saw Steve sound asleep. 

 

Tony followed his gaze. “Yeah, Captain Snores is taking a power nap over there.”

 

Steve looked small compared to his usual size as he was curled up on the couch. Peter wished he could fall asleep like that. He wished maybe Steve would fall asleep next to him like that and curl himself around him. He'd feel a hundred times safer with someone holding him…

 

Uncle Ben sprang to his mind. His big and strong Uncle Ben, who used to curl up on his and May’s big bed with Peter. Especially during the thunder storms, he would pull Peter close and promise to never let anything hurt him. 

 

Peter wished he was that age again and the scariest thing he worried about was thunder and lightning. 

 

If Ben were still here, maybe he'd crawl into bed next to him. Maybe he'd pull him against his chest and kiss the top of his head. Then he'd jokingly complain about how his curls tickled his nose. And he'd ruffle his hair and kiss his nose instead. Then he'd whisper to him, “You're safe, little guy. I will never let anyone hurt you.” 

 

But he wasn't. He hadn't been here for almost 3 years. 

 

“Hey, Pete, what's wrong?” Tony was suddenly moving closer, ripping the memories away from Peter. He lifted his hand and used a thumb to wipe at his cheek. 

 

Peter didn't even realize he was crying. Tony pulled his hand away and Peter wanted it back. He wanted him to hold Peter's face like Uncle Ben used to and he would promise him that everything was going to be okay. He felt another tear fall. 

 

Tony looked unsure of what to do. If he should try and comfort Peter again. Peter wanted it. He wanted it so badly, but he shied from touch. It wasn't Tony's fault that he wasn't holding him and offering him the comfort he needed. It was Peter's fault. 

 

“‘m sorry,” Peter whispered, his voice breaking slightly. 

 

“Don't...kiddo, there's nothing for you to apologize for, okay?” Tony spoke softer. His voice was much softer than he remembered it ever being. 

 

Peter looked down at his lap as more tears fell. He felt weak and pathetic. The more he laid here in this bed, the more useless he felt. He wasn't even sure how long it had been since he was rescued. 

 

He didn't look up until Tony spoke again, sounding almost...scared. “Peter, you know you can tell me anything, right? Anything that they did to you...you can tell me.” 

 

Peter frowned at him. Hadn't he seen the videos? He had to have. They were made just for him. “You...the videos.” Maybe he wanted Peter to tell him about the videos? Maybe watching them wasn't enough?  _ No.  _ Tony wouldn't do that. He would never do that. 

 

“There weren't times when they weren't recording...where they hurt you? Maybe parts we didn't see?” Tony asked. 

 

Peter felt the anxiety crawled back up his stomach. He didn't want this again. He didn't want another panic attack. He tried his hardest to control his breathing. “I don't...I mean, yes, they-- they hurt me when they weren't recording. Do you want to know what they did? I can try to remember for you--.” 

 

“No, that's not…” Tony took a deep breath and tried again. “I know they beat you and...but did they...do you remember anything else? Did Damion... touch you at all?” 

 

Peter frowned. His stay on that hook wasn't something he could remember clearly even if he wanted too. “I'm sorry...I don't…” He saw how desperate Tony looked for an answer. “I mean, maybe...I don't know. I'm sure he hit me too.” 

 

Tony let his eyes shut. It was a long moment before he opened them again. “Pete, I mean…” He looked away and didn't look back up at him. He looked embarrassed. Peter must have somehow embarrassed him. “When we brought you back, the doctors were cleaning your legs, your thighs, and you...begged them not to…” 

 

“I don't remember.” Peter frowned, unsure of where he was going with this. 

 

“And Damion said things-- things he did to you...hurting you, but not how you've been hurt. He talked about  _ touching  _ you and doing...other things.” He still wasn't looking at him. 

 

And then it clicked. 

Maybe it would have earlier if Peter weren't so tired and run down. 

 

“You think...you think I let them rape me?” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

 

“I don't think you let them do anything. I know you didn't let them do anything. It wasn't your fault whatever happened.” Tony quickly assured him. 

 

Peter shook his head.  _ He would know, right…? “ _ No, they didn't. No one ever did anything like that to me…” Peter tugged on the blanket in his lap. He wanted it around him. He wanted something, someone to hold him and keep him safe. 

 

“Okay, I believe you. I didn't think so...I just...I just had to make sure.”

 

But Peter couldn't believe that...what if he was wrong? What if they did touch him when he was too out of it to remember? 

_ Oh, God-- what if he was asleep?   _

Just another reason he couldn't sleep. Bad things happened when he fell asleep. 

 

He couldn't stop this panic attack. He couldn't breathe. There were hands on him. Or maybe he was imagining it...were they memories? Or was it just fear? He felt sick. So, so sick. 

 

“Hey, hey, calm down, Peter. You're okay.” Tony's voice broke through his panic. 

 

But he wasn't okay. “What if they did, Mr. Stark? What if they did and I don't remember!” 

 

“No. You'd remember. I was just overreacting. It's okay.” The bed dipped and made a soft creak. Through his blurry vision, Peter could barely make out Tony coming to sit at their edge of his mattress. “Can I...can I sit with you on the bed, Peter?” 

 

Peter wiped his nose with them back of his hand and nodded his head. He held out his hand, curling his fingers beseechingly for Tony. He just wanted someone to hold him and tell him it was all going to be okay. 

 

“Okay, okay, kid. I'm coming.” He came onto the bed and pulled Peter close to his side. Peter cried into his shirt. “Shh, it's okay. It's okay.” 

 

Peter shook his head. 

 

“Yes, it will be. Right now, I know it seems like it won't, but I promise you it will.” Tony carded his fingers through Peter's greasy curls and didn't let go. Peter curled deeper into the hold. 

 

“They b-broke me. I'm so broken. I don't even know if they, if they--.” He cut himself off with a gag. 

 

“Don't think about that. Nothing happened. The doctors would have told me. I was just being an idiot. I'm sorry.” He rubbed his back softly. 

 

“I'm still broken.” 

 

“No, you're not. Sometimes you have to lay down and cry, and that's okay. Because then you get up and fight even harder. You become even stronger. You've just to get through these hard parts.” Tony was steadily rubbing soothing patterns into his back. 

 

“I feel so, so  _ tired,”  _ Peter admitted as he clung to Tony. “I wanna give up.” 

 

“That's okay to feel like that. As long as you've got family by your side, you'll be okay. When you don't feel strong enough, we're here to hold you up,” Tony said and Peter hoped he never stopped playing with his hair. 

Hold him up? He wasn't a baby. He should be able to hold himself up. He didn't need someone else to waste their time on him. Especially Tony. 

Tony shouldn't even be here now with him like this. He shouldn't worry about Peter. And Peter wanted to tell Tony that. 

 

But he was afraid that Tony would leave. He didn't want to be left alone in the bed. 

 

So, instead of what he should have said, the words, “Please don't leave me,” left his mouth. 

 

Tony pulled him closer. “Never, kid.” 

 

“Thank you,” he said immediately because Tony didn't need to stay. He shouldn't stay. But he was. Peter could start repaying him by just saying thanks. 

 

“You're welcome,” Tony whispered, sounding like he was about to cry. “I'll always be here for you. Anything you need. You just gotta tell me what's wrong, kiddo, and then I can help you.” 

 

Peter swallowed down the lump in his throat. Should he tell Tony? Did Tony deserve to be burdened with another one of his problems? No. But Peter was selfish. “I'm afraid to fall asleep.” 

 

That seemed to catch Tony by surprise, but he quickly recovered. “Oh? Okay! That's...that's okay. What's wrong? The nightmares?” 

 

Peter nodded. “I close my eyes...and I'm there again.” He let out a small sob. “I don't want to be there again.” 

 

“You're not going back,” Tony's voice was strong. Strong like him. He was Iron Man. He could never let Peter down. “You're staying here. By our side. In my arms.” 

 

Peter wanted to believe that. 

 

“If you have a nightmare -- which is okay, Pete. I've had them all these time. It doesn't make you weak. It makes you human -- then, I'll wake you up. I'll wake you up and you'll be right back here. Safe and sound.”

 

“It’s not safe to sleep,” Peter said, having difficulty putting his fears into a comprehensive sentence. 

 

But Tony still understood him. “I'm going to be here. Nobody will come near you when you're sleeping. I'll stay here until you wake up.” 

 

“You promise?” Peter whispered. 

 

“I do. Just close your eyes and know I will let  _ nothing  _ happen to you,” Tony said in a hushed voice. 

 

Peter listened. He closed his eyes and when he felt they anxiety rising, he focused on the hand in his hair and the arm wrapped around him him and then soft voice singing in his ear. 

 

It was Italian. He thought he had heard it before. Maybe Aunt May used to sing it to him… “ _ Fa la ninna. Fa la ninna. Nella braccia della papa. Fa la ninna bel bambin.”  _

 

Peter felt safe. 

For these first time in weeks, Peter was safe. 

 

\--

 

When Peter wakes up from an actual peaceful rest, he shouldn't be surprised to find out Tony is still cramped in their hospital bed with him, holding him close. 

 

Tony was speaking to someone and the rumbling of his chest was a comfort. He felt...almost normal again. Like when he used Tony as almost pillow during movie night and fell asleep before they credits rolled. 

 

The words that came out of his mouth next definitely weren't comforting. 

 

“--I was an idiot. I did exactly what that prick wanted me to do. I got him worried about something that never even happened.” 

 

“Yeah, he admitted that after the seventh broken bone,” someone, that was Nat, said back. 

 

Who was he? Peter's brain went into hyper drive trying to figure it all out. Could it be...no, Tony promised. Natasha said she broke his bones...she couldn't do that unless they went after him. 

 

“I just wish Hammer was in there with him. I want all three of those assholes to feel what Peter felt.” Tony’s hold on him tigheted. 

 

Part of Peter felt he should be partially embarrassed to be practically cuddling with Tony Stark in front of the Black Widow. But he was too comfortable to care. 

 

“We're going to get them all. They're all going to pay.” 

 

Tony scoffed. “Can't find Hammer until I get Peter to calm down and let us chase him. I promised I wouldn't go after him.” Peter felt his heart warm knowing that Tony took his promise seriously. 

 

“I never promised him. I could always go after the scumbag.” 

 

Peter was close to jumping up and begging her not to go, but Tony beat him to it. “No. The kid doesn't feel safe with us going after him.” 

 

“The kid won't be safe until he's out of their streets and in a fucking cell,” Nat said, her voice sounding angry. 

 

“You think I don't know that?” Tony snapped back, but then calmed down again. “I know we need him arrested and gone...but the kid doesn't want that. Not now.” 

 

“Convince him, Stark. Or else I'm going after him myself. I don't care. I'd rather have the kid alive and angry then happy and dead.” She left the room and shut the door behind her. 

 

Now that they were alone, Peter debated on ‘waking up’ for Tony until he heard him start to speak in a low voice. 

 

“I'm so sorry, kiddo. I know...I know you don't want us even looking for Hammer, but I need to protect you. I can only do that if we find him.” 

 

Peter felt his lips press against the top of his head. Peter forgot this was what it was like to smile. 

 

“Ti terrò al sicuro, piccolo.” 

 

Peter had never been so thankful for May teaching him Italian. 

 

Tony went quiet after that and Peter decided not to say anything. Tony seemed tired and his breathing was growing heavier. He needed the rest. 

So, Peter stayed still for a few more moments until he heard soft snores coming from Tony's mouth. 

 

Then he slowly pulled himself from Tony's hold and hopped off the bed. He was tired of being kept in that bed and he needed to find Damion. 

 

But he wasn't going to see his captor--  _ ex- _ captor in a hospital gown. He looked around the room and all he saw was one of Tony’s hoodies thrown over a chair. He wouldn't mind him borrowing it, so he grabbed it and slipped it on. 

 

Tony wasn't the biggest of men, but the sleeves still fell to his palm, so he rolled them up and glanced over at Tony one last time before leaving the room quietly. 

 

He went slowly out into the hallway because his legs still felt weak. They were still healing and he could feel a spark of pain shoot up his leg whenever he stepped on that foot. But he ignored it and kept going. 

 

“FRIDAY,” he said with a shaky voice. “Can you tell me where they're keeping the prisoner?” 

 

Her response was hesitant, “I'm not sure I should disclose that information, Mr. Parker.” 

 

“Oh, come on, FRI. Did Mr. Stark say you couldn't?” 

 

“...no.” 

 

“Then what's there harm?” 

 

“Fine...follow the path.” And then the hallway floor started to light up. 

 

Peter nodded his thanks and started following the glow. It took a longer time than it should have, but soon he was outside one of the rooms in a wing Peter wasn't usually allowed down. 

 

“Is anyone in there?” Peter asked, suddenly feeling scared. 

 

“Nobody besides for the prisoner.” 

 

Peter gulped and said, “G-good. I guess this is it then…”

 

“Mr. Parker, I don't think this is the best idea.” 

 

“I need to...I need to see him. I need to show him he didn't break me, FRI. Tony won't let me do this if he were awake. I'll be in and out. It'll be fine,” Peter said, unsure who he was trying to convince anymore. 

 

“Mr. Parker--.” 

 

Peter put his hand on their doorknob and yanked open the door before FRIDAY could stop him. He hurried inside and shut the behind him. He looked up at there he was. 

 

There was Damion sitting in a chair all tied up. He was bloody and bruised. Peter wished it was worse. 

 

“Oh, Petey?” He said, his voice sounding a little rough. “They let you come visit me?” 

 

“They don't know I'm here,” Peter said, feeling his legs shake. He wasn't sure if it was because of their fear or because he really needed to sit down. 

 

“Ohh, look at you go, little rebel. Whatever happened to obeying what was told to you? You know what happens when you disobey.” Damion grinned. 

 

Peter felt something cold grip his heart painfully. He didn't feel strong anymore. He didn't feel safe. 

 

“Has Mr. Stark punished you yet?” Damion quirked an eyebrow at him. 

 

Mr. Stark. Peter wanted Mr. Stark. That's why he felt safe. Because Mr. Stark was holding him.

But not anymore. 

 

“Tell me he's taking advantage of all our hard work...we made you perfect. He could have you do anything. It's easy.” 

 

Peter shook his head. “I'm not--.” 

 

“Get on your knees, boy,” Damion snapped. 

 

Peter immediately fell to his knees and felt his eyes burn. He squeezed them shut, refusing to look up at him. 

 

“See?” Damion cackled. “You're pathetic. You deserve everything you're going to get and more. Did Mr. Stark ask you about our fun times yet? I gave him quite there stories.” 

 

Peter shook his head. He wanted to yell and scream. Why was it suddenly all gone? The Peter that was tired of being treated like he was worthless was hiding. 

Damion was tied up in a chair and he was still beating Peter. 

 

“I wish they were true...I mean, you wouldn't have come in here unless you knew you wouldn't be interrupted, so maybe we have some time to ourselves,” Damion practically purred. 

 

Peter begged for Tony to come looking for him.  _ Please, Mr. Stark.  _

 

“But, unfortunately, we don't have much time. You see, Justin knows you've been a bad boy. He knows and he's coming.” 

 

Peter's head shot up and he fell to his hands and knees in an attempt to rush to Damion. He crawled a few steps before Damion’s cackling stopped him. “No! No, please. He can't come!” 

 

Damion shrugged his shoulders. “I don't make the rules, Petey. You were told to behave and you didn't. Now Justin is coming back and he's even angrier.” 

 

The tears fell down his cheeks and there was no Mr. Stark there to dry them. “Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” 

 

“I like seeing you beg like this for me, but I can't stop him. He's on his way to find you. He knows exactly where you are.” 

 

Peter shook his head.  _ How?  _ Did he implant a tracker in him while he was captured? Was there any way for him to know?

 

“It's too bad you decided to hide behind your little  _ family.  _ He's going to come for you and he's going to kill them all along the way. Your little Avengers, your aunt, your Tony Stark...say goodbye to them.” 

 

“No,” Peter begged, his voice cracking. “Please leave them alone!” 

 

“You know there's one way to save them.” 

 

“Anything. I'll do anything.” It was Peter’s turn to keep Tony safe. 

 

Damion smirked, showing his blood-stained teeth. “The solution is simple, Petey. Run away. Run away and don't look back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ti terrò al sicuro, piccolo."   
> I will keep you safe, little one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long to get out and it's shit. It's a very heavy chapter, and the past week or two, I haven't been feeling the best so writing this while I was feeling down would not have been healthy.
> 
> Saying that, this is a heavy chapter. I mean, some of you may finish and think "that's it?" Some of these other chapters are probably worse. But, personally, I had to take some breaks while writing it, so yeah... 
> 
> The chapter is heavy with suicidal thoughts. Please stay safe.

Peter made it out of the compound. He told FRIDAY he needed to clear his head and she told him to come back soon or she would alert Mr. Stark and the others. She gave him an hour. 

 

He was fine with that. He wasn't going to be back in an hour, but an hour gave him enough time to get away. He just needed to keep them all safe. 

 

So, he was running. He was running and he wasn't looking back. No matter how much he wanted to. He just had to keep going. 

 

Hammer was coming after him. He knew exactly where he was. Peter wasn't sure how, but he did. He was going to be angry, so very angry, when --not if-- he found him. 

 

The hook wasn't something Peter ever wanted to go through again. He felt his shoulder throb in pain just thinking about it. Would Justin put him back up there when he found Peter? 

 

Peter stumbled over a tree and gasped in pain. He fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder. He felt tears pour out of his eyes. His leg and knee both still sent shocks of pain throughout his body. 

 

He wanted to be back in his bed with Steve curled on the couch, May running her fingers through his hair, and Tony sitting on his bed, holding him to keep the nightmares away.

 

But no. He couldn't do that. He couldn't be with them while Justin and his guys knew exactly where he was. He wouldn't endanger his family like that. He couldn't. 

 

He had to get out of here. Somewhere far. He was already deep in the woods, maybe he could find somewhere to hide. At least until Justin got bored of him and would stop looking for him. 

 

But would he ever really stop? 

No. He told Peter he would never stop. 

 

There were only two ways he was going to stop-- either when he got what he wanted or when he was...dead. That had been what Justin told him...the only way to truly escape this and be free…

 

He closed his eyes and Justin was there, whispering in his ear,  _ “You can do that yourself, you know. If you got that desperate. If you were smart enough to know how to make everyone happy again, you know.”  _

 

Peter shook his head.  _ That wasn't what he wanted-- he wanted to fight this. He could fight this...right?  _ He was doing better...he was feeling better. But, that was because of his family. May, Mr. Stark, Steve, and all the others...they were the only thing keeping him grounded and healing him. 

 

But he couldn't go back to them though. Not with Justin looking for him. 

 

A choked sob broke through his throat and it sounded like a gunshot in the quiet woods. He was so tired of crying. He was tired of being in pain. He couldn't escape it. Justin was always there. He closed his eyes and he was there. 

 

There was just one thing that could get rid of it all. He was broken. There was no fixing him. Maybe Justin was right...maybe the only way to fix this was to end it. 

 

He opened his eyes again, thinking about how peaceful it would be to get away from Justin for good. He could finally be free. He let out a shaky breath, and his body relaxed. His lips turned into a small and ugly smile as he felt a wave of peace run through him. 

Sure, there was a lot he still wanted to do here, but was it all worth it? Was it worth the nightmares and anxiety and pain and fear? 

 

No. 

 

Not when he had his mom, dad, and Uncle Ben waiting for him. Not when he could go home.

  
  


\--

 

Tony shot up in bed with his heart racing. Something was wrong-- something woke him up. He looked at the bed and Peter was...gone. 

 

_ “Boss, Peter hasn't returned to the compound yet.”  _

 

It had been years of having an AI in his everyday life, but he still jumped sometimes. “What the fuck do you mean?” 

 

_ “I've been trying to wake you. Peter promised to return an hour later or else I would alert you. He hasn't returned.”  _

 

Tony was off the bed in a second. “You let him out? What  _ the fuck _ ? You're not supposed to let a kid that can barely walk out of the bed--.” 

 

_ “He just wished to see your prisoner.”  _

 

Tony paused and his blood ran cold. “What?” 

 

_ “He asked about--.”  _

 

“For the love of-- FRIDAY, tell me you didn't fucking let him.” Tony's hand curled into a tight fist. 

 

_ “I did, sir.”  _

 

Tony wished FRIDAY were a person. So, he could punch her for being such a goddamn fool. “You're-- why the hell would you do that? Don't answer it-- I'm reprogramming you later anyway.” He hurried out of the room and said, “Call the others out here.” 

 

_ “Yessir.” _

 

Tony stormed straight to Damion. He didn't hesitate as he threw open his door. The prick looked over at him and grinned. “Hello, Mr. Stark. Who do I owe for the pleasure of having you--.” 

 

Grabbing his throat and squeezing it hard enough to make him gag is enough to shut him up. “What the fuck did you do?” 

 

He couldn't speak-- not even to gasp. Tony squeezed his throat once more before letting go. Damion heaved heavily, trying to catch his breath. “W--what do you mean?” 

 

“Cut the bullshit. You're lucky I'm not stabbing you through your fucking eye right now.” The thought sounded too appealing. Painful enough to make him scream but not to kill him. They needed him alive until they had Justin-- and now Peter too. 

 

“I'm assuming you realized my boy--.” 

 

Tony grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the crotch. Damion let out a shout that sounded like it would have turned into a cry if Tony did it again. “He is not yours.” 

 

Damion groaned, narrowing his eyes. “Does it even fucking matter? Soon he won't be anyone's.” 

 

Tony was afraid. He didn't want to know because that made it real. But he couldn't ignore it either…”What does that mean?” He didn't say a word, so Tony shook his shouldest harshly, screaming in his face, “What does that mean, asshole?” 

 

Damion spit on his feet. “It means he's finally fucking listening. He's doing what we trained him to do.” 

 

“If Hammer or any one of your fucking friends hurt him, you will pay the price. I can promise you that,” Tony promised, already imagining everything he wanted to do to make this asshole hurt. 

 

Damion laughed. Despite looking death in the eyes, he was laughing. “That's the best part, pal. We don't have to touch a hair on his head.” He paused to give Tony a creepy smirk. “He's gonna do it himself.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Tony hated how pathetic he sounded as his voice shook. 

 

Damion’s smirk grew. “Oh, I think we both know what that means. It means you failed. It means that Justin still has his hand shoved up that kid’s ass like a puppet. He runs the show. Justin says bark, he does. Justin says roll over, he does. Justin says fetch, he does. Justin says kill yourself...he does.” 

 

Tony felt his heart beat so fast it was close to vibrating out of his chest. He felt a lump grow in his throat and he couldn't swallow past it. 

 

Damion cackled as he stared at him. “Are you surprised? Did you think that kid _wouldn't_ jump at the chance to end his pathetic life?” 

 

Tony knew there was a chance Peter would be suicidal after everything he'd went through. But he had they'd been doing a good job at digging that feeling far, far down. 

 

“I don't know why you're even going to try and stop him. He's not the kid you knew, just let the freak end his worthless time here.” Damion rolled his eyes like it was no big deal. 

 

Like Peter Parker, the brightest soul in this entire universe, could be extinguished and it  _ wouldn't matter.  _ Like Peter Parker was nothing. Like Peter Parker didn't have people that would miss the hell out of him. 

 

“You did this,” he seethed, jabbing Damion hard in the chest. “Peter wasn't perfect and neither was his life, but he was happy before you came along. You took that away. You stole it from him. But he's stronger than you think. He's stronger than _ you.  _ He's going to fight this and he's going to kill you.” 

 

“Cute. How many times did you practice that in front of the mirror?” 

 

Tony growled. “You won't be laughing soon.” 

 

“Oh, but neither will you. And I can't wait. I can't wait for you to find him bloody and dead because you're too late. You'll finally see just how broken he is. How much you've let him down. I hope he does it in the most painful and messy--.” 

 

“FRIDAY, start the shocks. Set it low enough to keep on a constant shock without killing him. Take breaks if you must. Record and it. I wanna see how long it takes to make him scream.” 

 

Tony turned away and smiled when he heard the buzzer start up and Damion let out a yelp. He smiled as he shut the door behind him. 

 

\--

 

“FRIDAY said he went towards the North side of the compound. That's all wooded area, so there's a high chance he's still in there,” Clint said, throwing on a raincoat. 

 

“Maybe he got lost. Maybe he's trying to find his way back and he just got lost,” Steve said anxiously. 

 

“I'm coming out and helping you,” May said, following them towards the door. 

 

Tony spun around, shaking his head. “No, May, it's pouring like crazy out there.” 

 

She glared at him and Tony hoped she wasn't angry at him. Since he was the one that was with Peter when he disappeared. He was supposed to be watching him. “May, if he comes back, he needs someone here.” 

 

May hesitated, hopefully finding some logic in his words. “But, my baby's out there. He's out there all alone.”

 

Tony took her hands in his and said, “It's gonna be okay. We're going to find him out there and bring him home. But if he comes back here, I want someone to be here for him.”

 

May bit down on her lip, looking uncertain still. “Okay, fine. But keep me updated and it lasts long, I'm going out there.”

 

“Don't worry. We're gonna bring him back. He's gonna be okay.”

 

May lurched forward and pulled him into a hug. He could hear the tears in her voice as she whispered, “Thank you, Tony.” 

 

He pressed his lips to her temple. He wondered what point in the last few weeks where they got this close. “Don't thank me. Please.” 

 

She pulled back and narrowed her eyes at him. “Don't start this bullshit. I have so much to thank you for. Go out there and get him back in here. Bring him home. You did it once, I know you can do it again.”

 

“I will,” Tony promised. 

 

“Good. Now go,” she shoved him gently towards the door, after Clint and Steve. He turned back to give her another smile he hoped was reassuring. She gave him a thumbs-up and a hopeful, watery smile. 

 

\--

 

The hope started to diminish after three hours of searching. They had the whole team separated and searching through the woods, but no one had found anything. 

 

“We're going to find him,” Steve said, touching his arm lightly. 

 

Tony turned and shined his flashlight on him. “Seriously? He's been out here for at least four hours and it's pouring rain. He can barely walk and the only thing he had on was a hospital gown.” 

 

“We've got eyes everywhere. Someone's gonna find him. We've still got this section left; he could be here. You know he gets tired easily since he's been back, maybe he fell asleep against a tree.” Steve's was soft, barely audible over the pounding of the rain. 

 

“How has no one found him yet?” Tony ran his fingers through his hair, the water spiking it up.

 

“Maybe he's in our part,” Steve repeated. Which would be great, but Tony didn't want to get his hopes up. 

 

“He's not going to last much longer out here. We have to find him. Now.” Tony did a quick 360, shining the light, hoping to find a sleep huddle against a tree. He landed on Steve again and said, “We need to split up.”

 

“What? Tony, I don't think--.” 

 

“We'll cover twice the amount of space in the same amount of time.” Tony turned toward his side of the forest. “I'm gonna start. Go and let me know if you find him. My phone volume is up all the way.”

 

Steve looked hesitant, but he nodded anyway. “Fine. Call me too if you find him, or if you need, okay?” 

 

“‘m fine. Peter is the one that needs help.” Then Tony started walking off, hoping Steve got the hint to go. 

 

When he was a few feet away fro, where he'd left Steve, he started calling Peter's name. “Peter! Pete, where are you? Please answer me!” 

 

He waited for the response. A loud, “Over here, Mr. Stark!” followed by his carefree giggling. But, it never came. 

 

Instead, he heard the sound of rain puttering against the water of the river that ran through the land. Any other day, he loved the sound of the running water. But now, it just made him angry. The sound was peaceful and there was no peace here. There was agony and pain and suffering. 

 

Tony didn't want to even think about the river. Because then, all he remembered was Peter asking him about it one day in the lab. He had wanted to swim in it-- even though Tony told him they had a perfectly fine pool in the backyard. Peter wanted to swim in the river for whatever reason. He never got the chance to--. 

 

He froze and slowly turned back to where the water was coming from.  _ Maybe _ …

Tony immediately started running to the water, screaming Peter's name louder. “Peter!”

 

He ran up the river edge, frantically shining his flashlight around. He searched for a few minutes with no results. He was a second away from throwing his flashlight into the water when he saw a lump by the edge. 

 

“Oh, God,” Tony said, rushing to the kid. He felt a lump grow in his throat as he fell to his knees, the mud puddles splashing. His heart was racing as he looked down at Peter, who hadn't moved, despite his name being screamed. 

 

He was curled in a fetal position, one hand laying by his side and the other outstretched into the river. The only thing protecting him from the brutal downpour was the soaked sweatshirt that, fitting him almost like a small dress. 

 

His face was in the dirt and his eyes were closed. Tony picked his head up carefully and used his thumb to softly wipe the mud from his face. He used the sleeve to get the rest of it off. “Hey, bud. You gotta get up, okay?” 

 

Peter whined, trying to pull out of his hold. “I'm sorry. Please don't put me back, Justin.” 

 

Tony didn't take it personally. Peter didn't know what was going on. He was probably trapped in a nightmare. “No, Peter. It's me. It's Tony. It's Mr. Stark.”

 

They seemed to get Peter's attention. He snapped his eyes open and threw himself from his arms. He landed a few inches away but closer to the river. “You're not supposed to be here!” 

 

“I could say the same about you, Pete.” He held his hands out, showing he meant no harm. Even though Peter should  _ never  _ worry if he was going to be harmed by Tony. “You need to come with me. You need to be inside.” 

 

“No, I need to-- I need to go.” 

 

“You don't need to go,” Tony said quickly. “Peter, what Hammer told you-- you can't listen to him. Your family is here, we love you. If you left us, you'd hurt us all. Don't do that to May. Don't do that to me.” 

 

Peter was delirious, barely acknowledging a word he was saying. “He's going to come after you! I can't let him hurt you!”

 

Tony shook his head, eyeing how close Peter was getting to the water. “No. He will not hurt us. He will never hurt you. I will make sure of that.” 

 

“I need to do this. I can't-- I can't bring you down. I'm messing everything up. I can't do anything. I can't even walk or play a stupid game or sleep.”

 

“I know, buddy. It's hard and it feels like you're not getting better, but you are. I promise you, you are. It's going to get easier. I promise.” He inched closer, hoping Peter wouldn't notice.  

 

“No!” He yelled, his voice breaking. “It's not...it's not the same. I'm not the same. I don't want to live like this! I don't want to do it anymore.” 

 

Tony's heart broke, listening to him. He let him continue to yell because if he was focusing his energy in that, he wouldn't be able to roll into the water. 

 

And no, rolling into the water wouldn't kill Peter. It was freezing cold and wouldn't be fun, but it also wouldn't kill him. Peter could barely hold himself up, so if Tony weren't there, he'd probably drown in the frigid pitch black. But he was here and there was no way he was letting Peter in there. 

 

“It's not fair. I can't be the reason you're dead and I can't run from him and I can't go back on there h-hook. Please don't make me go back on the hook!  _ Please!” _ He begged, full on sobbing now. 

 

The hot tears were a stark contrast to the cold rain drops dripping down his face. “Peter, you're not going back on there. I promise you. Please look at me. Please believe me.”

 

Either Peter wasn't listening to him or he didn't hear him. He continued to cry. “I wanna go home. Let me  _ go home.” _

 

_ Home.  _ Tony could work with that. “I can bring you home, kiddo. Just come on. May is waiting inside.”

 

Peter shook his head, a choked sob escaping his mouth. “No. Home. I want to be okay. I want to be happy. I miss him so much.”

 

Tony was having no trouble keeping up with the conversation even as Peter seemed to be talking about three different things at once. “Who? Who do you miss, Pete?”

 

Peter smacked his hand across the surface of the water. “I need to go home!” He screeched. 

 

Tony winced. “Okay, buddy. We're going. Just let me take your hand and--.” 

 

Peter hit him with his hand and tried to shuffle to the river, but Tony had a hand gripped tightly on his arm. “Peter, please stop,” he said, trying his best to contain his anger and frustration. 

 

“Let me go!” Peter used his other hand, the one that was in the river, to try and pry Tony's hand off of him. His fingers were freezing against his already cold skin. “Let go!” 

 

Tony was thankful that Peter wasn't at full strength or else, he'd win this fight. “No. You need help, Peter. You need to come with me. I can help you.”

 

“He knows where I am. I'm not safe. You're not safe. I need to go. He'll keep me safe. He'll make it better.” Peter continued to struggle.

 

“Who?  _ Who will keep you safe?”  _ Tony asked. 

 

Peter didn't stop or look at him, but the next words hit him hard. “Uncle Ben.”

 

He felt nauseous. 

 

“Peter...Uncle Ben is dead. He's--.” 

 

“I know! I want to see him!” Peter was digging his nails into Tony's hand trying to get him to let go. 

 

Tony shut his eyes, focusing on the pain of his skin breaking. He welcomed the pain. It was a much better feeling than the one left behind by hearing his kid say he wanted to be with his dead uncle. 

 

Peter wasn't going to see any reason. He was too out of it to even know he was talking to Tony probably. He just needed to get Peter back inside where he could be warm and dry. He needed sleep. 

 

So, he swallowed down the lump in his throat and tried not to think too much about what he was going to do. “Okay,” he said. 

 

Peter stopped, finally. “Huh?” 

 

“I'll let you g-go.”  _ I'll let you kill yourself.  _ “I'll bring you to Uncle Ben, okay? You can't-- I need to carry you. I'll drop you in and you can be with him again.”

 

Peter looked at him with wide eyes. “No more pain?” 

 

Tony swallowed the lump as the tears poured again. His voice was weak as he repeated, “No more pain, kiddo.”

 

Peter smiled. He smiled and it was so wrong, so out of place, Tony wanted to throw up. “Thank you, sir,” he said, lifting his hands up.

 

He pulled Peter into his arms, but instead of walking into the river, he walked the in opposite direction. Peter noticed immediately and he began to yell. He kicked his feet and smacked his hands against Tony's shoulders. “Peter, please stop.” 

 

“You're a liar! You tricked me!”

 

Tony ignored a fist to his face as he walked. “You don't know what you're thinking right now. You need to just calm down.”

 

“Put me down! Stop! Just let me die,” he begged, breaking Tony's heart, “ _ Please!”  _

 

“I will never let that happen, Peter.”

 

“Stop!” Peter yelled, seeming to run out of energy. He slumped in Tony's arms, just sobbing. The next words that came out of Peter's mouth broke his heart. “You're just like him.” 

 

\--

 

Tony wasn't allowed to stay in the room with Peter. The kid was still delirious from his fever and Cho said that Tony being there was upsetting Peter. So, May and Steve sat by his side while he was checked out. 

 

Meanwhile, Tony stormed right to the room holding Damion. He shoved open the door and glared at the asshole. He wasn't vibrating in pain anymore, so Nat must have shut it off when she came back in. 

“Welcome back, Stark,” Damion’s words were slow and precise. Tony hoped the constant electrocution messed up something in his brain. “Did you find the brat?”

 

Tony didn't bother answering him. “I know you think you're going to win, but I can assure you there is no outcome where you come on out on top.” 

 

“I'm going to take that as a yes. How is he doing?”

 

“The kid is going to beat this. He's going to beat you. Before long, he'll be back on his feet and living his normal life without a second thought about you.” 

 

Damion raised his eyebrows. “Oh, so he told you?” 

 

Tony blinked. “What?”

 

“The only way to be safe from Justin, without being dead, is making sure Justin is dead.”

 

“So? Spit it out,” he barked. 

 

“So, did he tell you where Justin is? He told that freak before we left. He knows exactly where he is.” Damion pretended to look confused. “What, he didn't tell you? That's weird. You guys could kill Justin if you could find him, but something tells me this is a secret that Peter is gonna keep. That's too bad. You coulda had him.”

 

Tony did the even have a sarcastic response to that. 

_ Peter knew where Justin was. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts below. I love you all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait-- I hope you enjoy this!

_ Peter was four-years-old. He was supposed to go on a trip with his parents: a business trip they were going to make into a family vacation. Peter wound up getting sick the night before the trip, so they dropped him off at his aunt and uncle’s apartment.  _

 

_ He remembered saying goodbye-- somewhat. He remembered feeling like he was two minutes away from puking his stomach out again when his mom and dad gave him a hug and pressed soft kisses to his forehead.  _

 

_ “We'll be home before you know it, sunshine,” Mom whispered, rubbing his cheek soothingly with her thumb.  _

 

_ Dad was standing just behind her, looking down at him with a sympathetic frown. “Feel better, bud,” he said.  _

 

_ Then they were gone.  _

  
  


_ Peter didn't hear the news until three days after, when his fever finally broke.  _

 

_ He locked himself in his room for hours and cried.  _

  
  


_ Aunt May and Uncle Ben were there when he came out, almost a full day later. His stomach rumbled despite the plate of food Aunt May left him that morning.  _

 

_ Uncle Ben was quiet for a while after that. Peter felt out of place for the first few months of living with them. He was a burden to them-- a surprise, a mistake.  _

 

_ One night, Uncle Ben told him he looked like his dad. He tried staying away from him as much as possible so he wasn't a constant reminder of the brother he lost.  _

 

_ Uncle Ben caught onto what he was doing three days into his idea. At the dinner table, Peter refused to look up at Uncle Ben so he didn't have to look him in the eyes (the ones that reminded him so much of his dead brother). “Peter, look at me.”  _

 

_ Hesitantly, Peter looked from his plate to his uncle,who looked not angry or frustrated but concerned. “Yes, Uncle Ben?” _

 

_ “You've been quiet lately. Is everything okay? I know this is still new...but if there's anything you need, your aunt and I would be happy to--.”  _

 

_ “I'm sorry I look like him!” Peter said, suddenly. _

 

_ Uncle Ben frowned. “What?”  _

 

_ Peter sniffled, hating that his eyes were already burning. He was sick and tired of crying. “I'm sorry I remind you of my dad…”  _

 

_ Uncle Ben was silent for a short moment before he said, “Oh, Pete.” _

 

_ Rubbing his nose with his hand, he explained, “You told me I look like my dad. I don't want to remind you of him. It makes you sad and I don't want you to be sad.”  _

 

_ Uncle Ben was out of his seat and kneeling in front of Peter in a second. “Peter Parker, don't you ever be ashamed of that. Not even for a moment. You like your father and that's something you should be proud of.” He softens his voice only a little, “I miss my brother, but I don't mind seeing him in you. You're like his little shadow. It's nice to have you here to remind me of him.”  _

 

_ Peter looked at him through blurry vision. “Really? You're not upset when you see me?”  _

 

_ Uncle Ben's face softened immediately. “Oh, Pete, no. I love you being here. In fact, I've been missing your handsome face these past few days.” _

 

_ Peter threw himself in his uncle’s arms. “I love you, Uncle Ben.” _

 

_ He felt a kiss to the top of his head. “Love you too, kiddo.” _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ Peter was six-years-old. He dreamt of crashing planes and fire and screams.  _

 

_ He woke up with a blood curdling scream. He looked around his dark room to calm himself down. Except he still didn't feel safe. He never did after these dreams. Because they were more than just nightmares-- they were memories.  _

 

_ His chest was still heaving harshly and if he closed his eyes, he saw it all over again. The tears were still pouring down his cheeks and they refused to stop. He hated these nightmares.  _

 

_ The last time he had one, he ran into Aunt May and Uncle Ben’s bed and jumped into the bed between them. He wanted to run to them, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it. Not with the way his legs were shaking.  _

 

_ Like Uncle Ben could hear his thoughts, he was opening the door and hurrying to his side that same moment. He kneeled by his bed and rubbed his back soothingly. “Shh, it's okay, buddy. It was just a dream.”  _

 

But it wasn't!  _ Peter wanted to scream. It wasn't just a dream, but he was having trouble breathing through his sobs, so he didn't say a word.  _

 

_ Uncle Ben noticed his struggling and leaned over him to grab something off his dresser. A hard plastic was being pressed against his lips as Uncle Ben said, “You gotta take your inhaler, Pete. You're not breathing right.”  _

 

_ Peter hated his stupid lungs almost as much as he hated his mind for replaying those memories. They never worked right and when he started having an asthma attack like this, it was hard to use the inhaler.  _

 

_ “You can do it, Petey. Just calm down. On three: one, two, three.” Uncle Ben pumped the medicine and Peter sucked it in. He did it again and put the inhaler on the bed. He continued rubbing his back as he whispered softly to him.  _

 

_ He was focusing on controlling his breathing again when he heard Uncle Ben say, “Oh, Pete. Let's get you out of these.” The blanket was being pulled off of him.  _

 

_ Peter turned to his lap and started crying again when he saw the wet spot by his legs. “I'm sorry, Uncle Ben. I didn't mean to--.”  _

 

_ Uncle Ben hushed him as he peeled back another set of sheets. “It's okay, bud. It wasn't your fault. You had a scary dream.”  _

 

_ He was still so humiliated. He hadn't wet the bed in over a year and he was out of diapers for almost four years. His shoulders shook as he hunched in on himself. How had he not even realized?  _

 

_ As he started to cry harder, Uncle Ben pulled him into his arms. Peter tried to leave his hold because he doubted Uncle Ben wanted to hold him when he was still in his dirty pajama pants. But Uncle Ben only pulled him closer until he was curled into his arms against his chest.  _

 

_ “It's okay, Petey. It's okay.” He started rocking him as he walked around the room.  _

 

_ Peter was six years old; he shouldn't be wetting his bed or crying like this or need his uncle to calm him down by rocking him in his arms. He was acting like a baby.   _

 

_ But he felt like a baby.  _

_ He was a baby that missed his parents.  _

 

_ “I want mommy and daddy back,” he sobbed, losing all control of his tears and cries.  _

 

_ “Oh, kiddo,” Uncle Ben said, and it sounded like he wanted to cry too. “I would do anything in the world to bring them back to you, but I just can't.” _

 

_ Pete knew this. He knew it wasn't Uncle Ben’s fault. But he still missed them. So, he just cried.  _

 

_ Uncle Ben rocked him for a few minutes until he said, “Let's get you out of these, huh? I'll give you a nice bath and then you can sleep in my bed. Does that sound nice?”  _

 

_ Peter nodded his head into his uncles shoulder as he carried him towards the bathroom.  _

 

_ Sure, it sounded nice...but it wouldn't take this feeling away. No one could ever fill the hole left behind by someone you love.  _

 

_ \--  _

 

_ Peter was eight-years-old. He'd been having trouble seeing the board in class. It was frustrating and Peter was falling behind in the lessons, but he didn't want to make a big deal of it. He was tired of being a burden to everyone.  _

 

_ So, he sat in his seat, all the way in the back, and kept quiet during class. If he didn't raise his hand and speak out loud, he could pretend he was keeping up.  _

 

_ Until one day when his teacher called on him to read the board. Peter felt his tummy trying to escape through his throat as he sat in his seat.  _

 

_ “Mr. Parker,” his teacher said when Peter didn't answer for a few moments. “Can you answer the question on the board?”  _

 

_ He could! He knew how to read. He read books with Ben every night before bed. Reading this sentence would be simple-- if he could see the words. But as he squinted at the board, the blurry marks looked just as indistinguishable.  _

 

_ Everyone was staring. They were all waiting for him to answer. Peter felt his hands start to shake as he pulled on his t-shirt. “I-I can't.”  _

 

_ His teacher hesitated before nodding and turning away. She asked another boy, who was able to read, “The answer is twenty-six,” easily.  _

 

_ Peter felt his cheeks burn in shame. He knew kids were still staring. Probably laughing too. That was a stupid easy question and he looked like an idiot. His classmates and his teacher thought he was dumb.  _

_ But he wasn't. He was smart-- like his parents! May and Ben called him their little genius.  _

_ He wasn't dumb. He just couldn't see!  _

  
  


_ He didn't lift his head up for the rest of class. He didn't want to see how disappointed his teacher probably was in him. He didn't want to look at his classmates that were probably wondering why he couldn't read.  _

  
  


_ After school ended, his teacher spoke to Uncle Ben privately for a few moments. Probably to tell him about how dumb he was.  _

_ He refused to look Uncle Ben in the eye on the way home...only they didn't go home. _

 

_ They pulled up in front of a big building where Uncle Ben told him he was going to check up on his eyes. After a long time of tests, the doctor told him he needed glasses.  _

 

_ There was a huge room of choices to pick from, but Peter didn't care. He didn't want glasses. He would look so stupid in them. So, he settled on a basic pair of black ones that didn't look too bad.  _

 

_ Uncle Ben spent the entire drive home telling him how handsome he looked. Aunt May didn't recognize him when he got home, asking, “Who is this adorable little boy and what did he do with my Peter?”  _

_ They were trying to make him feel better.  _

_ It wasn't working.  _

 

_ The next morning, he didn't want to go to school. He started crying when May told him to get ready. He hadn't done that in years. They didn't make him go. They didn't ask why. But they knew.  _

 

_ Uncle Ben found him lying in his bed reading a book a few hours after breakfast. He walked in wearing glasses. Which was weird because he didn't need glasses-- maybe bad eyesight was contagious? Did Peter hurt Uncle Ben?  _

 

_ Peter sat up straight, book falling to his lap. “Uncle Ben, are you okay?”  _

 

_ “Of course, I am.” He sat down on the foot of his bed. “Why do you ask?”  _

 

_ “Your eyes--.”  _

 

_ “Oh, these?” Uncle Ben said, sticking his fingers through...empty frames. “I'm not cool enough to need glasses like you. But, I popped out the lenses to these Wal-Mart glasses. How do I look?”  _

 

_ Peter smiled up at him. “Very good,” he responded.  _

 

_ Uncle Ben ruffled his hair. “Thank you, kiddo.” The his face turned serious. “Now, if  _ anyone  _ gives you a hard time, you tell them I've got glasses just like you and I don't like people making fun of them.”  _

 

_ He wouldn't tell a kid that, but it was nice to know Uncle Ben would fight another eight-year-old for him. “Okay, Uncle Ben.” _

 

_ Uncle Ben looked at him with a smile. “You know who else had glasses? Your dad...he'd be proud of you, Peter. Real proud.”  _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ Peter was twelve-years-old. He was in the middle of a football field, pulling a large helmet off his head. He winced when he heard his coach yelling, “Parker, pick up the pace tomorrow! You're goal is to  _ not  _ get tackled.”  _

 

_ Respectfully, Peter nodded his head as he continued to make his way off the field. He didn't want to argue. He was a lousy football player and everyone knew it.  _

_ Everyone except for Uncle Ben. _

 

_ Peter was only trying out for the team because he knew how much his uncle loved to watch football. He would toss a small football around the apartment all the time with Peter.  _

 

_ Uncle Ben had given up so much for Peter, he wanted to give him something back. He thought maybe if he played football, he'd be happy.  _

 

_ And he was! Uncle Ben picked him up every after every practice just to see how it went. He got excited and grinned as Peter made something up. He never told Uncle Ben how he spent the entire practice on the terf, face down.  _

 

_ He was surprised he wasn't kicked from the team yet, but he had a feeling it had to do with pity. Nobody ever wanted to upset the poor boy with the dead parents.  _

 

_ Today was no different. He hopped in the car, lied to Uncle Ben about an “awesome interception he made in the scrimmage game”, and watched as Uncle Ben smiled proudly.  _

 

_ How could Peter take this away from him?  _

  
  


_ It all came to a halt one day when Peter was icing a nasty bruise from practice in his room. Uncle Ben came walking in and took a seat next to him. “So...hit pretty hard today, huh?”  _

 

_ Peter winced, remembering how football star, Tommy Gathers, knocked him to the floor a little to hard-- inside the locker room. “Quit the team, nerd, or you're gonna blow this for all of us.” _

 

_ “You know...if you don't like it, you don't have to keep going. Just because it's my thing, doesn't mean it's your thing,” Uncle Ben said slowly.  _

 

_ “No, I like it!” Peter insisted, just a little too quickly.  _

 

_ “You're a horrible liar,” Uncle Ben replied with raised eyebrows.  _

 

_ Peter looked down at his lap, his glasses falling to the bridge of his nose. He hesitated, but said, “You love football-- I just figured if you were going to be stuck with a son you didn't ask for, then I could at least try to be the one you  _ wished _ for.”  _

 

_ “Peter, you can't possible believe I don't want you. You're the best damn thing that's happened to me,” he said with a sigh. Maybe he was tired of having to chase Peter's same worries away again and again. “Sure, I love sports and football and baseball, but if that's not you then that's okay.”  _

 

_ Peter shrugged his shoulders sniffling. He didn't believe it. Uncle Ben was quiet as he slipped a pamphlet onto Peter's lap. He looked at his with blurry eyes. It was information about a science fair. “What is this?”  _

 

_ “There's a science club in the library looking for people to join. I figured if you stopped getting yourself tackled long enough, we could work on something together. I mean-- I'd be no help, but I'd like to watch you work. Maybe you could show me?”  _

 

_ Looking up, Peter wiped his eyes. “What? Really?” _

 

_ “Of course, kid. You're my little scientist, not my quarterback.” And the way Uncle Ben said it made Peter smile proudly.  _

 

_ “I'm so glad, Uncle Ben,” Peter said, his shoulders relaxing.  _

 

_ “Yeah? Why's that, kiddo?”  _

 

_ “There's no asthma attacks in science.”  _

 

_ Uncle Ben pulled him against his chest and he could feeling the booming laugh. “Pete, never change.”  _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ Peter was fourteen-years-old. His uncle was bleeding to death on the ground in front of him. Peter had his hands pressing against the bullet wound to try and staunch the bleeding.  _

 

_ “Pete...buddy...it's not--.”  _

 

_ Peter ignored his mumbles that were growing lower and lower. He looked around wildly for anyone. “Help!” He screamed, his throat aching. “Please! Somebody call for help!”  _

 

_ “Peter, kiddo, please look at me.” He heard his uncle say weakly.  _

 

_ His eyes were full of tears, making his vision blurry, but Peter still listened. Uncle Ben didn't looked like he was in pain. All because of him.”It's my fault--.”  _

 

_ “No, no,” Uncle Ben said, “Don't you ever blame yourself. You hear me?”  _

 

_ Peter just shook his head, the tears falling down his nose. This wasn't supposed to happen. Uncle Ben wasn't supposed to die. He couldn't. They had an unfinished model train to work on. They still had a season left of Quantum Leap to watch. They had tickets to a Mets game next week. Peter had a card for his birthday already filled out in his top drawer.  _

 

_ “Don't cry. Please not over me.”  _

 

_ “I can't let you go,” Peter sobbed.  _

 

_ Uncle Ben’s hand found his and he squeezed it tightly. “I'm gonna be okay, Pete.”  _

 

_ Peter wanted to scream when he watched Uncle Ben smile for him. He should be the one comforting his uncle, not the other way around. “Please don't leave me,” Peter whispered.  _

 

_ “I'm sorry, bud...it's my time to go--.”  _

 

_ “No, no, no.” _

 

_ “--be a good kid for me, okay?--” _

 

_ “No, no, no, no!”  _

 

_ “--keep an eye on your aunt--.”  _

 

_ “Uncle Ben, please.”  _

 

_ “--I'm sorry I can't be there, Peter. I’d give anything to not have to leave.” _

 

_ “Uncle Ben!” Peter screamed, his throat burning in agony.  _

 

_ “I love you. I love you so much.”  _

 

_ “Uncle Ben...please…” _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ Peter was fourteen-years-old. His uncle died in his arms. _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ Peter was fourteen-years-old. He buried his uncle with their small football and the trophy Peter won years ago at that first science fair.  _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ Peter was fourteen-years-old. He threw the model spaceship against the wall and watched it smash into hundreds of pieces.  _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ Peter was fourteen-years-old. He snapped the DVD before finishing the last season because if Uncle Ben wasn't finishing it, neither was he. _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ Peter was fourteen-years-old. He took Ned to the game with him and had a panic attack in the bathroom at Shea Stadium while Ned held him in his arms.  _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ Peter was fourteen-years-old. He opened Uncle Ben’s card on his birthday and cried until his tear drops blurred all of the words together.  _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ Peter was fourteen-years-old. He dreamt of muggings, gunshots, and blood.  _

 

_ \-- _

 

_ Peter was fifteen-years-old. He was in a memory he couldn't remember. Uncle Ben was standing in an open doorway, bright light shining behind him. Peter couldn't see anything else but the doorway and Uncle Ben.  _

 

_ “Pete, what are you doing here?” He asked, looking scared.  _

 

_ Peter wasn't sure where “here” was, but he did know the answer to the question. “I want to be with you. I want to go home.”  _

 

_ “No, Pete-- you need to stay. May needs you, Tony needs you.”  _

 

_ Peter furrowed his brow. “What-- how do you know about Mr. Stark?”  _

 

_ Uncle Ben frowned. “I hear him-- Peter, what are you doing here?”  _

 

_ Peter wasn't sure what he meant by “I hear him”, but he didn't care right now. All he cared about was Uncle Ben. He was finally back with Uncle Ben. “I'm coming home.”  _

 

_ Uncle Ben took his cheeks in his hands and leaned closer to him. “Peter, you can't come here. Not yet.”  _

 

_ Peter melted at the familiar feeling of Uncle Ben’s hands on his cheeks. He held them with his own hands. “It hurts so much out there. Don't make me go--.”  _

 

_ “It hurts, but you're strong enough. You're the strongest kid I know, Pete.”  _

 

_ “It  _ hurts.”  _ Peter cried, blinking the tears from his eyes so he could see Uncle Ben. _

 

_ “You can do it. Justin and them--.” _

 

_ Peter's blood ran cold. “You know what happened?”  _

 

_ Uncle Ben sighed, wiping a tear away with his thumb. “I'm so proud of you. Really. You're so strong.”  _

 

_ “I'm sorry--.”  _

 

_ “Please don’t apologize for what they did. I'm sorry I'm not there for you...but you've got a whole team of people down there looking out for you.” Uncle Ben smiled. “I'm glad you've got people looking out for you when I can't be there.” _

 

_ “You can see them?” Peter asked in a small voice. _

 

_ Uncle Ben nodded his head. “You've got them all worried. Especially May and you've even got Stark crying.”  _

 

_ Peter felt horrible. Mr. Stark was crying? Over him? “I'm not safe down there. They're not safe with me there.”  _

 

_ “You know how to make it safe again. You know how to take those assholes down. You're strong enough. I know you are.”  _

 

_ “I don't want to leave you again. I just got you back.”  _

 

_ “You have too much left down there, buddy. I'll be here when it's time. Fortunately, that's not now.”  _

 

_ “But--.”  _

 

_ Uncle Ben’s face hardened. “No buts. I'm here rooting you on, and you've got freaking Iron Man down there having your back.”  _

 

_ “You really think I can do it?”  _

 

_ “I know you can, my little scientist.”  _

 

_ Peter let out a shaky laugh. “I miss you, Uncle Ben.”  _

 

_ “I miss you, too, Pete.” He kissed the top of his head. “Now go back and do what you gotta do…and tell your aunt she's just as beautiful as I remembered.”  _

 

_ Peter started crying again as every around him started to fade. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. “Uncle Ben, please--.”  _

 

_ “I love you, kid.” _

 

_ \-- _

 

Peter was fifteen-years-old. He dreamt of his uncle, love, and strength...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst. This chapter wrote itself. We're also getting in the end game of this fic, almost there.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's no place like home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY so remember how last chapter was actually good? Yeah that was a once in a lifetime event. 
> 
> Enjoy.....this....

“Why isn't he waking up?” Tony asked, anxiously as he watched May fuss over her unconscious nephew in the bed. 

Five hours. It had been five hours since Tony brought him back inside and he hadn't woken up since he passed out in Tony's arms. 

 

Tony could still remember how it felt for the kid to be punching him one second and limp in the next. It was terrifying. 

 

“I don't know,” Helen answered. “He shouldn't have been out in this weather in his condition, but that doesn't explain why he's not waking.”

 

“So what does explain it?” Tony hated how impatient he sounded; he knew Helen was doing her absolute best, but Peter was unconscious and  _ he wasn't waking up.  _

 

“Sometimes, in rare unexplainable cases, patients don't wake because they don't want to…”

 

Tony froze. “What? What does that mean--  _ they don't want to _ .” But Tony knew. God, he hated that he knew. 

 

“Peter is fighting it. He doesn't want to wake up,” her reply was hesitant and she looked scared to tell him this. 

 

She was right to be worried. “What do you mean he doesn't want to wake up?” Tony repeated, anger in his voice. “He has me out here. His has his aunt. He has his friends. What could be so perfect  _ in there  _ that is keeping him?” 

 

Helen wasn't new to this-- misplaced anger from patients’ families, so she remained calm. “It may not be so much of what's in there, as it what's out here.”

 

Tony frowned. “What--?” 

 

“He's scared, Tony. Terrified. His monsters, they are alive and well out here.” 

 

Running a hand through his hair, Tony sighed. “I can kill them. I can't get rid of them all.”

 

Helen placed a hand on his arm. “I know. But does he?”

 

Tony turned his head away as Helen remained silent. He told Peter; he hoped he knew. But, part of him knew he didn't. 

 

“He's still there. He hasn't given up completely yet, so the best we can do is just  _ be there  _ for him. Talk to him, comfort him. You never know what could bring him back.” Helen squeezed his arm softly before walking away. 

 

Tony sighed and hesitated only a second before he started walking towards the bed where May was holding Peter's hand and talking quietly to him. He took a seat next to her and put a comforting hand on her back. 

 

She didn't look away from Peter when she asked, “What did she say?” 

 

Lying to May wasn't an option. Not when it came to her son. “He's holding back, maybe. We're not sure.” 

 

May nodded, like she knew that was the answer. She sniffed once before she started speaking to Peter again, “I know it hurts, baby. I know you don't want to come back...but we need you out here, okay? It's going to be fine. We will keep you safe. You just have to come home.” 

 

Tony cleared his throat and leaned in closer. Why shouldn't he help? “Hey, kiddo...your aunt is right. We're both complete messes without you here...so do me a favor and come back? We miss you, buddy.” 

 

Peter didn't move. 

 

Tony and May kept talking.

 

\--

 

“What happened to him?” May asked suddenly during their lull in Peter-conversations. 

 

Tony furrowed his brow. “Peter?” 

 

May shook her head, a fury burning in her eyes. “That man. Whichever one was in the room.” 

 

_ Oh.  _ Damion. The asshole that liked Peter just a little too much. May knew the scumbag’s intentions; she'd seen the videos even if she hadn't been there for the obvious taunting in that room. In some ways, he was worse than Justin. Maybe most ways.

 

“Peter knows where Justin and the other one is. I told Natasha we don't need him anymore,” Tony replied simply. 

 

May didn't answer right away. She studied Peter's bruised face for a few moments before asking, “Will she kill him?” 

 

No lying. Not to May. “Probably.” 

 

May didn't skip a beat this time. “Good.” 

 

\--

 

“I'm sorry,” Tony said to May on their seventh hour of waiting. 

 

May blinked her eyes open and looked at Tony like he had three heads. “Excuse me?” 

 

“I'm sorry for getting him into all of this in the first place. It's all my fault.” Tony refused to look at anything in the room other than the coffee stain on his pants. He hadn't changed clothes in days. 

 

“We've already agreed you wouldn't blame yourself for this. You didn't kidnap or hurt him-- it's not your fault.” The way May said it, the resolve in her voice, made Tony believe maybe she really didn't blame him for this. 

 

“That's not what I was referring to. When I found him-- May, God,” he broke off, trying to figure how the hell he was supposed to tell May this. “May, he was trying to kill himself.” 

 

“What?” May sounded horrified. 

 

“He thought it would protect us-- Hammer told him to do it. It was the only way to keep us safe.” Tony felt his stomach churn nauseously. 

 

“Well...that's good.”

 

Tony's head snapped to May. “ _ What _ ?”

 

“This...this isn't Peter. Those assholes have him all...confused. He doesn't want that-- I know he doesn't. So...we're going to be there for him and help him get better. What happened out there-- we won't hold it against him. When he gets a little better, we'll get him help if he needs it, but we will not let his actions when he was terrified define him.” Mays voice sounded like it was on the verge of breaking, but Tony believed her. He knew it wasn't like Peter either. 

 

“He was just trying to go home,” he told her softly. “He wanted to go to Uncle Ben…” Tony wiped at his burning eyes. He had cried more in these past few days than he had in his entire life. “I told him I'd take him-- I said if help him--” Tony gags, unable to finish that sentence. 

 

“He's okay, Tony,” May reassured him. Even though, he was the one that should be reassuring her. “You brought him back.” 

 

“He said I was just like him-- like Justin.” Tony squeezed his hand into a fist. Just remembering what Peter had said to him made his heart clench.

 

“He didn't mean it,” May said with that voice again-- the one where it sounded like there wasn't a thing in the world that could change her mind. “He was delusional.” 

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” He clenched his jaw. “Because it doesn't.”

 

May shook her head. “What helps is knowing that he's okay. You saved him.”

 

Tony sat up straight, staring at Peter. The kid didn't look saved. “I should have never gotten involved in his life. None of this would have ever happened.” 

 

“Please don't say that,” May said, quietly. “You don't know how much you've changed both Peter’s and my life. Peter...he was in a rough spot after Ben passed. Really rough. He was angry all the time and you don't know how many times I waited way past his curfew for him to come back.” 

 

Tony watched May look down at Peter with a grief he'd never seen from her  _ this raw _ . He saw regret and pain-- he couldn't even imagine what it must have been like raising a mourning teenager by herself while she was mourning as well. 

 

“I thought I was doing something wrong. I thought I was pushing him away. I thought...there would come a day when the police came to tell me that  _ Peter _ was the one shot in some dirty alley.”

 

May turned to him and looked him right in the eyes. This was important; Tony knew that he had to listen to what she had to say. She was alone in this for so long, but she didn't have to be anymore.

 

“And then you showed up-- he started slacking in school, but there was a light in his eyes I hadn't seen in awhile.” She paused. “Why did you think I let him spend so much time on this  _ internship _ ? Because I knew it was giving him something...to live for. He just wanted to make you proud.” 

 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. The kid had so much more to live for than him. 

 

“And now that I know what he was really doing-- Tony, if you hadn't come in and helped teach him what being a superhero was and given him that suit...he'd probably have gotten himself killed running around in those sweatpants. You saved him. In  _ so many  _ ways.” She smiled softly. “There's a reason you're his hero.”

 

“Please don't say that. God, I can't be that kid’s hero-- not after all the times I've let him down.”

 

“You've never let him down. No matter what your self deprecating mind makes you think, you've never let him down.” 

 

“I wouldn't say that,” Tony muttered under his breath. 

 

Of course, May heard him-- she was a mother. “Well, I would. And so would Peter. You can ask him when he wakes up.” She laughed. “This kid? He could go for hours talking about you. Trust me.” 

 

Tony looked down at Peter, bruised and battered Peter. “I don't deserve him.” 

 

May smiled sadly. “None of us do.”

 

\--

 

“He's probably hiding.”

 

Tony looked up from the salad he was just pushing around his plate. “Huh?” 

 

“Hiding. Peter is probably hiding.” May fidgeted as she fixed Peter's blanket for the umpteenth time. Her plate was untouched. “His anxiety--” she briefly paused, looking up at Tony. He nodded his head; of course he knew about Peter's anxiety. May had sat him down and explained his ticks and triggers and how to calm him down after he had an anxiety attack during finals week last year. “He likes to hide.” 

 

Tony wasn't sure what she meant-- somehow his anxiety made him hide. Which wasn't new; after any emotional anxiety ridden episode, Peter liked to hide away in his room for a few hours. But what did that have to do with him now? 

 

May must have sensed his confusion and knew she wasn't very clear. “When he was little, he broke a dish. It was nothing special-- just a glass Mets plate that Ben liked. He could have easily replaced it. But to Peter, it was like he broke the most important thing in the entire world. I told him to watch out while I cleaned it up, but he refused. He got down on his hands and knees and cleaned it all up.” 

 

Of course, the kid would. He probably  _ still _ blamed himself for breaking the plate. 

 

“He ran into his room afterwards and wouldn't come out. When Ben got home, he was still in there. Ben opened the door and found him crying under the bed. He was hiding because he knew he messed up and he was afraid of getting in trouble. His anxiety made him stray in there and hide because it convinced him that it was better than the punishment waiting for him.” 

 

Tony was starting to understand. 

 

“He knows he messed up. He's scared of what we're going to say to him-- especially you. After what you told me...he's hiding.” May couldn't know for sure, but she really sounded like she did. 

 

“I'm not mad at him. I could never be mad at him. I'm worried. That's all,” Tony insisted because he didn't want May to think he was about to yell at her boy when he woke up finally. 

 

“I know, Tony,” she said. “But let him know. It'll help.”

 

Tony swallowed thickly and turned to give Peter his attention. He took one of his small hands in his and noted how smooth the pale skin felt under his calluses. “Pete, I'm not angry. What happened out there-- it wasn't your fault. You weren't thinking straight, buddy. But I'm here now and we're going to fix this. Just wake up. Come back. You don't have to be scared.” 

 

Letting his eyes fall shut, Tony lifted Peter's hand to his lips and pressed them against his his skin. “We need you, buddy. Come home.”

 

\--

 

Tony wasn't sure what time it was, but it was nearing dark. The sun had set low and May was curled up in the bed next to Peter. She was brushing her fingers through his hair with her eyes shut. 

 

“He has this teddy bear,” she said, opening her eyes only to look at Peter's face. 

 

Tony perked up. She had been in the mood to tell him lots of Peter stories. Tony wished the kid was awake to be embarrassed by them. 

 

“Ben bought it for him when he was seven. He went to the hospital to get his appendix removed. It was the worst pain he'd ever gone through, he said.” She stopped to let out a shaky breath. Tony knew exactly how she was feeling; it was horrible to wish your child was only going through the pain of having a burst appendix like it was nothing but a paper cut. 

 

“It's not your fault,” Tony said.  _ It's not your fault your kid was tortured a dozen different ways. It's mine.  _

 

May nodded her head, regaining her composure before continuing, “He came back from the store-- he refused to get something from the hospital gift shop-- with this little teddy bear. And I told him Peter wasn't going to want a  _ teddy bear.  _ He was seven-years-old.” 

 

Tony watched as she wound a stray curl around her finger. His hand itched to do the same. 

 

“But, Peter woke up and he loved that little guy. Even after he was all better, he carried the bear with him everywhere. Named him Mr. Bear-- don't laugh it's adorable.” 

 

Tony just grinned. “Now I know where he gets ‘Mr. Stark’ from.” 

 

May just rolled her eyes fondly as she continued, “His first night he slept over at Ned’s house, he left Mr. Bear on his bed. Ned’s mom called me at almost eleven o’clock. Peter couldn't sleep without his bear, so Ben ran it over.” 

 

Tony smiled softly, imagining a baby Peter. He wished he had been there to see the little one grow up into the teenager he was today. 

 

“After Ben died, he packed the bear up in a box of stuff that reminded him of Ben. He shoved it to the back of his closet. I'm not sure if he ever took it out again...I want to go to the apartment and find him. Maybe Peter would enjoy the comfort.” 

 

Tony nodded his head. “I can run back or send one of the guys--.” 

 

“I appreciate it, but I'd rather keep it between us. I'm not sure if Peter would like waking up to the Avengers knowing about Mr. Bear.” She smiled softly at him. “Maybe I'll ask him about it when we get home.” 

 

There might have been a day when Sam would have seen the teen holding a teddy bear and he would have never let him hear the end of it. But after everything the kid had been through, he didn't think  _ anyone  _ would give him trouble for holding a stuffed animal if it comforted him. They all just wanted him to be a kid again. 

 

“Do I have permission to tease him when he's feeling better?” 

 

May smiled, letting her eyes close again. “When he is better, I'll give you dozens of more stories to hold against him. Maybe pictures too.” 

 

“Oh, I'd love that.” 

 

“When he comes home, come and visit. I'll take out the baby albums.” 

 

_ When he comes home. _

 

_ \-- _

 

May was asleep, curled up next to Peter. He still hadn't moved or made any sign of waking up. She had one arm draped over his chest and another cushioned underneath her head. 

 

Tony leaned his elbows on the mattress and started to play with his knotted curls. He worked through a small tangle while he just sat there in silence. 

 

He remembered May telling him to talk to Peter...maybe it would calm him down to wake up. He didn't want the kid to be scared to come back because of him. 

He wanted Peter to feel safe. 

 

“You know, I called your buddy, Ned, and told him you were back.” Tony cleared his throat, continuing to play with Peter's curls. “He's really excited to see you again.”

 

Peter didn't say anything. 

 

“I told him not to be nervous and that you were a little more...hurt than usual, but he didn't even care. He didn't care if he had to wait years until you were okay.” 

 

Nothing. 

 

“He asked me all about you and how you were doing. He's, uh, he's really worried about you, kiddo.” 

 

Not even a twitch. 

 

“He said not to worry about the project--your teacher gave you both an automatic perfect score. Turns out you did all that worrying over nothing, huh?” 

 

This was when Peter would laugh at his poor attempt at a joke to try and make their situation seem less dire.

He didn't. 

 

“I know you can't help it, buddy. You let those thoughts in and you make yourself sick over it.” He played with a curl by his ear. “But...I'm playing with your hair. That always calms you down.” 

 

Peter didn't smile. He didn't lean into the touch. 

 

“Come on, little man. We're here. We're waiting for you. We're not angry or mad. We're worried. We miss you and your smiles and nerdy tidbits and movie references. We're all here, waiting…”

 

A tear rolled down his cheek. 

 

“Just come home.”

 

\--

 

“You've been here for almost thirteen hours, Tony. I think you should take a hint from May and get some rest,” Steve said softly as he walked into the room. It was like he was afraid he was going to wake up Peter.  _ Please. Wake him up.  _

 

Tony knew with May he should talk about the kid and keep her hopes up. She didn't need to be reminded of the hell he went through. She just needed to share hope with someone that he was okay. 

 

But with Steve, he could talk about the other things. The scarier things. 

 

“He knows,” Tony said, still looking at the kid. “He knows where Hammer is and he didn't tell us.” 

 

He heard Steve walk just behind him. “He's scared, Tony. You saw how he was out there. You think he was just going to  _ tell you _ ?” 

 

“I don't know.” Tony didn't care that Steve was watching, he wasn't going to let go of Peter's hand. “I wish he would have. Would have been so much easier.” 

 

A hand gripped his shoulder comfortingly. “He's going to come to you, Tony. Just be patient and make sure you're there when he does.” 

 

“What if he doesn't? Should I push him? Trick him?” Tony was ashamed to admit that he even  _ thought  _ about the fact if he said:  _ Peter, tell me where Hammer is,  _ Hammer’s brainwashing would kick in and he'd tell him exactly what he wanted to hear. 

 

“He will. He's going realize he needs someone to turn to and you're going to be there.” He squeezed his shoulder gently. 

 

“Why would he come to me? I've done nothing but--.” 

 

Steve was suddenly sitting front of him, his face stern. “You're not going to start this, Tony Stark. You put yourself down  _ again  _ and  _ again.  _ Don't you realize how much you mean to everyone?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “As touching as this is, I don't think we have time for the Pep Talk today, Cap.” 

 

“We have time for this. Because this should have been told to you a long,  _ long  _ time ago.” Tony had never heard Steve sound so serious and grave. “You are the bravest, most selfless, strongest, most courageous man I have ever had the honor of knowing. Do you know how many people's lives you've touched?”

 

“Cap--.” 

 

“Rhodes, Happy, Peter, me,” Steve started listing off names on his fingers and Tony didn't know what to say. Of course, he knew he had to be important to them, but it was almost impossible to believe. 

 

“Steve, you don't have to--.” 

 

“Peter needs you and _ I know _ you are exactly what he needs.” 

 

Tony groaned, wishing the kid would wake up just so he didn't have to go through an awkward conversation about feelings like this. “How can you be so sure?” 

 

“You were there for me, weren't you? You gave me a home, Tony,” Steve said and Tony froze. “I know you can do the same for Peter.” 

 

\--

 

They were nearing twenty-four hours of Peter being unconscious. May was somewhere in the compound showering and getting changed out her old clothes. When she came in, it was his turn to freshen up. 

 

_ (“Tones, remember when I went home for the weekend and you had the dorm to yourself for 3 days-- that smell that wouldn't leave for weeks? That's what you smell like right now.”) _

 

He didn't plan on leaving this room. He still hadn't slept and he wasn't going to. Not when Peter needed someone here for him. He needed to keep him holding on by talking softly to him about any and everything. 

 

He was taking a break from a conversation about...well, honestly, Tony couldn't remember. He went from  _ Star Wars  _ to music to the lab to--

 

A scream ripped through the air, cutting his train of thought short. Tony straightened, sitting forward as Peter shot up in bed. “Uncle Ben, Uncle Ben, Uncle Ben,  _ Uncle Ben!”  _

 

Tony raised a hand, unsure if he should touch him just yet. He was thankful to see the kid awake, but like  _ this  _ definitely wasn't what he wanted. “Peter, shhh, c’mon, bud.”

 

Peter shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. “No! I wanna go with him! I wanna go home!” He was tugging at his blanket and Tony could see the anxiety rising, followed by the terror. 

 

He knew he couldn't let him struggle to comfort himself. He reached out his hands to pull Peter into a hug, but before he could hold him close, Peter was shoving him away. 

 

“No!” He shouted, throwing the blanket off and looking down at his lap. His wide eyes didn't leave the spot where they were staring. 

 

“You're okay, Pete. You're okay,” Tony whispered and continued to speak soothingly until even he didn't know what he was whispering. He was too busy watching Peter’s face, waiting for a reaction. 

 

His chest was heaving rapidly. He used a shaky hand to wipe his hand over his thigh again and again. Then he moved it to pull his damp clothes so the sweat didn't cling to his skin. 

 

“Peter, you're okay--.” Before Tony could finish his reassurance, Peter was throwing himself into Tony's arms. Tony was surprised at first, but then quickly raised a hand to tangle in the curls on the back of his head. 

 

Peter stuck his wet face-- from both sweat and tears, against Tony's neck. He shook in Tony's arms, even as Tony continued to console him. 

 

“You're okay. You're okay.” The top of his head was so close to his mouth, Tony could easily place a small kiss to the mess of his curls. If he wanted to. 

 

Peter let out a low whine and just clung tighter to Tony.  _ “Mr. Stark.”  _

 

“Shh, it's okay, Pete. I got. I'm not letting go.” For a few moments, Tony didn't do anything but the hold him close and run his fingers through his hair. 

 

Then Peter sniffled and said in his ear. “I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” 

 

“Bud, don't worry-- I know you are. I'm just glad you're okay. “ He rubbed his back softly as Peter pulled away. “You had a bad dream?” 

 

Peter's eyes were full of tears. “I...uh, no...they were good.” 

 

Tony tilted his head, studying Peter's face. “Then why did you wake up like that?”

 

“I wanted to go with him,” he said in a soft whisper. “I just wanted to go…” 

 

Tony knew who  _ he _ was. He was thankful he didn't. “I'm glad you're here. I don't want to lose you again.” 

 

Peter looked up at him, a look in his eyes that Tony couldn't decipher. “I’m sorry,” he said again.  

 

“I know, Peter. Don't worry--.” 

 

“No,” Peter insisted, “I need to say sorry. I understand if you're mad about what I did-- what I said. I promise you, you're nothing like Justin--.” 

 

“Kid, I know. I'm not mad-- hey, look at me.” He waited for Peter’s eyes to look up at him. “I'm not mad. You needed to get it out--.” 

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” Peter repeated. 

 

Tony cupped Peter's cheeks in his hands and that silenced him. “Peter, please just listen. I don't care, okay? I'm just happy you're back here with us.”  _ With me.  _

 

Peter leaned into the touch of his callused hands. His eyes fluttered shut. 

 

“You're going to be okay,” Tony assured him quietly. 

 

Peter lifted his hand to gently hold on of his. He opened his eyes and his voice broke when he said, “Thank you.” 

 

“Don't mention it, kid.” He moved a hand to start fixing Peter's wild curls. “Now whaddya say I find May and let her know you're awake. I think she'd love to see your big brown eyes open again.” 

 

Peter squeezed tightly to his hand. “Wait! Before you leave, there's something I want to tell you.”

 

“What is it?” Tony asked. 

 

He licked his lips nervously, but he didn’t look like he would regret what he was about to say. “I know where Justin is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation so I won't be able to update the next week and a half. I have the next and last chapter half written and that will be up the year anniversary of this fic, August 31.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was supposed to update this on the 31-- the one year anniversary, but I had it done and I'll be moving in on that day or so. So I figured I'd put it up today.

“Tony, you need to calm down. If you run in there letting your emotions get the better of you, we're going to lose,” Rhodey said as they landed the jet just a few yards away from the hideout. 

 

Hammer had given Peter a set of coordinates, assuming he would never tell Tony. But he did. Just like Steve said he would. 

 

Peter was still back at the compound and he was being watched closely. The kid had been a ball of nerves when Tony had begun to set out. He didn't calm down until his room was full with people that could stay with him. May was curled up in bed with him, holding him close until Tony returned. Natasha, Clint, and Happy were sitting close by, ready to defend Peter against  _ anything _ . No one thought he needed it, except for Peter himself. 

 

“I'm fine, Rhodey. I just need to go in there, kill Hammer and his dumbass friend and then leave. It really is quite simple.” 

 

“He's right, Tony. We need to be calm and collected otherwise they have the upper hand.” Steve was fixing his shield on his back as he started to walk towards the exit. 

 

“The upper hand?” Tony scoffed. “How will they have the upper hand against Iron Man, Captain America, War Machine, and Falcon?” 

 

Sam nodded his head. “We are pretty badass.” 

 

_ “See?”  _

 

“Tony, I will bench you,” Rhodey warned, and Tony knew he wasn't joking. 

 

“Fine. I'll be  _ fine _ . What's the plan?” Tony rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest plate.

 

“Storm inside, kick ass, drop them from thousands of feet up in the air?” Sam suggested, finishing putting on his wings. 

 

“We go inside and we bring them in. They're going to prison where they will rot.” Rhodey stared hard at Tony, like he dared him to argue. 

 

He really didn't want to. He thought death was too much of a mercy for Hammer. Tony wanted him to suffer for the rest of life. “He's going to pay,” was all he told Rhodey.

 

“Can we just go in there already?” Sam said impatiently.“I've been itching to get my hands on these assholes for a while.” 

 

“Oh, I think we all have,” Tony agreed. He didn't care what anyone said, he was going to make Hammer  _ scream _ . 

  
  


They walked to the small cabin silently. It was a good spot to hide in-- a bit cliche, but effective. There was no way Tony would have been able to find this place as quickly without Peter's help. 

 

Tony took lead and nobody argued. They all had their weapons out, but they probably didn't need to be ready on the defense since they were surprise attacking. But they could never be too sure. 

 

Tony crept in silently and looked around the dark cabin. He didn't hear them and assumed they had to be sleeping somewhere. They weren't expecting visitors. They thought they were safe because they had Peter so controlled. Little did they know, somehow they broke through to Peter. 

 

After passing through a fully stocked kitchen and dusty hallway, Tony found the room. Inside, were two beds. The bigger guy was snoring away on one of the beds and on the other, Hammer was right there. 

 

Tony made his way to the side of the bed and looked down at the sleeping man. He raised his gauntlet and held it close to his head. It would be so easy.  _ So easy  _ to just end it all right now. 

 

But it was too easy. Too quick. 

 

He turned his comm on. “Found them. First room on the left in the hall. They're asleep and about to get a lovely wake-up call.” 

 

“Tony, wait--.”

 

“Mute, FRI.” 

 

He was breathing heavily as he looked down at Hammer. This asshole who had almost taken  _ everything  _ from him. If he had actually killed that kid...Tony knew he wouldn't last very long without him. 

 

“Tony!” Steve said in a loud whisper. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Having a little fun. Cap, get ready to knock out big bad over there.” He jerked his head to the other bed. That asshole had hurt Peter, but Tony wanted his full attention on Hammer for now.

 

Steve walked over to the other bed, shield in his hand. He nodded once and Tony grinned. Just before his repulsor charged, he heard two more sets of feet join them in the room. 

 

The glow of his gauntlet made Hammer’s face glow a soft blue. So, when he finally blinked his eyes open at the annoying whine and realized what was happening, Tony got to enjoy the pure terror etched onto his face.

 

Tony let his mask peel back as he smirked down at him. “Good evening, Justin. How are you?” 

 

“Stark? What the fuck?” He turned his head to the side where he saw his buddy slowly waking up to the edge of Steve’s shield pressed against his throat. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Tony said, “did you think there was a version of this story where I didn't come find you?”

 

Hammer licked his lips. “You kill me and you know what will happen to your precious boy.”

 

Tony pretended to think it over. “What? He won't have to worry about you anymore? There's literally no downside to this.” 

 

Hammer had the nerve to smirk. “Peter knows. Ask him. He knows what will happen if  _ anything  _ happens to me--.” 

 

There was a sharp snap as he punched Hammer across the face. He hoped he broke his jaw. “Can we cut this bullshit? Maybe you were in the lead when you had the kid and you were hiding behind a screen, but now, you're powerless.” 

 

Hammer was breathing heavy from the pain emitting from his jaw, no doubt. “I will...always have...an eye on him.”

 

“No you actually won't. Seeing as your team consists of three people, including yourself-- oh, I guess now it's two.” It was his turn to smirk. 

 

“What?” 

 

“You didn't wonder where your man had gone off to?”

 

“You killed, Damion?” Hammer asked, sounding slightly horrified. 

 

Tony smiled. “Yup.” 

 

“You're insa--.” 

 

The big guy must have tried to put up a fight, which is bad idea when you're going against Captain America, because the sound of Steve’s shield hitting something hard filled the room.

 

Tony and Hammer both looked to where the bad guy was now unconscious in bed. Steve lowered his shield, not looking sorry. Not when that man had tortured a child.

 

Turning back to Hammer, Tony said, “Well, now that makes one.” 

 

Hammer was afraid. Tony could see it in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. “You can kill me if you want, it won't matter. I've got that brat broken and there's nothing that can change it. He's mine.” 

 

Tony growled, increasing the power in hie gauntlet. “You don't  _ have  _ Peter. Never did and never will. You may have kidnapped him, but he was  _ never  _ yours. And the only broken one is you.”

 

“Me? Broken? Ha!” Hammer scoffed. “Do you see him? I've broken him down to nothing.”

 

“Really? You've broken him? That's why he told me exactly where you are.” Tony nodded his head like that made complete sense.

 

Hammer faltered and Tony felt a pang of satisfaction run through him. “You could have easily gotten it out of him--.” 

 

“Unlike you, I don't hurt children. He told me on his own,” Tony spat. “And it's a good thing he did. I was getting tired of waiting to do this.” He made a fist with his gauntlet and punched Hammer across the face. Not hard enough to knock him out; they still had some fun to get to-- but probably hard enough to concuss him.

 

Hammer went flying off the bed and crashed to the floor. Tony didn't hesitate before he was over by his side, kicking his chest and ribs with his metal boot. He cried out in pain and tried to block the blows, but Tony would just find an open space to send his foot. 

 

“Stark-- stop! You're fucking insa-- _ ahhh!”  _ He broke off in a scream when Tony stomped on his wrist, shattering the bones. 

 

With a grin, Tony stepped back so Hammer had the chance to cradle his broken wrist to his chest. He looked up at Tony with fury burning in his eyes. “You're going to regret that, Stark. I'm going to find your kid and I'm going to torture him in ways you wouldn't even imagine. In front of you. He'll be screaming your name and there's nothing you will be able to do to stop it. You'll fail him all over again!”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Do you know why I'm letting you babble? Because I know it's all bullshit. You're not getting to Peter. You'll be lucky to even see the light of day again after I'm through with you.” He put his repulsor back in Hammer’s face, the whining as it powered up. 

 

“Are you really going to just shoot me?” Hammer asked, obviously trying to get a rise out of him. But Tony could still sense his fear. 

 

“That would be fun,” Tony replied, moving his palm close enough that the heat leaving his gauntlet was strong enough to start burning Hammer’s face. Tony smirked as he winced, shying away from it. “But that's not enough fun.” 

 

Hammer seemed to be getting desperate and turned to face Rhodey. “You're really going to let him do this? You're the military, for Christ’s sake. You shouldn't be ignoring this!” 

 

Rhodey turned to Sam and said, “Hey, Sam, you hear anyone talking?”

 

“You know, I don't think so. At least not anyone important.” Sam shrugged his shoulders, staring right at Hammer. 

 

He switched his attention to Steve. “What about you? You're Captain America-- the biggest advocate against  bullying and you're just letting him beat me up when I'm not even armed?” 

 

Steve’s face hardened and he pulled out a face he probably saved for Hitler himself. “The only bully here is  _ you.  _ What do you expect when you kidnap and torture a child? A child that I'm quite fond of. So I couldn't give less of a shit what happened to you.”

 

“Wha--.” 

 

“I hope he makes it hurt,” Steve said darkly. 

 

Tony grinned over at him. “With pleasure, Captain.” Before Hammer had time to complain, Tony pressed his gauntlet against his shoulder and shoved him against the ground. “Remember what you did to my kid’s shoulder?” 

 

Hammer’s eyes widened. “Stark--.” 

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Remember.” And then he set off his gauntlet directly in his shoulder. 

 

A scream for pure agony ripped though Hammer’s throat and Tony smiled. When the ended, he was panting heavily and struggling against his grip. “F-fuck you, Stark.” 

 

He'd already made him hurt. He could give him a break now. But then remembered Peter swinging from a hook, screaming as Hammer laughed. He saw red and he pressed his hand against the now scorched skin. 

 

Hammer screamed again, trying to pry Tony's hand off of him. “St--op!” 

 

Tony remembered Peter on the operating table with no anesthesia. He remembered sitting there, failing to comfort the kid until he passed out from the pain. 

 

Tony pressed harder. The sound of Hammer screaming was honestly the best thing Tony had heard in a while. He wished May was here to hear it-- to know the man that hurt her baby was suffering. 

 

“Fuuuck!” Hammer screamed, his voice breaking on a sob. 

 

“Do you remember making him hurt?” Tony spat, hoping Hammer couldn't focus through the pain enough to remember anything. 

 

He nodded his head, trying to shove Tony's hand away. It did nothing. 

 

“You want me to stop?” He seethed in his ear. “Should I give you mercy?” 

 

Hammer nodded his head with wide eyes. “P-Please.” 

 

“Bark.”

 

“W-what?” 

 

“Did I stutter?” Tony growled. “If you want me to stop, then I want to hear you bark like a good little pet.” 

 

Hammer hesitated only a moment, looking around at the three other men in the room refusing to help, before he let out a small bark. 

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Pathetic. Just like you. Are you going to actually try or just keep wasting my time?” 

 

With red cheeks, Hammer barked loud. Tony laughed and enjoyed how humiliated he looked. 

 

Sam joined in with laughing. “Oh, that's cute. Does he think you were being serious?” 

 

Tony smirked. “Guess so...oh, well. He never was the brightest.” He ripped his gauntlet off Hammer’s shoulder and the man screamed as he ripped off whatever skin hadn't been burnt off. He didn't hesitate before balling his hand into a fist and punching the same spot. 

 

Tears were pouring from Hammer’s eyes now. “I'm s-sorry! Stop.  _ Stop!”  _

 

“I don't care,” he replied before grabbing Hammer by the arm and flying up through the roof. Hammer screamed, grasping onto his arm as the flew higher and higher. 

 

He barely heard the sound of Rhodey’s suit following him up. He only cared about the monster in his hold about to die. He flew higher and higher until he was a few hundred feet in the air. 

 

“Don't do this, Stark! P-please!” Hammer sobbed.

 

“It's so nice to hear you beg for a change,” Tony hovered, looking down at the drop. He would definitely kill him. Tony smiled. 

 

“I'm sorry. Believe me. Tony, c’mon.  _ You win!”  _ He kicked his legs as he started to slip. 

 

“I didn't win. Peter did.” 

 

“Yeah. Yeah! Peter won! Just don't kill me, man!” 

 

“You think you deserve to live? Funny--.” 

 

“Tony!” Rhodey yelled, flying catching up to him, a few feet away. “Don't kill him. You're better than this.”

 

_ “Don't kill him?”  _ Tony repeated incredulously. “Are we talking about the same guy right now? The asshole that tortured a kid-- not just any kid.  _ Our kid.”  _

 

“Peter wouldn't want you to do this, Tony. He'd want him to go off to jail and serve his time,” Rhodey didn't come any closer. 

 

“Peter wants him dead. I know he does.”

 

Peter didn't feel safe. Not when Hammer was alive. Killing him would make him feel so much better. Maybe he'd be able to sleep at night. 

 

“He needs to face him, Tony. One day, he needs to tell this asshole off like I know he will. But if you kill him before giving Peter the chance, he will always be afraid of him.” 

 

Tony faltered. That actually made sense...Peter had to be the one to get over this. He needed time to heal. Tony could give that to him. 

 

He let go of Hammer and let him plummet to the ground. 

 

“Tony,” Rhodey yelled, “what the hell?” 

 

Holding up a finger, Tony said, “wait!” He waited only a few seconds before flying down to catch him. He heard Hammer screaming before he reached him. 

 

He got closer and grabbed Hammer’s hand, yanking him towards himself. Hammer let out another scream that broke off into a sob as Tony dislocated his shoulder. 

 

Rhodey hovered by his side, looking down at the sobbing man. “Seriously?” 

 

Tony shrugged his shoulders, jostling Hammer even more. “Now I'm ready to bring him in.” 

 

\--

 

“Why don't you get some sleep, baby,” May suggested, running her fingers through Peter's hair. The feeling usually was able to wash any of his worries away, but tonight, it did very little. 

 

“I don't want to sleep,” Peter said anxiously, pulling on the hem of his blanket. 

 

“You need to sleep, kid,” Happy said, sounding sympathetic to why he didn't want to fall asleep. 

 

“Later. When Mr. Stark comes back.” 

 

May kissed his cheek, trying to pull him closer. “Sweetie, I know you're nervous, but Clint and Natasha are just outside your door. Nobody is getting in here.” 

 

“Are you sure Damon’s dead? He can't come in here?” Peter asked, his eyes flicking to the door. What if Nat didn't kill him? What if he was still alive somehow and could find him. Would May and Happy be able to fight him off? Would they be safe?

 

“Kid, that creep is dead. And if you want to see that from yourself, I'm sure Tony wouldn't mind bringing you. But now, you need to worry about taking care of yourself.” Happy very rarely showed his worry on his face, but now Peter could read it all in his eyes. 

 

“I don't want to worry about myself when--.” The opening of the door interrupted him. Peter pushed back against the bed, his eyes widening. 

 

Happy jumped to his feet, his gun trained on the door. The bodyguard could be terrifying when he needed to be. 

 

“Woah there, Annie Oakley! Don't shoot,” Tony said, his hands raised in the air when he walked into the room. 

 

Peter relaxed when he recognized the intruder, followed by Rhodey. “Mr. Stark.” 

 

“Hey, kid,” Tony said, his face softening as he turned to look at him. “You okay?” 

 

Peter nodded; he was fine. Tony was the one that was going to find Justin. “What about you? What happened?”

 

“We found him and his buddy. They won't be bothering you ever again,” Tony promised. 

 

Peter straightened up and asked, “They're dead?” 

 

Tony paused. “Not dead. Close to it...but not dead.” 

 

“Oh,” Peter said, not sure how he felt about that. Part of him wanted Justin dead so it was impossible for him to ever come back, but another part of him didn't want to wish death on another human being…

 

“He's getting a visit from Black Widow and Hawkeye right now, so something tells me he'll wish he was dead. But he's not that lucky.” 

 

Peter nodded his head and swallowed down his anxiety. It was okay. Everything was going to be okay. 

 

Tony sensed his panicking and came closer. He put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. “It's gonna be okay, buddy.”

 

“He can't find me, can he?” Peter asked, hating how his voice shook. 

 

“Nope. He's gonna be chained up in a special little cell. No way he's getting out. If he ever gets out, which he won't, I'll kill him.” 

 

“Why didn't you kill him now,” slipped from Peter's lip before he knew it. 

 

Rhodey took a step closer. “Peter, Tony was going to. He was going to kill the sick son of a bitch, but I stopped him.”

 

But they let Damion die-- and sure, the comments he made about Peter...he deserved to die just like any other pedophile, but why didn't Justin? 

 

“I told him not to because you need to face him. I don't want you to spend your life remembering him for what he did to you. I want you to remember him for the moment you walk up to him, spit I'm his face, and say:  _ fuck you; you can't break me.”  _

 

“You're even allowed to curse. Right, May?” Tony smiled at May as she held Peter. 

 

“Of course. In fact, I'll encourage it.” May smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. 

 

“What if I can't?” Peter asked in a shaky voice. “I couldn't even see Dam--.” 

 

“No, no,” Tony said, “he's completely different. The things he said, the things he threatened. And, kid, you weren't ready yet. You're not ready for Hammer yet either.” 

 

Peter looked down at his lap, feeling ashamed. He was surrounded by a group of superheros. They probably thought he was so pathetic. 

 

“Hey, don't do that. No one would be ready. Even if you thought you were, I would say  _ hell no.  _ I want you to give it a few weeks. Maybe see a therapist. I don't want you holding all of this in.” Tony's words were hesitant like he was afraid of Peter's reaction at the mention of a therapist. 

 

But Peter was thankful Tony suggested it...it was something he knew he'd need. If he really wanted to get better, he needed to talk to someone. “Okay.” 

 

Tony blinked. “Okay?” 

 

Peter looked at May hesitantly before turning back to Tony. “Therapy could...help. Uncle Ben went to therapy for a few years when I was younger.” He was never ashamed his uncle went to therapy, so why should he be ashamed of going?

 

“He did?” Tony asked curiously. 

 

“Yeah. 9/11…” Peter said, knowing Tony would understand. He knew that his uncle was a police officer, so he'd understand he was a first responder that day. 

 

“And did it help him?” Tony started to massage his shoulder softly. 

 

Peter thought back to the nightmares he had so many years ago and how they slowly were less and less frequent. “Yeah, it helped.” 

 

“So, you wanna give it a shot, bud?” 

 

Peter took a deep breath. “Yeah. I'll give it a shot.” 

 

Tony smiled and ran a hand through his hair. May held him just a bit closer. Happy gave him a thumb-up. Rhodey 

 

Peter felt his worries wash away. 

His family would be with him every step of the way. 

 

\--

 

_ 8 months later _

 

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, dragging Tony’s attention from his phone. 

 

Tony looked up and smiled at him. He stood up and ruffled Peter's hair. “How was the session, squirt?” 

 

Peter rolled his eyes fondly as Tony pulled his hand away. “It was fine. But, I think the doctor wants to speak to you.” 

 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” After all the months Peter had been coming to therapy, his doctor had never asked for Tony afterwards. He hoped everything was okay; he tried to look in Peter's eyes and see if he was hiding anything. 

 

“Yeah. She said it wouldn't take long. She's in her office.” Peter nodded his head back towards the door he just exited.

 

“Okay,” Tony said, “I'll go see her. You sit tight while I'm gone.” 

 

Peter nodded, only a small flicker of anxiety rush through his eyes. There had been a time right after the rescue when he couldn't be left alone without having a panic attack. But, he'd been doing so much better. 

 

Tony held his shoulder and lowered his voice. “You sure you're good?” 

 

“I'm sure,” Peter reassured him with a smile. 

 

Believing him, Tony nodded and waited for Peter to sit before he walked towards the door. He knocked once and waited for the invitation before opening it. 

 

Peter’s doctor smiled from her seat. “Oh, good. Come sit for a moment, Mr. Stark.” 

 

Tony sat in the seat across from her and didn’t beat around the bushes. “Is everything okay with Peter?” 

 

The doctor, her name was Mary, nodded her head. “He's fine. Getting better and better by the week, actually. He's quite the strong boy.” 

 

“Tell me about it,” Tony said. “Strongest kid I know.” 

 

Mary stared at him for a moment before saying, “You come up a lot in our sessions.”

 

Tony's heart beat faster. How badly had he fucked this kid up? “Me?” 

 

“Yes you,” Mary said, a small smile growing. “You really help him. A lot more than you know.” 

 

“Wait-- are you sure you have the right person? I'm not his uncle,” Tony said because there was no way Peter was talking about him. 

 

“I am aware, Mr. Stark. He talks about Ben. He talks about May. He talks about  _ you.”  _ Mary sat up straighter. “You're very important in his life. You're one of the reasons he's still fighting  _ and winning.” _

 

“Really?” Tony asked, unable to believe the kids would go on and on about him in his sessions. 

 

“Yes really. Do you not know how much he looks up to you?” She tilted her head curiously. 

 

“Yeah. I mean-- I know he's been a fan of mine since he was a kid and we've gotten closer now that we're, uh,” Tony stumbled, not sure  _ what  _ they were. “Now that we know each other…”

 

Mary seemed done with his denial at how much he meant to Peter. She sighed and said, “Mr. Stark, Peter would die for you.” 

 

Tony's blood ran cold because they had already gotten too close to that once. “What?” 

 

“Peter Parker would give up his life for you. Without a doubt, hesitation, or regret.” 

 

“No,” Tony refused. “That's ridiculous.”

 

“Is it though?” She asked. “Everyone has someone they'd give up their life for. You're one of those people for Peter. And something tells me you'd do the same, no questions asked.” 

 

Tony nodded his head quickly. “Of course.” 

 

“Of course,” she agreed. “You know...you both are perfect for eachother. Obviously, I'm grateful he has you, but something tells me I should be just as grateful you have him.” 

 

The statement couldn't be argued. Tony needed Peter just as much as Peter needed him, if not more so. “Yeah. I got pretty lucky.”

 

Mary smiled. “Good. Then I know you'll be there for him when he asks you what he talked to me about today.” 

 

Tony frowned, trying not to get too worried. “Yeah, of course.” If his therapist didn't turn it down and was actually bringing it up to Tony, then it couldn't have been too bad. 

 

“He wants to see Justin Hammer.” 

 

He hadn't heard the name in almost a month; Peter's last nightmare. He  _ hated  _ that name. He hated  _ that man.  _ “He wants to see him…”

 

“He says he's ready and I think he is too,” Mary said carefully, trying to gauge Tony’s reaction. 

 

He wasn't even sure of his own reaction. He knew someday Peter would have to face him eventually abd he knew Peter was strong enough, but part of him hoped they never had to see that asshole again. He wanted to keep Peter as far from him as possible. 

 

“I know it's scary...this is the man that did this to him, but the sooner he does this, the sooner he heals.”

 

“I know…” Tony said, unsure of what else to say. 

 

“He's ready, Tony. You both are. It’s time to end this, don't you think?” 

 

He wanted Peter to heal. Sometimes it hurt some more. Sometimes it didn't. But it was always worth it. “Yeah. It's time.” 

 

\--

 

“Peter, I can go in with you. Or you can give it another day to think about. Asshole isn't going anywhere,” Tony said again. 

 

Peter gave him a small reassuring smile. “I'll be okay, Tony. I'm ready.” 

 

Tony nodded and looked hesitant to do so, but he opened the door anyway. “I'll be right here watching.”

 

“I know,” Peter confirmed before turning around and stepping inside the isolated room. He took in a deep breath and let it out as he looked in the corner of the room. 

 

There was Justin. Chained to a wall as he sat on a small cot. He looked like absolute shit...nothing like the man always dressed up to the nines in a suit. His long greasy hair and unkempt beard just added to his hellish look. 

 

What really surprised Peter though was the fact that he was only chained to the wall by one wrist...there wasn't another there to chain. In fact, one of his arms was completely gone from the shoulder on. 

 

“They told me you were coming,” Hammer said without looking up. His voice was low and raspy. Nothing like he remembered. 

 

Peter wasn't sure what to say. He had planned to tell off the cocky man that kidnapped him all those months ago. Now, he was only a shell. 

 

“Are you gonna just stare at me, boy?” He snapped, finally looking up. And there it was: the fiery rage Peter had grown accustomed to during his stay in that basement. 

 

Peter wasn't sure where to start, but Justin did. He glared and him and yanked on his chain. Peter didn't startle like he would have once. 

 

“It's real pretty isn't it? The gift your buddy Stark left me with.” Justin jerked his shoulder at Peter. “Shot me with his repulsor without an inch of distance. They couldn't save the arm after all the damage done.”

 

So, Tony did that. He stole Justin’s arm from him. The same arm that he strung up Peter on a hook with. He felt a phantom pain pulse behind his scar. 

 

“You deserve it,” Peter replied, his voice stronger than he thought it would be. 

 

“What's that, brat?” Justin growled. 

 

Peter's eyes narrowed. “I said you deserve it, asshole.” He was glad May wasn't here to hear him curse. He could imagine Tony clapping as he watched through the camera feed. “You know why you're even still alive?” 

 

Justin cooed condescendingly, “Let me guess-- you asked your Tony Stark not to kill me because you don't believe in killing?” 

 

Peter took a step closer. “You can't suffer if you're dead.”

 

The man's resolve wavered. “You really think I'm suffering? Three meals a day, I don't pay for anything, and I've got my own room. At least I'm not the one that has to live with the weight of knowing how pathetic I am.” He smirked. “We both remember that basement.”

 

All the humiliating memories came back, but Peter pushed them away. He refused to let them hurt. He turned the humiliation into anger. He took another step closer with narrowed eyes. 

 

“The only thing of me you're going to remember is this moment. Me showing you that  _ you lost.  _ You didn't break me. You didn't kill me. You didn't do anything but make me stronger.”

 

Justin blinked, leaning back slightly, not expecting his outburst. He was speechless. 

 

“So, screw you. You are nothing to me. You are nothing to everybody. You're a pathetic failure. And I'm sorry you're so jealous of Tony that you tried to make him feel like one too. He's got more than you have ever had.” 

 

Peter didn't wait. He turned around and stormed out of the room. Tony was ready to catch him the second he slammed the door shut. He was shaking slightly as Tony held him close and whispered in his ear, “It's okay, Pete. You did amazing. I'm so proud of you.”

 

“I did it,” Peter said, holding tightly to Tony. Tears fell down his cheeks as he smiled. “I did it.” 

 

“Yeah, kiddo,” Tony pressed his lips to the top of Peters head. “You did it.”

  
  


_ I've got nothing left to live for _ _   
_ _ Got no reason yet to die _ _   
_ _ But when I'm standing in the gallows _ _   
_ _ I'll be staring at the sky _ _   
_ _ Because no matter where they take me _ _   
_ _ Death I will survive _ _   
_ _ And I will never be forgotten _ _   
_ __ With you by my side

_ And I don't need this life, _

_ I just need _

_ Somebody to die for _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....wow....it's over. Almost a year done and this baby is finished. 
> 
> Thank you for your support through each chapter! I hope you stuck around to this point. 
> 
> I owe a huge thanks to Kat, Maren, and Leah for pushing me to believe that this isn't the pile of shit I know it is. Love u guys 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave your thoughts below!


End file.
